


Beauty of the Unhidden Heart

by Gummifuk



Series: Animus Vox [1]
Category: Castle Crashers (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, M/M, Necromancer is angsty and sad on the inside hueuehue, Necrophilia, Pink is such a cute guy, Pinkromancer, Romance, Should I call this pairing "pinkromancer"?, Smut, That's how I'm gonna tag it from now on, Why do I tag on english when this is a spanish fic?, pink knight x necromancer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummifuk/pseuds/Gummifuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tienes agallas, bastardo, pero debes saber que es inútil pelear contra mí. Debo admitir que me diste un buen espectáculo. No es fácil devolver a tanta gente a su descanso, pero no puedes ganar cuando sabes que ellos <em>nunca</em> pueden descansar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beauty of the Unhidden Heart (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100516) by [Gummifuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummifuk/pseuds/Gummifuk)



Realmente, no sabía qué pensar de ello. El hombre era callado, oscuro por cierto, y muy, muy enfermo en lo que hacía. Era la mano derecha del mago que estaba destruyendo todo, y como tal, tenía un poder macabro y cruel, de ésos que te hacían querer llorar si tocaban a uno de tus seres queridos.

Un nigromante. Él era el que lo tenía contra el suelo ahora, riendo sombríamente. Era su turno ahora.

* * *

Siendo sinceros, el mago no conversaba mucho con su compañero. No tenía el tiempo para hacerlo, pero no hacía falta. El nigromante sabía exactamente cuál era su trabajo, y jamás debían indicarle cómo hacer las cosas. Era un tipo de mucho cuidado, la verdad. Siempre podía contar con su inestimable ayuda, pero debía proporcionarle todo lo que le pidiese.

La primera cosa que le pedía siempre eran todos los cadáveres, ya fuesen de aliados o enemigos. Estos debían ser enviados a su sala destinada a ello. No le preguntaba para qué los guardaba ahí, ni qué hacía con ellos. La sala tenía el suelo cubierto de sangre, y los cuerpos lo tapizaban como una horrible alfombra de restos. Evitaba entrar ahí, aparte que el nigromante cerraba sus puertas por horas y no dejaba entrar a nadie cuando él estaba dentro. Se hacía una idea de qué podía estar haciendo por tanto rato (claramente, un nigromante debía practicar como cualquier otro hechicero, pero no es eso a lo que se refería), pero prefería concentrarse en su trabajo. Los caballeros del rey estaban causando estragos con sus planes, y debía actuar rápido.

* * *

Dejó escapar un gemido de placer, penetrando más hondo y más violentamente. Ya casi terminaba con él, pero aún era muy pronto. Era su más reciente adquisición, un caballero del rey, de esos que usaban túnicas grises y dominaban magias básicas. El sujeto había muerto de un corte en el cuello, vaya imbécil. Se relamió de forma obscena, deteniéndose por un rato. Debía restringir su ritmo. Costaba bastante llegar a entibiarlos un poco, el frío de la muerte los hacía parecer como témpanos, y ya llevaba bastante rato con ése. Le gustaban más así, se sentían más reales, y menos como títeres, sosos y blandos y fríos.

Los que llevaban más tiempo en la sala los dejaba para experimentar nuevas técnicas (los esqueletos los apilaba en una rumba gigante de huesos), pero los más nuevos, y especialmente los más atractivos los dejaba aparte para su rato libre. Los revivía, sí, dándoles un movimiento artificial con su magia, y los hacía complacerle de distintas formas. Los hacía pelear entre ellos, y disfrutaba ver cómo los pobres se despedazaban sin miramientos, quedando los miembros esparcidos en el suelo, y la sangre escurriendo por todos lados. Adoraba la sangre casi tanto como adoraba la muerte. Otras veces los tomaba, y él mismo los despedazaba, sin sentir nunca compasión, eran cadáveres después de todo, y así los veía. Se desvestía para estas actividades, quedando sólo con su traje inferior, ya que disfrutaba de sentir la sangre escurrir por su piel desnuda, el olor a putrefacción que emanaba de la sala inundando sus sentidos. Le excitaba sobremanera tener tanto poder, tanta gente obligada a servirle, sin poder nunca descansar.

Él estaba ahí ahora, sentado entre los cadáveres, bañado en sangre, jugando con el cuerpo del caballero a su antojo. Lo tenía postrado en cuatro, ofreciéndose para él, y le estaba dando un 'respiro'. Tuvo que reírse, acomodándose de nuevo, volviendo a retomar lo que estaba haciendo. Era la mejor parte del día, cuando le decían que ya no necesitaban sus servicios y él podía retirarse a su salón de juegos a disfrutar sus adquisiciones.

Oh, el cuerpo de su caballero estaba cada vez más tibio. Gruñó como un animal, sintiendo cómo su virilidad se retorcía en contacto de algo tan placentero. El último caballero no había estado tan bueno, debía reconocerlo. Jadeó con fuerza, mordiendo su mano para evitar escuchar su gemido. Rayos, si pudiera hacerlos gritar, su dicha sería completa. Debía practicar más, de seguro lo lograba algún día...

No siempre usaba a los caballeros. A veces se sentía curioso y reanimaba a varios de sus aliados, de distintos géneros, y comenzaba a investigar sus cualidades. Le gustaban los osos porque eran suaves cuando aún estaban frescos. Se sentía como joder una almohada, sólo que mucho más consistente. Los del hielo eran, para su disgusto, muy fríos (obviamente) y así la lista seguía. Entre elegir gente de su bando o enemigos, prefería mil veces los segundos. Tenía un gusto especial hacerlo con aquellos desgraciados, además que eran más jóvenes por alguna razón que sus aliados. Tal vez por eso estaban muertos.

Últimamente había descubierto que podía reanimar a los soldados del volcán para hacer un fuego al medio del salón. Cuando se empezaba a extinguir, ponía a sus favoritos encima, con cuidado de no quemarlos, y el fuego calentaba el metal de sus armaduras, y por ende, a ellos. Igual no llegaba hasta adentro el calor, pero mejoraba infinitamente la sensación cuando los ponía arriba de su regazo.

Se sentó en el suelo, y ordenó al cadáver a sentarse sobre él y continuar complaciéndolo. Se mordió el labio cuando estuvo completamente dentro, y dejó escapar un siseo de placer. Se dedicó a mirar las paredes de la sala, con grandes púas con gente muerta en ellos. Estaba insatisfecho con el ritmo que tenía el otro, y le pidió más, pero por alguna razón no le hizo caso, cosa muy extraña. El nigromante se molestó sobremanera, y lo tomó de la garganta y lo tiró de nuevo al suelo, sus ojos rojos ardiendo de furia. Continuó abusando del cuerpo, sonriendo macabro. No sabía por qué le provocaba tanto placer tratar salvajemente a sus pertenencias. Estaba en su naturaleza.

"...estúpido, maldito imbécil..." farfullaba, sin dejar de penetrar, sintiéndose cerca. Ya no podía contenerlo. "Cuando te ordene algo, lo harás tal como te lo pida, bastardo...unffg" Un gemido escapó de sus labios. Realmente estaba bueno el hijo de puta, tenía que admitirlo. Lástima que no pudo tenerlo así cuando estaba vivo, de seguro habría sido extasiante joderlo de esa forma.

Un par de embestidas más, y acabó dentro del otro, quejándose de placer. Su vista llegó a nublarse, y pronto sintió el bienestar invadirlo. Se salió del cadáver, jadeando bastante suave para lo animalesco que se había comportado.

"Estuviste bien." Murmuró, levantando la visera del yelmo del caballero y dándole un beso en sus pálidos labios, ignorando los ojos opacos y sin vida de éste. Por un momento, deseó que fuese capaz de contestar su acto, pero se contentó con poder tenerlo para siempre en su macabra colección.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento no menor surcó su mente, y le pareció bastante gracioso. ¿Qué tal si alguna vez dejara a alguien vivo? ¡Qué divertido que él, un nigromante, pensase en siquiera dejar vivo a alguien! Hasta el momento no había encontrado alguien que le pareciese de valor, aunque fuera para torturarlo solamente. Se recostó al lado del caballero, agotado, disfrutando la sensación de estar en el suelo lleno de sangre y compartiendo un espacio con sus únicos amigos.

* * *

Era el día en que todo terminaba. Él, rojo y verde iban a enfrentarse al hechicero que había robado la gema, y finalmente la retornarían hacia el reino, estableciendo la armonía en el mundo. Habían peleado bastante, habían acabado con cuanto ser se habían topado, y pronto podrían descansar. Sí, iba a ser fabuloso volver a casa. Iban a honrar a los muertos y todo eso.

Rosado no quería estar entre los muertos. Bueno, nadie en realidad, pero de seguro podrían con esto, aunque naranjo ya no estuviese con ellos. Recordó la tristeza que sintió cuando lo abatieron, dejándolo frío, solo en el hielo, apagando su fuego por siempre. No, no iba a dejar que eso pasara con él ni con los demás.

* * *

El olor a pestilencia del lugar lo hizo querer vomitar. Miró alrededor, y se horrorizó con lo que veía. Centenares de cuerpos estaban esparcidos en la sala, las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre, y cadáveres colgaban de éstas. No necesitó verlo para saber quién era, lo conocía bastante bien de batallas anteriores. Miró hacia arriba, y lo vio sobrevolando el área, mirándolos a ellos.

"Huele a mierda aquí." Comentó rojo a verde, intentando ignorar el hedor, pero se rió cuando vio que rosado se quitaba el yelmo y vomitaba el suelo, manchando la cabeza de un fencer. Era repugnante la cantidad de vísceras, extremidades y cadáveres que ahí había. "No seas exagerado, rosado, no todo puede oler a rosas."

"Guack!" Continuaba vomitando, incapaz de detenerse. Ya casi tenía puras arcadas, pero nada de contenido en su estómago. Sus ojos lagrimeaban, y sólo pudo mirar a su enemigo, preocupado de que lo pillase con la guardia baja. Éste parecía esperarlo, por alguna razón.

El nigromante estaba aburrido haciendo cosas para el hechicero cuando recibió un aviso del mismo, indicando que iban a hacer despegar el castillo. Él había quedado sorprendido con la noticia. Preguntó por qué. El hechicero le dijo que los malditos caballeros se acercaban, y que era mejor prevenir eventos. Personalmente, no sabía por qué tanto jaleo con esos caballeros. Debían exterminarlos, y eso era todo. Así que se asomó a mirar, y efectivamente, venían tres caballeros al castillo. Se fue a su sala a esperarlos, sin distraerse por nada del mundo.

Cuando vio a ese caballero con náuseas, se rió sombríamente, pero cuando lo vio quitarse el yelmo y vomitar sus tripas afuera, se interesó bastante en él. ¿Qué clase de caballero no soportaba el hedor de lo que causaba con su espada?

"Hah...haha, lo siento." Se disculpó el caballero, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano enguantada. Rojo estaba impaciente.

"¿Terminaste ya?"

"Casi." Miró de reojo al nigromante, un poco perturbado porque no empezaba a atacar. Éste simplemente lo contemplaba en silencio. Se volvió a poner el yelmo.

El nigromante estaba tratando de comprender. Nunca había visto un caballero usar rosado como color. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué magia tendría? Bueno, pronto lo averiguaría. Extendió su brazo hacia la multitud de cadáveres y aplicó su infernal magia, devolviéndoles la vida a sus aliados. Entonces les gritó en la lengua de los muertos que fuesen a por ellos.

Rojo, verde y rosado se sobresaltaron al verse rodeados de no-muertos de todo tipo; incluso se levantó el fencer con vómito en la cara. Rosado sonrió nervioso, pidiéndole disculpas, pero debió agacharse rápidamente cuando le atacó con su arma de esgrima. Así comenzó la pelea. Era más difícil pelear con las versiones muertas de sus enemigos, porque los muertos no se cansaban, y no sentían dolor, ni tenían miedo. Pronto se vieron sobrepasados por sus ofensores, y los caballeros tuvieron que dispersarse para que no estuviesen todos los enemigos concentrados en un sólo lugar. Rojo se movió de ahí con un choque eléctrico, y rosado saltó y salió del área con ayuda de un peluche gigante de comadreja rosada.

El nigromante alzó una ceja, sin saber exactamente qué era eso. De repente vio que aquél caballero tiraba arcoíris y peluches de pingüinos a los muertos para mantenerlos a raya mientras rebanaba cabezas con una extraña hacha circular coloreada como paleta de dulce. No pudo evitar reírse en voz alta, realmente divertido por eso. ¡Aquél caballero era todo lo contrario a él! ¡Era un caballero de vida y alegría enfrentándose a uno de muerte y dolor! Maldición, esto era épico. _Necesitaba_ tenerlo en su colección, era una pieza única. Un caballero que usaba peluches como armas, eso era nuevo...

"¡Maldición, rojo!" Exclamó verde al ver que abatían a su compañero entre varios, y se acercó a ellos, intentando sacarlos de encima del caballero eléctrico. Rosado se batía bastante bien, pero el nigromante se aburría. Quería matarlos a todos.

Revivió a otra horda de muertos, ordenándoles que se dividieran y se lanzaran encima de los dos luchadores restantes. Verde estaba sobrepasado de enemigos, y tuvo que empezar a correr por su vida cuando notó que gastaba magia más rápidamente de lo que la regeneraba. Rosado también estaba sobrepasado, pero lograba mantenerse a flote. Se juntó con verde y comenzaron a cubrirse la espalda uno con el otro. Rosado quería ir a ayudar a rojo, pero simplemente no podía con toda la gente que los estaba atacando. Y de repente, escuchó que verde gritaba de dolor, y caía al suelo. No. No podía ser. Estaba solo, y los no-muertos querían rematar a sus compañeros. Los mantuvo algo alejados con su magia, llenando todo de arcoíris, desesperado por acabarlos. Le llegaban sierras, bombas, flechas, de todo, y apenas si lograba cubrirse. Pero se esforzó en vencerlos a todos, porque estaba solo, y a él nadie lo protegería si caía. El nigromante miraba encantado la escena. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto con un caballero. Ya quería que cortasen las cabezas de los amigos del caballero rosado. Quería ver su cara. ¿Vomitaría de nuevo? Esperaba que sí.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando rosado abatió al último no-muerto, quedando solo. Podía ver en su postura que estaba cansadísimo, y jadeaba fuerte. Lo vio cómo se acercaba al caballero verde para prestarle su ayuda. Sintió que la molestia lo invadía. No no, no quería que hiciese eso, pero no quiso revivir a ningún aliado más. Vio que rosado sacaba una poción, y decidió actuar.

Bien. El caballero rosado estaba muy equivocado si pensaba salir de ésa con sus compañeros.

Rosado iba a descorchar la poción para verterla en la boca de su compañero, pero un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que botase el preciado envase. Alcanzó a levantarse y darse vuelta cuando una dura mano lo tomó de la garganta, levantándolo en el aire. El nigromante le miraba desde la oscuridad de su yelmo, sus ojos rojos clavados en los suyos. De repente, captó que había caído al suelo. Tosió, tratando de recuperar el aire, pero recibió una patada en el pecho, lanzándolo lejos. Escuchó la oscura, malvada risa del nigromante mientras se le acercaba caminando.

"Tienes agallas, bastardo, pero debes saber que es inútil pelear contra mí." Rosado notó que ponía su pie encima de su hombro, y que lo miraba hacia abajo. "Debo admitir que me diste un buen espectáculo. No es fácil devolver a tanta gente a su descanso, pero no puedes ganar cuando sabes que ellos _nunca_ pueden descansar." Rosado gritó cuando cargó el pie con fuerza. El nigromante sintió mucho gusto al escuchar su voz quebrada en un adorable grito de dolor. Le dio un pisotón en el estómago, y rió malvadamente al verlo retorcerse de dolor. Sin embargo, no vio venir el haz de luz que lo golpeó en la cara, mandándolo a volar. El arcoíris, claro. Se puso de pie, sintiendo mucha ira. Rosado se había puesto de pie, y lo esperaba en guardia. El nigromante voló hacia él como una saeta, y rosado alcanzó a cubrirse con el escudo, lanzando un espadazo de vuelta.

Sin embargo, estaba muy débil, y el otro pronto lo tuvo a su merced. Rosado gruñó de dolor cuando le golpeó y tiró al suelo. Lo escuchó reírse.

"Fue maravilloso verte vomitar a la entrada" Le dijo, palmeando su yelmo con algo parecido a la simpatía. "Pero es tiempo de morir. Quiero que veas cómo destrozo a tus compañeros, porque son unas basuras ineptas, pero tú no tendrás ese final. Oh, sería un desperdicio hacerte eso." Rosado no estuvo seguro de si el tono que había usado en la última frase era lascivo, pero cuando él acarició su entrepierna con su mano, un miedo atroz paralizó su cuerpo. "Supieras cuánto me complacerá tenerte en mi colección." Hizo un gesto con la mano, y revivió a un fencer. Este se quedó de pie, esperando su orden. Levantó a rosado del cuello y lo puso de frente mirando a rojo. El nigromante sentía el miedo corroer a su víctima, y se relamió antes de hablar. "Fencer, quiero que cortes la cabeza de ese caballero, y la traigas hacia acá." Le ordenó, y el no-muerto fue a cumplir su deseo. Rosado estaba llorando, sabiendo que no podía salvarlos, pero de repente gritó desgarrado.

"¡ALTO! ¡Por favor! Por favor, no lo hagas..." El nigromante no hizo ningún gesto de parar el acto, pero sí prestó atención a su víctima. Ésta temblaba en sus manos. "Amm...yo...estoy dispuesto a servirte...haré lo que quieras, pero no les hagas nada..."

El nigromante detuvo al fencer con un gesto de su mano. Su voz sonó curiosa.

"¿Servirme cómo, si se puede saber?"

Rosado no quería ver a sus amigos morir. Su voz temblaba, pero trató de sonar convincente.

"Tú tienes todos los muertos que necesitas...pero no creo que te gusten mucho cuando llevan una semana o más."

"Oh, sirven para su propósito." Dijo el nigromante, ahorcándolo.

"Espera." El otro soltó un poco el agarre, dejándolo respirar. "Quiero decir...hah...yo podría serte de mejor uso estando vivo que muerto. A los tres días tendrías que desecharme, y ya estaría criando malvas, pero..." el nigromante seguía prestando atención. Tragó saliva, nervioso. El otro dejó escapar una sombría carcajada.

"¿Cuál es el truco, caballero?"

"¡No hay truco! Sólo pediría que dejes ir a mis compañeros." Dejó de hablar cuando lo tiró al suelo, y se puso encima, ahorcándolo con ambas manos. Pudo oír su voz llena de ira.

"Dame una razón buena, caballero. ¿Por qué dejarlos ir, cuando puedo tenerlos a todos para mí?"

Era un buen punto. Rosado se estaba dando por vencido ya, pero hizo un último esfuerzo.

"Tus muertos no sienten dolor, ni miedo, y son fríos y se descomponen. Tal vez no tendrías dos enemigos en tu armada, pero tendrías alguien vivo para hacer tu voluntad. Si estoy vivo, podría complacerte más que estando muerto."

El nigromante lo sopesó unos instantes. Vino a su mente los pensamientos de su tarde de juegos de hacía una semana atrás, y trató de poner en una balanza ambas partes. Si bien perdería dos caballeros, que ni siquiera eran buenos luchadores, tendría en su poder a un caballero único, y podría hacerlo pelear por diversión, y hacerlo gritar de dolor, y gemir de placer en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo, podía ser que estuviese tratando de engañarlo, y lo atacara cuando tuviese la guardia baja. Pronto descartó el peligro de aquello al pensar que jamás alguien solo podría contra él, y no perdía nada con intentar, ya que si el caballero tenía la desafortunada idea de tomarlo por sorpresa, lo mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Muy bien, haremos lo que dices, pero debo agregar algo más al trato. Si no logras complacerme, mataré a tus amigos y luego te mataré a ti." Notó que rosado se ponía tenso, y lo interpretó como algo bueno. Se lamió los labios, sonriendo suciamente. "¿Aceptas?"

Rosado no tenía elección. Asintió. El nigromante se rió en voz baja, dejando de ahorcarlo. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando al fencer.

"Cierra las puertas, y que nadie moleste." Dijo, y el aludido se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo y cerrándola con el mecanismo de magia que se usaba en el castillo. El nigromante volvió su vista sobre el caballero y le indicó que se acercara. Éste hizo lo que le pedía. Estaba temblando de miedo y nervios, pero cuando notó que el otro estaba empezando a molestarse, trató de calmarse.

"¿Qué esperas?" Le dijo el nigromante, sonando impaciente. "La vida de tus amigos dependen de qué tan bien o mal lo hagas, así que haz un esfuerzo." Rosado se puso en cuclillas a su lado, y se quitó el yelmo, revelando su rostro serio y con surcos de lágrimas. El otro debía admitir que su nueva víctima era atractiva, más que cualquier otro desgraciado que hubiese llegado a ese pozo del infierno, así que ya tenía un punto a su favor. Lo observó acercarse a él, y cerró sus ojos cuando besó su cuello, acariciando su espalda. Vaya. No habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya sentía que aquél caballero merecía que cumpliese su parte del trato. No le dijo nada respecto al tema, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Le estaba desabrochando las correas de la armadura, pero como si estuviera abrazándolo. Dejó de sonreír, ligeramente molesto. El tío era demasiado dulce para su gusto. No tuvo que decirle nada eso sí, porque pareció comprender que ésa no era la forma, y se apresuró en quitarle la pieza metálica para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya. Se sintió a gusto cuando el caballero empezó a desvestirse frente a él, tratando de sonreír un poco y moviéndose sensualmente, quitando las prendas. Primero, la túnica uniforme que llevaba, luego las protecciones de los brazos y la cota de malla. Por último, se sacó la camiseta, revelando su piel. El nigromante no recordaba haber visto una piel tan suave y sana, que luciese tan llena de vida, a pesar de la cantidad de heridas y cardenales que la cubrían. Estaba sangrando harto. No continuó pensando en eso, porque el otro se sentó en su regazo, lamiendo sus labios. No pudo evitar poner sus manos en las caderas del caballero rosado, presionándolo contra su entrepierna. Rosado se alarmó al sentir el tamaño del bulto entre las piernas del otro, pero intentó no darle importancia a eso. Llevó sus manos hacia el yelmo del hechicero e intentó levantarlo, pero el éste lo detuvo con sus manos.

"No." Fue lo que escuchó decir, con voz seca. No insistió, continuando con su acto. Le quitó la cota de malla con cuidado, dejándolo sólo con su camisa. No se la quitó de inmediato, sino que se quitó los guanteletes y deslizó las manos por debajo de ésta, serpenteando y acariciando en zonas sensibles. El nigromante dejó escapar un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Rosado se dedicó a explorar su cuerpo, descubriendo lo musculoso que era su enemigo. Era un monstruo, y entendió por qué un puñetazo de éste resultaba tan mortífero. Dejó escapar un falso gemido cuando el nigromante acarició su pecho con una mano, y éste, al escucharlo, emitió un gruñido.

"No es necesario que finjas, sólo haz tu trabajo." Dijo el hechicero oscuro, sonando un poco molesto. Rosado negó con la cabeza, tomando la mano del otro y poniéndola sobre él nuevamente. El caballero estaba sonrojado, avergonzado de sí. Su cuerpo estaba muy paralizado como para sentir ningún placer, pero sabía que las frases coquetas y reacciones de placer daban resultado a la hora de excitar a alguien. El nigromante, sin embargo, había captado que no lo sentía de verdad, y eso era malo para él. Así que dejó que el hechicero acariciara también su cuerpo, y trató de olvidar que estaba en una sala llena de cadáveres, con un psicópata que abusaba de sus víctimas, y que sus compañeros estaban en peligro, sin contar el hedor tan mata pasiones que había en el ambiente.

El nigromante no sabía cómo tratar algo con suavidad. Sólo sabía agarrar con fuerza, o acariciar muy torpemente. Tuvo una idea. Tomó con su mano la del otro y la desenguantó, y llevó esta mano hacia su cuerpo. La posó ahí, y le enseñó dónde era sensible, guiándolo con su mano. Una vez aprendido, le soltó, y pidió que lo hiciera de esa forma. Lo que no esperaba fue que se levantara la visera del yelmo y comenzase a lamer su torso en las zonas indicadas. Entonces, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, y entrecerró los ojos, abriendo su boca para tomar aire.

"Ahí~" susurró, tomando con su mano el yelmo del otro, incitándole a continuar. La boca de su enemigo estaba caliente, y su lengua húmeda dejaba un rastro ardiente sobre su cuerpo. Sí, ahora estaba empezando a excitarse, pero la idea era entretener al otro. "Ah...así..." suspiró, moviendo sus caderas en el regazo del nigromante. Se sentía extraño estar sentado sobre su miembro, ya que estaba duro, pero cada vez que lo movía, el otro siseaba de gusto. Lo hizo una y otra vez, girando las caderas en círculos, enloqueciéndolo. Podía oír su respiración errática, y sentía que lo cogía de las caderas y lo ayudaba a moverse sobre él.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando lamió su cuello, sintiendo cómo lo embestía por encima de la ropa. El tipo era caliente de verdad, impaciente como él solo, pero le dejaba continuar con su plan. Entonces rosado le ayudó a quitarse la camisa, dejando su pálida y enfermiza piel al descubierto, similar a la de los cadáveres del lugar. No hizo ninguna reacción que fuese ofensiva, sólo puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo hizo yacer en el suelo, quedando él arriba. Empezó a depositar besos sobre su torso, sin dejar de mover sus caderas, cosa que agradó al nigromante. Recorrió su pecho con besos, hasta llegar al esternón, donde se detuvo y lo miró con una expresión lasciva. El hechicero parecía un poco sorprendido, pero se limitó a sonreír, disfrutando el show. Hizo una risa gutural, profunda, cuando rosado lamió y besó su cuello con ansia, sin dejar de acariciar su pecho con las manos.

"Heh...ahora es más creíble, caballero." Rosado se sobresaltó cuando el otro lo sujetó de las muñecas con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a quebrárselas. "...pero estoy aburrido de jugar. Enséñame qué tienes." Le dijo, soltándolo tan de improviso como lo había tomado. Rosado se sobó con cuidado, procesando la petición del otro.

"Perdona, pero no comprendo." Dijo. Recibió unas palmaditas en su cara, y una risita del otro.

"Bájate los pantalones."

Rosado tragó saliva. Empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, quitándoselo y dejándolo a un lado. Se detuvo, indeciso. El nigromante se rió a carcajadas al ver su expresión de miedo.

"¿Quieres que lo haga yo?" Eso bastó para que el otro se preguntara si debía hacerle caso y continuar desvistiéndose o dejar que le quitase el pantalón, dependiendo de si eso le daría mejor impresión. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba algo de dignidad, y se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacerlo a su ritmo. Se quitó las protecciones de las piernas, las botas, y finalmente se bajó los pantalones, quedando en bóxers. Dios, se sintió avergonzadísimo al notar que no estaba ni siquiera excitado. Bueno, no era su culpa, le estaban obligando a algo que no deseaba. Se bajó los bóxers, mostrando toda su gloria desnuda, sin embargo, pudo escuchar el resoplido del nigromante, quién se cruzó de brazos con mirada aburrida.

No le había impresionado mucho, para ser sinceros.

"..." Rosado se quedó de pie, inmóvil. Esperó una orden del hechicero, asustado por su reacción anterior. Éste le indicó que se acercara y se sentara de nuevo en su regazo, y así hizo él, aún avergonzado. El nigromante le miró con expresión aburrida, escupiéndose la mano. Rosado no entendió la razón de aquello hasta que el hechicero le envolvió su miembro con la mano, esparciendo la saliva por toda su longitud. Su primera reacción fue inhalar fuerte en sorpresa, impresionado. La mano del nigromante era cálida y áspera, firme y despiadada.

"Uhh..." se quejó, mirando cómo la mano subía y bajaba por su hombría, mientras notaba que su sangre hervía. Qué horror estar en esa situación. Miró de reojo al otro, y se sintió incómodo al verlo sonreír y relamerse los labios mientras le deshonraba de tan vil forma. Más incómodo fue darse cuenta que su miembro dolió de excitación cuando observó la lasciva mirada que le echaba el otro. Dejó escapar un doloroso gemido, y el otro rió, divertido.

"Las caricias y mimos no calientan a nadie, caballero. Estás...tan descuidado." Lo último lo dijo con depravación pura, jugando con la intimidad de su víctima. Rosado sentía que el rubor quemaba sus mejillas. ¿En qué lío se había metido? "Eres más delicado que un maldito virgen, pero corregiré eso."

Rosado sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No quería darle el gusto de hacerle saber que era uno, pero su cara reveló que estaba en lo correcto. El nigromante sonrió, con expresión más divertida aún.

"¿Lo eres?" Preguntó con voz sorprendida. Rosado sintió que se le atragantaba la voz, pero respondió con sinceridad.

"A-acabo de dejar de ser un-uno..."

El nigromante le miró con mucho más interés, como si ese estatus le diese un mayor valor. Rió sombríamente, imaginando lo tenso que debía estar el otro al confesar ese secreto.

"Conque un virgen, ¿eh? Vaya acto de heroísmo, dar tu virginidad por la vida de tus compañeros. Admirable." Rosado se avergonzó cuando su enemigo lo empujó de encima de su regazo, tirándolo al suelo ensangrentado. "Creo que debemos celebrar este acontecimiento."

Rosado se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, viendo al otro quitarse el yelmo, revelando su desquiciada sonrisa por completo, y su piel pálida hasta el punto de parecer enfermo. Se puso de pie, quitándose las botas, y luego desabrochó su pantalón, revelando su erecto miembro. Rosado tragó saliva al verlo.

Dios, era enorme. Con razón lo había menospreciado cuando se había desvestido.

"¿Sorprendido?" Le escuchó decir, acercándose. Rosado se avergonzó aún más, reconociendo para sí mismo que estaba, en efecto, horriblemente sorprendido. El nigromante se puso en cuclillas frente a él, tomando sus piernas y separándolas. Oh, aquí venía, ¿Verdad? Iba a morir.

Dejó escapar un grito, no supo si de miedo o placer, cuando el nigromante agarró sus genitales y comenzó a acariciarlos con su lengua y boca, respirando como un animal salvaje. Si aún no estaba erecto, ahora lo estaba. Era demasiada obscenidad como abusaba de él...obscena la forma en que sonaban las lamidas y chupadas en su piel y cómo lo sujetaba con sus manos.

El nigromante salivaba como un perro hambriento, y no le importaba ni un poco. Hacía tiempo ya que no había tenido acceso a gente viva, o había evitado ese tipo de contacto porque odiaba genuinamente a todo el mundo y los prefería muertos. Sin embargo, extrañaba la sensación de otra persona bajo él, revolcándose y que fuese capaz de sentirlo, temerlo, o que intentara complacerlo al menos. ¡Y nada menos que un virgen! Realmente era abrumador. Los muertos no se excitaban, ni olían tan dulce, ni eran tan lindos como éste caballero. No había algo más bello que corromper algo puro, y vaya que estaba disfrutándolo. A pesar que su víctima no estaba dotada como esperaba, sabía mejor de lo que imaginaba. Rayos, el bastardo estaba tan caliente como una forja, haciendo las cosas aún mejores.

Y rosado se revolvía en su lugar, tapándose la cara, odiando que su cuerpo lo traicionara con alguien tan non-grato para él. ¿Por qué no pudo, al menos, elegir con quién se acostaba la primera vez? Se corrigió mentalmente, porque técnicamente sí había elegido, así que la pregunta era, ¿Por qué había tenido que esperar a salvar a sus compañeros para perder su estado de novato? No es como si no estuviese interesado en nadie; le encantaba el herrero de la forja real, siempre sonriente cuando él llegaba. Pero había sido un cobarde, y nunca había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Ahora, quién sabe, tal vez no saldría con vida de ahí, tal vez sus amigos tampoco, y sólo le quedaba arrepentirse de no haber vivido la vida al máximo, o haber enfrentado sus miedos. Pero había una esperanza. Si lo hacía bien, y sus amigos escapaban, tal vez podrían venir a salvarlo, y él podría salir de este infierno. En ése momento, sólo pudo animarse con que cuando saliese de ahí, iba a ir a la forja y decirle al herrero que lo amaba, sin importar su respuesta. Tuvo que prestar atención porque el nigromante lo estaba mirando con una cara súper extraña.

"..." Rosado no dijo nada.

"Pregunté si lo preferías así."

"Da lo mismo." Dijo rosado, sonando un poco aburrido. El otro se rió.

"¿Estás seguro que da lo mismo?"

"...lo siento... ¿podrías repetirme las opciones de nuevo?" Murmuró rosado, tratando de sonar amable. El nigromante bufó.

"Maldición, no estabas prestando atención. Te doy a elegir la forma: oral o anal. Tú decides."

"¿Cuál prefieres tú?" Preguntó rosado.

"¿Crees que te preguntaría si tuviese una preferencia?" Su voz sonó tan llena de sorna que rosado mejor lo pensó. De ninguna forma quería atragantarse con eso, era demasiado grande, y menos quería averiguar su sabor. No le quedaba más opción que la segunda. Hizo una mueca, dándose vuelta y ofreciéndole sus posteriores en silencio. El nigromante le acarició la espalda, sonriendo con maldad.

"Vaya, yo habría elegido la misma si fuera tú. Hehehe." Rosado dejó escapar su respiración en un siseo cuando el otro lamió su ano, humedeciéndolo con saliva abundante. Trató de ignorar el olor a sangre del suelo, pero podía ver que sus manos ya estaban cubiertas con eso. Su visión se nubló cuando le abrazó por detrás, tomando su miembro y acariciándolo. Dejó escapar un gemido, sintiendo la mano de su enemigo recorrer su torso una vez más. "Relájate, mientras más tenso estés, más te costará." Notó cómo forzaba la entrada con su miembro, haciendo gruñidos de esfuerzo. Rosado se entregó al dolor, tan sólo intentando mantenerse digno en aquella situación tan espantosa. Era verdad que el nigromante no le había tratado como imaginaba que trataba a sus pertenencias, pero no sabía si eventualmente lo haría. Prestó atención a los cadáveres, esperando hallar algo que confirmara sus temores. Un escalofrío lo estremeció cuando notó que los únicos cadáveres que parecían muy maltratados eran los de los caballeros grises. Si no estaban completamente destrozados, estaban bañados en sangre, o sus yelmos, manos y parte delantera de la túnica delataban la postura en la que habían estado. Oh, su ropa no se iba a manchar, pero poco importaba eso ahora. Se preguntó cómo su enemigo no tenía estómago para mantener relaciones con no-muertos. Bueno, por eso la gente con sentido común evita a los hechiceros de magia oscura...

Un dolor intenso le hizo quejarse en voz alta, arañando el suelo. Estaba casi todo adentro, de eso no había duda. De verdad que dolía, más así como estaba, sin nada de lubricación. Sintió la mano del otro acariciar su cabello, suspirando.

"Aunque no lo hubieses dicho, habría sabido que eras virgen porque estás realmente estrecho." Dijo, sacando un poco y penetrando de nuevo. Rosado apretó los dientes, tratando de no gritar. Rayos, sí que dolía. Por otra parte, el nigromante bufó de gusto, entrecerrando sus ojos. El interior de su víctima estaba tan caliente que sentía que se iba a correr mucho antes de lo que deseaba. "Mnmnnnn..." murmuró, volviendo a embestirlo. Maldición, hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Rosado cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando le embistió dolorosamente, emitiendo un gemido de dolor en voz baja. El hechicero se salió casi completamente, se escupió en la mano y esparció su saliva por su miembro, sonriendo deleitado. Para la siguiente vez que embistió, entró mucho más fácilmente, y no pudo reprimir un suspiro de placer. Rosado se sonrojó al descubrir que no sólo le había dolido menos, sino que quiso tomar su propio pene y complacerse. ¡No, no era el momento, no mientras estuviese con aquél monstruo! Otra embestida le hizo recordar que probablemente su enemigo era violento y despiadado. ¿Por qué le estaba jodiendo de forma tan calmada? ¿Lo hacía para humillarlo? ¿Quería alargar su juego? Vaya enfermo.

El nigromante no tenía ningún apuro. Estaba acostumbrado a tener que esperar a que sus pertenencias estuviesen en condiciones óptimas, así que no apuró el proceso. El caballero aún estaba muy tenso, y sabía que no sería terriblemente divertido si no lo hacía acabar antes que él terminase. ¿Por qué no aprovechar de hacerle dulce amor hasta que se relajara?

Guió su mano por la espalda del caballero, él mismo posicionándose encima, haciéndolo quedar con los brazos en el suelo y la cara apoyada en éstos, las caderas aún levantadas. Continuó embistiendo, pero con movimientos periódicos y suaves, acariciando su pierna con la mano que no tenía apoyada en el suelo. Rosado hizo un quejido leve, tratando de ignorar que le estaban seduciendo. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Para qué intentaba excitarlo? Tragó saliva cuando le tomó el falo y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente. Oh, maldición, se sentía malditamente bien. Era lo que necesitaba. Sentía los besos, mordidas y lamidas en su espalda, escuchaba su respiración jadeante y gemidos de placer. Le estaba embistiendo un poco más rápido que antes. También le estaba masturbando con más énfasis. No podía ser. Entendió lo que estaba haciendo. Trató de pensar en los cadáveres, la sangre, el miedo, pero ya estaba muy lejos, su cuerpo se había entregado a la sensación. El nigromante le tomó de las caderas y le embistió una vez con mucha violencia. Un grito escapó de su garganta, un grito de placer y dolor contenidos. Quería más. Arañó el suelo cuando recibió más, gimiendo necesitado. Se odiaba por hacer eso. Sintió la mano del otro en su espalda, y que le hablaba a su oído.

"¿Te gusta así, no?" Rosado negó con la cabeza, haciendo reír al otro. "No mientas, ese grito sólo significa una cosa..." Con su mano lo sostuvo contra el suelo, relamiéndose. "Dímelo. Dime cuánto lo quieres." Empezó a molestarlo, acariciando la punta de su miembro con la mano. Rosado no iba a pedirlo. Se quedó así, temblando cada vez que acariciaban su glande.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer." Le respondió, sonando firme. El nigromante rió divertido, su voz profunda reverberando en el cuerpo de rosado.

"Mientras más orgullosos, más disfruto tirándolos del pedestal. Voy a hacerte gritarlo eventualmente." Dijo, dando un firme agarre a la virilidad del caballero, embistiendo fuerte. Rosado apretó sus puños, maldiciendo el día en que el desgraciado había nacido. ¿Cómo podía ser que en una situación tan horrible su cuerpo lo traicionara de forma tan vil?

Estaba en constante negación, lo cual le impedía ver que mientras más luchara, más disfrutaba su enemigo torturándolo. Pero cuando logró convencerse de que esto no era tan terrible (nadie iba a morir, la vida continuaría, probablemente lo rescatarían de ese infierno y nadie se enteraría de esto cuando el desgraciado muriese bajo su espada), pensó que lo mejor era sacar de su esquema al mal hombre que lo estaba doblegando. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, ocupando el puesto de la mano del otro con la suya, acariciándose como le gustaba. Notó el breve estupor que causó, y más aún cuando le dijo que quería que lo tomase con ambas manos, que no se preocupara por él. Rosado sonrió realmente agradado por como el otro actuó.

"¿Qué...?" Dijo, sin terminar la frase.

"...estás ocupado conmigo, y quiero que te enfoques en ti."

"Hace cinco minutos estabas siendo un orgulloso. ¿Qué tramas?" Le preguntó. Rosado le miró, sonriendo lujurioso.

"Si voy a irme al infierno, al menos quiero haber disfrutado lo que la vida me haya dado." El nigromante suspiró de placer cuando rosado restregó sus posaderas contra él. "Quiero más, todo lo que puedas darme."

'Wow.' Pensó el otro, sintiéndose más caliente de lo que estaba. El caballero, para parecer ser tan puro y bueno, tenía una boca y mente sucias. Le miró a la cara, indeciso. Rosado sonreía.

Sonreía al ver su estúpida sorpresa. Rayos, el caballero estaba jugando con él.

Gimió cuando le embistió bien fuerte, más fuerte de lo que nunca había hecho. Rosado cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el placer embargarlo. Seguramente la falta de sangre le estaba afectando su modo de pensar, pero no importaba. El nigromante no se detuvo. Penetraba fieramente, tanto que rosado veía estrellas cada vez. Salivaba indecentemente, aferrándose al suelo para dejar de moverse tanto.

"Mmmmmnfsfgs..." No tenía sentido ni lo que salía de su boca. El hechicero también estaba bastante ido, y gruñía obscenidades en la lengua de los muertos. "¡Por favor...! ¡Uhnm, sí!" Le pedía, rogando por más. El otro le embestía más rápido, sin dejar de ir fuerte.

"Grítalo. Quiero oírte." Le dijo. Rosado arqueó la espalda, gritando de placer algo incoherente, pero tuvo el efecto. Notó que el otro lo abrazaba y sentaba sobre su regazo, sin dejar de joderlo. "Rayos, eres tan dulce..."

Rosado no sabía cómo era posible sentirse así. Apoyaba sus manos en el suelo, y el otro lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, embistiendo y jadeando de forma obscena. El caballero se limitó a quedarse en esa posición, masturbándose y disfrutando la sensación.

"V-voy a acabar..." farfulló, gimiendo cuando el nigromante mordió su hombro, tomando el lugar de la mano de rosado y masturbando su miembro con increíble fuerza. Y el caballero se sentía increíble también. Gritó indecorosamente cuando se corrió en la mano del otro, sin dejar de ser jodido ni un sólo momento por éste. Perdió el sentido un par de segundos, notando oleadas de placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Se sorprendió al ver que el nigromante limpiaba su mano en su espalda, pero entendió por qué lo hacía así cuando sintió que besaba y lamía la zona con ansiedad. A pesar de ya haber terminado, rosado aún disfrutaba la forma en que le embestía. Le mantenía caliente la forma en que lamía su cuello y espalda.

"Mmmmm, no te detengas~" gimió, notando cómo le agarraba más firme de las caderas. Y el otro gemía también, con su siempre lascivo tono.

El nigromante estaba en un dilema. Quería que eso durase mucho más, pero se le hacía irresistible terminar, estando tan cerca. Nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida, y su cuerpo pedía terminar en ese momento dentro de rosado. Decidió que podían hacerlo en otro momento, esta vez durando mucho más. Así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo, embistiendo violentamente, perdiendo la cordura con las palabras del otro.

"...ve más hondo...hah...mételo todo en mí..."

Le abrazó con fuerza, dejando escapar un grito salvaje, acabando dentro de su enemigo. Sintió cómo lo llenaba, notando cómo el caballero se revolvía entre sus brazos, incómodo. Embistió un par de veces más, aun sintiendo el placer recorrerlo con fuerza, viendo estrellas. El semen escurrió del ano del otro cuando retiró su pene de él, jadeando aún. Y lo abrazó más fuerte, sonriendo, no con sarcasmo, sino con felicidad genuina.

"...puedo...ir a ayudar a mis compañeros, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó rosado, aun jadeando. El nigromante rió en voz baja.

"Tienes que hacer algo más por mí."

"Estoy escuchando." Dijo rosado, sintiendo el aliento tibio del otro en su cuello.

"Quiero un beso tuyo."

Rosado se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué clase de pedido era ése?

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad?"

"No. Y no dejaré ir a tus compañeros a menos que me lo des." Dijo, soltándolo. Rosado se dio vuelta, un poco ruborizado. Era distinto tener relaciones sin amor a dar un beso sin amor. Él no podía falsificar esa emoción, y le asustaba que eso le molestara al otro. Tímidamente se acercó a éste y tomó su rostro entre las manos, separando un poco sus labios, como ofreciéndose. En esto no era un novato, al menos, así que se sintió más cómodo al ver que el hechicero no se burlaba de él. Unió sus labios a los de él, cerrando sus ojos, y el otro hizo lo mismo. Increíblemente, el que dio el siguiente paso fue rosado, ladeando su cabeza y deslizando su lengua por entre los labios del nigromante, quién quedó en ascuas al sentirlo. Se separó, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo con aire inocente. El otro se acercó a él y lo besó de vuelta, continuando lo iniciado. El nigromante no recordaba lo bien que se sentían los besos, y la boca de rosado era suave, dulce y gentil con él.

Rosado no se sorprendió de sentir al otro deslizar su lengua entre sus labios, jugando con él. Y le respondió, pasándola por debajo de la de él, haciéndolo reír un poco. El nigromante le cortó el beso, y le sonrió.

"Tú ganas. Dejaremos a tus acompañantes afuera, y podrás darles un auxilio. Recuerda que te estaré vigilando, así que no intentes nada."

Rosado asintió, intentando ponerse de pie, más no pudo, ya que estaba débil y su trasero dolía bestialmente.

"...eh...no, no puedo ponerme de pie." El nigromante le ayudó a ponerse de pie, riendo macabro. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, y el nigromante le dio la orden al fencer de abrirla. Rosado tomó su morral y sacó dos pociones, e iba a arrastrar a verde hacia el exterior, pero el hechicero y el fencer ya los habían llevado hacia el hall. Le estaban esperando.

Él salió y se puso en cuclillas al lado de verde, y vertió la poción en su boca, obligándole a tragarla. Hizo lo mismo con rojo, pero antes de que pudiese verlos recuperarse, se dio cuenta que no estaba presentable. De hecho, no estaba ni siquiera vestido. Se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y les dio una última mirada antes de retirarse hacia el salón. El fencer se quedó ahí por orden de su amo, éste último entrando tras rosado. Cuando se cerró la puerta, el caballero miró al otro, mientras tomaba sus prendas y se las ponía, exceptuando las protecciones del cuerpo, que sólo se preocupó de agruparlas. El nigromante caminó hacia una esquina del salón, sustrayendo un libro bajo la pila de cadáveres, luego se acercó a sus pertenencias y recogió sólo los pantalones y el yelmo, y se vistió con ellas. Hecho esto, se sentó bajo una ventana con barrotes, de la cual salía una luz como de infierno, y abrió el libro de tapas negras de cuero en una página marcada.

Rosado se acercó a su morral y lo tomó, tambaleante. Se sentó en el suelo ahí mismo y revisó el bolso, hallando una poción. La descorchó y la tomó con lentitud, doliéndole cada trago. Siempre creyó que la cosa olía a orines y sabía a caca de vaca, pero con todo el hedor que había ahí, la poción era inodora a su olfato ahora. Recordó el sabor de la boca del nigromante, y sintió escalofríos. Ése tipo hasta sabía a desgracia, y olía a muerte, y te evocaba la maldad.

Lo detestaba.

Se sintió un poco mejor con la pócima, y suspiró, guardando en el bolso el envase vacío. Se puso de pie, y recolectó sus cosas dispersas, la espada, la poción que había tirado, sus protecciones, y las agrupó en una esquina de la sala, sentándose ahí a esperar que el brebaje surtiera efecto. Pensó en sus compañeros, si ya habrían despertado o seguirían inconscientes. Esperaba que se fuesen lo más pronto de ahí, porque estaban débiles y los enemigos podían atacarlos. La caída desde el castillo era larga y peligrosa. Se sobresaltó al ver que el nigromante reanimaba un cadáver. Éste se puso de pie, esperando una orden. Él le leyó algo del libro, y este asintió, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo. Entonces le leyó otro fragmento, y el no-muerto le miró. Hizo un sonido tenue, y luego no hizo nada más. Escuchó un gruñido del hechicero, que buscaba algo del libro con ansia. Rosado no entendía qué estaba tratando de hacer, pero trató de que no le interesara mucho. Sin embargo, continuó mirando a pesar de la nota mental que había hecho.

Empezó a pensar en el herrero, que probablemente estaba en la forja haciendo su trabajo. No recordaba cuándo había empezado a gustarle, pero eso no importaba. Extrañaba su agradable sonrisa, y su cabello indomable, y su voz. Su voz era tan amable...

Un golpe fuerte le sobresaltó. El nigromante había cerrado su libro con furia, quedando sentado donde estaba. El no-muerto cayó al suelo, perdiendo su halo mágico. Le escuchó maldecir, más no le preguntó nada. Se hizo el que no estaba prestando atención, con la cabeza gacha. Y el nigromante se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta por la que no había pasado, saliendo y dejándolo solo.

Rosado de nuevo volvió a pensar en el herrero, sintiendo confort en el recuerdo de sus conversaciones. Siempre pensaba en él cuando estaba solo. ¿Pensaría el herrero en él? Esperaba que sí.

Pasó más de una hora, y el nigromante no volvió. Rosado estaba cansado de estar sentado entre cadáveres, y personalmente le daba mucho terror que se levantasen de repente por, dios que estúpido, _magia negra_. Se rió de su estupidez, y se puso de pie, examinando el área. No sabía qué hacer. Comenzó a caminar en el salón, con cuidado de no pisar ningún cuerpo. Soldados glaciales, ladrones, soldados del castillo, fencers, un par de brutes y muchos más personajes. Cuando se topó con un caballero gris, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Podrían ser incluso de su escuadrón. Se puso en cuclillas, y levantó la visera del yelmo. No le conocía, por suerte. Se puso de pie, decidiendo volver a su rincón. Sin embargo, el rincón estaba rodeado de temibles enemigos, y eso le ponía un poco nervioso.

Miró a los caballeros grises, y tuvo una idea un poco rara. Ese lugar le estaba echando a perder su mente.

Despejó el área donde había dejado sus cosas, y arrastró a cada uno de los caballeros grises hacia allá, sentándolos contra las paredes en hilera. Cuando terminó, se acercó a ellos y comenzó a saludarlos uno a uno, sonriente. Les levantaba la visera y miraba si los conocía. Hasta el momento, sólo a dos de otro escuadrón les reconoció el rostro. Había uno de ellos que tenía destruida la mitad de su cara, por lo que retrocedió, espantado. Le pidió disculpas por su reacción maleducada, y continuó revisando. De repente, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció en uno de los muertos a alguien de su escuadrón. No sólo era de su escuadrón, también eran buenos amigos. Rosado se sentó a su lado, al borde de las lágrimas.

"No...tú no...¿Por qué tuviste que morir? Ahora ambos estamos en este infierno." La última vez que habían hablado fue antes de la invasión al castillo, cuando acamparon en los pastizales. Era el único que conversaba sinceramente con él, y le contaba sus experiencias en otras batallas, peleas en la arena y todo lo demás. Realmente detestaba la pérdida.

Rosado lo abrazó, llorando en silencio. No supo cuánto rato pasó así. Probablemente se quedó dormido en esa posición, al fin rindiéndose al cansancio. Se sentía más seguro estando entre sus compañeros, a pesar de que estuviesen muertos.

"Hey." Escuchó una voz, y abrió los ojos, viendo un par de pies frente a él. Levantó la mirada, y quedó serio cuando se dio cuenta que había dormido mucho rato. "¿Qué mierda es esto?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Le preguntó rosado, aún medio dormido.

"Reuniste _todos_ los cuerpos de caballeros y estás abrazando uno ahora." Pudo ver la sonrisa en sus ojos. "¿Te sentías solo, rosado?"

"No." Rosado se puso de pie, dejando de lado a su ex-compañero.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Le señaló la hilera de cadáveres, curioso. "Si no es soledad, entonces dime qué es."

Rosado se encogió de hombros. El nigromante se agachó junto al caballero gris que rosado estaba abrazando, y levantó la visera para ver cuál era. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

"Es increíble lo similares que somos en gustos, caballero." Dijo, mirando a rosado con expresión divertida.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó, confundido. El nigromante rió con mucha maldad.

"El caballero que estabas abrazando tan fervorosamente fue mi favorito por lejos cuando llegó acá. No podría contar las veces que lo hice mío, pero adoraba yacer con él por horas. ¿No te parece todo un campeón?"

Rosado abrió sus ojos como platos. No podía ser que aquél desgraciado acabase de decir eso...

"..." Las palabras no salían de su garganta, pero se acercó sin pensarlo al nigromante y le dio un empujón, alejándolo de su amigo. Éste se rió con sorpresa.

"¡Whoa, tranquilo!" Rosado le quedó mirando con rabia. "Puedes quedártelo si quieres, ya que tanto te gusta."

"¡Él era mi amigo! ¡Eres un desgraciado, enfermo psicópata!"

El hechicero se reía en voz baja, escuchándolo insultar. Rosado lloraba con ira, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba increíblemente destrozado por dentro. Sabía que el otro usaba sus cadáveres para fines nada ortodoxos, pero que le confesara sin descaro lo que hacía con su mejor amigo era demasiado para él. No tenía su espada a mano, pero poco le importó eso. Se lanzó encima del nigromante, y lo agarró y tiró al suelo, enfurecido. Antes de que se pusiese de pie, le dio un pisotón, e iba a continuar haciéndolo, pero saltó lejos cuando el otro le respondió rápidamente con un puñetazo, volando con sus alas oscuras. Invocó a tres no-muertos (un oso grande, y dos soldados de castillo), y les ordenó que atacaran a rosado. Éste fue rápidamente reducido debido a la falta de protecciones y armas, y cuando lo tuvieron contra el suelo, el nigromante bajó y se acercó a rosado.

"Qué gran rabieta por nada, ¿Verdad? ¿Sirvió de algo lo que hiciste recién?" Rosado trataba de zafarse, pero no podía. "¿Esa rabieta hizo que tu amigo viviese de nuevo? No. ¿Para qué te molestas?"

Rosado dejó que la tristeza lo embargara. El hechicero por extrañas razones no se sintió muy cómodo viendo llorar a rosado. Sollozos escapaban de él, y por un gesto del nigromante, los que lo estaban sosteniendo le soltaron y se alejaron. El caballero se sentó en el suelo, llorando desconsolado, sin importarle el mundo. Odiaba saber que su enemigo tenía razón, aunque seguía muy molesto de saber que lo usaba en sus vicios enfermizos.

El nigromante se alejó de rosado, desagradado de ver a un hombre llorar por lo que él creía era nada. Sin embargo, al ver que rosado seguía llorando en el suelo, el nigromante hizo un gesto y reanimó el cuerpo del caballero gris que había sido su amigo. Éste se puso de pie, y miró inmediatamente hacia rosado. El nigromante le puso una mano en su hombro, acercándose a él de forma confidente.

"Consuélalo." Le murmuró en la lengua de los muertos. El caballero asintió, y se dirigió hacia el otro en silencio. Rosado gritó de rabia al sentir que lo abrazaban, y trató de soltarse.

"¡Suéltame, maldito! ¡Eres una desgr-!" Cuando vio que los guanteletes eran como los de su uniforme, se detuvo. Continuó sollozando al ver que era su amigo el que lo abrazaba. El caballero gris se sentó a su lado, mirándolo. Rosado temblaba.

"Es... ¿Eres tú, gris?" Le preguntó, dejando de sollozar al menos. El caballero asintió, y rosado sintió que su corazón latía con alegría. "Lamento haberte gritado. N-no tenía idea de que eras tú." Le abrazó con fuerza, y gris le envolvió con sus brazos.

"No importa." Dijo el caballero gris. Rosado sintió que las lágrimas escurrieron cuando escuchó su voz.

El nigromante quedó impactado al oírle hablar. Había intentado por años que sus muertos recobraran la voz, pero por alguna razón la perdían al morir. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a un muerto decir algo. Prestó atención, pensando en lo que su libro decía respecto a las voces.

"No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo. No sabía lo que había pasado contigo, ya que se habían llevado todos los cuerpos." Murmuró rosado. El caballero gris sonrió bajo su yelmo, prestando atención. "Te perdimos cerca del castillo."

"Sí." Contestó el otro. Se levantó un poco el yelmo, mostrando un profundo corte que tenía en una vena. "Alguien alcanzó a dañarme."

Rosado se levantó la visera, examinando la herida. "¿Duele?"

"No." Respondió gris.

Rosado no quería seguir hablando de cosas tan tristes. Sonrió, recordando algo de repente. "¿Adivinas quién besó a la princesa de vestido verde?"

"¿Fue verde?" Rosado se rió.

"Irónicamente, fue rojo."

Gris se rió un poco, y se puso de pie, yendo hacia la esquina de rosado. Éste lo siguió, y ambos se sentaron a conversar de forma más privada. El nigromante se alejó, y se sentó en el otro extremo del salón con su libro de magia.

¿Tendría que ver que al tener un nexo con un muerto, la conexión al cuerpo sería más fuerte? Pero eso dependía del encantador, no de otros factores. Se quedó mirando a ambos, pensando en lo adorable que lucía rosado cuando estaba feliz. Probablemente, era la única persona del mundo a la que no odiaba, a pesar de ser su enemigo. Debía ser las agallas que tenía.

Para creer que podía ganarle en una pelea sin un arma, tenía que tener agallas, o ser un imbécil.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche, al menos en tiempo real ésa sería la noche, rosado ya había contado todos los sucesos importantes, y gris se había puesto al día. Incluso rosado le había contado sus anécdotas diarias. Gris, de repente, pareció muy desanimado.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó rosado. Gris le sonrió.

"Me siento cansado." Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, y suspiró. "Es extraño, pero quiero dormir."

Rosado pareció entender a qué se refería. Puso su mano en su hombro, sonriendo afable.

"Entonces duerme, no te detendré. Cuídate mucho, gris."

"Tú también cuídate."

De repente, todo quedó en silencio. Rosado se miró las manos, sin saber qué hacer. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el nigromante, que aún leía. Éste cerró el libro cuando rosado se puso de pie a su lado.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le dijo, sonando hostil. Rosado sólo le miró en silencio. El nigromante entonces volvió a su libro, ignorándolo.

Pasaron como cinco minutos de silencio hasta que rosado dijo algo.

"¿Por qué no duran más?"

El nigromante alzó la mirada.

"Eso no te importa."

"Aún así quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué vuelven a morirse?"

"No vuelven a morirse, tonto. Nunca volvieron a vivir."

El hechicero odiaba cuando le preguntaban cosas de su trabajo. Sin embargo, rosado era bueno jodiendo la pita.

"Lo pondré de otra forma. ¿Por qué tu hechizo no dura más?"

"¿Por qué te interesa?" Respondió el otro.

Rosado miró hacia otro lado, molesto. ¿Por qué era tan esquivo?

"Porque he visto tu magia antes, y dura mucho más. Además que gris me dijo que no sentía nada, pero le pareció extraño que ahora sintiese cansancio."

El nigromante levantó la mirada, cerró el libro y sonrió.

"Felicidades. Le has mandado al descanso eterno."

"Espera, ¿qué significa eso?" Preguntó rosado, confundido.

"Que probablemente le aburrió tu conversación y quiso morirse de verdad." Rosado se avergonzó. Le estaba tomando el pelo. El otro se rió con su voz profunda, levantándose de su lugar. "¿Disfrutaste tu rato con él?"

"Eran...cosas pendientes..." Contestó rosado, serio. El nigromante rió de nuevo, posando su mano en el hombro de rosado.

"Me alegro que se te quitara esa rabieta estúpida." Rosado sintió un escalofrío al notar el cambio de ánimo en su voz. "Realmente me pone de mal humor ver tus estupideces."

"Cada uno lo ve a su modo. Para mí sigues siendo un enfermo psicópata."

El nigromante sintió ganas de estrangularlo, pero sonrió, haciendo una risa leve y resistiendo el impulso.

"Me parece un término apropiado." Dijo, alejándose. Rosado lo vio salir por la puerta, y quedó solo en ese lugar. No soportaba a ese tipo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el nigromante entró al salón, y quedó desconcertado de ver una barricada levantada con puros cuerpos en la entrada. La sobrevoló, sintiendo ya molestia apenas entrando. En una esquina el suelo estaba tapizado de osos blancos, y rosado estaba recostado encima, mirando el techo. El nigromante llegó a su lado, y le miró con expresión de desagrado.

"Tengo que pedirte que dejes de mover mis pertenencias de lugar o deberé castigarte."

Rosado casi no lo miró.

"Lo lamento."

Esa disculpa sonó tan sin sentimiento que el otro explotó de rabia.

"¡No lo lamentas! ¡Explícame qué tramas haciendo eso o te juro-!"

"Hacía frío. Tapé la entrada porque entraba viento, y me tapé con estas cosas." Le señaló los osos. El nigromante calmó el ánimo casi de inmediato.

"Muy bien. Te creeré." Sacó de su bolso algo envuelto. "Sólo venía a darte esto." Rosado lo recibió, y lo abrió. Era un sándwich de pan de molde con mermelada. El nigromante sonrió. "Sé que a ustedes los caballeros les gustan estas cosas."

Rosado siempre había amado el pan de molde con lo que fuese. Parecía requerimiento de los caballeros el que te gustara esta basura. Lo vendían en todos lados además.

"Pues has acertado." Rosado le miró de reojo. "¿No le pusiste nada? ¿Veneno, hechizos oscuros de los tuyos?"

El nigromante alzó una ceja.

"Si voy a matarte, va a ser con un arma." Dijo, alejándose. "Nos vemos más tarde. Asegúrate de que todo quede como estaba, por tu bien."

Salió del lugar, dejando cerrado de nuevo. Rosado miró el pan, y lo olió. No parecía estar contaminado. Tenía hambre, pero no tanta aún. Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a despejar la entrada, distribuyendo los cuerpos por la sala. No quiso volver a ordenar a los osos; eran suaves y cómodos, más que el suelo ensangrentado. Se sentó de nuevo en ellos, y comió el pan, notando que se sentía mejor con eso.

Adoraba la mantequilla de maní con mermelada.

"Tal vez te aburras con esto, pero te lo voy a contar igual." Le dijo a gris, aún con la boca llena. "El día...más o menos el jueves, fui donde el herrero. Ya sé, típico de mí, y el tipo probablemente está sospechando de mis continuas visitas, pero me moría de ganas de decírselo. De hecho iba a hacerlo, pero entonces apareció como de la nada la tipa ésa de las mascotas, y como que se le arrimó y le dijo 'hey cariño, necesito un poco tu ayudita', así, con la voz nasal que tiene, y el muy imbécil la siguió dentro del arca. Aish." Rosado realmente se enfadaba cuando recordaba eso. "Y como que lo esperé media hora al muy...muy vacuno, y me aburrí. Yo iba con todas las ganas de decirle lo que sentía, pero ese tipo de cosas son matapasiones, gris. Imagínate que tal vez los dos estaban dentro dándose y uno como idiota esperando al muy imbécil. Así que me fui, y pasé al pueblo a comprar tela negra y blanca, y volví donde el imbécil y éste se deshizo en disculpas cuando me vio. No puedo evitar olvidar mi enojo cuando me piden disculpas, pero ahora que lo pienso de nuevo, debí haberlo retado por ser tan desconsiderado conmigo." Rosado se terminó el pan, y le dio un golpecito a su amigo. "Eso es lo que quería contarte. ¿Aburrido, verdad?"

"Para nada." Escuchó. Rosado alzó la vista, y vio al nigromante en la otra parte de la sala. ¿Cuándo había entrado? No le había escuchado. "Lamento eso sí no haber oído todo."

"Maldición." Dijo rosado, sin poder creer su mala suerte.

El nigromante se rió, y se acercó y sentó a su lado.

"Conque el herrero, ¿Eh? Una lástima que no lo conozca."

"Déjame solo."

El otro se rió con maldad.

"¿Seguro? Ya te estás volviendo loco, hablándole a los cadáveres y organizándolos como muñecos. Deja de perder el tiempo, porque gris no te va a escuchar."

"Podrías, entonces, reanimarlo."

"¿Mmm?" Dijo el nigromante, sonriendo. "Eso tiene un precio. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagarlo?"

Rosado suspiró. Tal vez debía dejar de hablar con gris por un rato. Se amurró, sentándose un poco más lejos del hechicero. Éste no le concedió ninguna distancia, y volvió a acercarse a él. El caballero no le miró a la cara.

"Quítate el yelmo." Le ordenó el nigromante. Como le fue comandado, lo hizo, con mucho disgusto. Rosado no pudo ocultar su cara de molestia cuando el otro le pidió que lo mirase. "Si no quieres hacer tratos conmigo, al menos cuéntame la historia de cómo tú y el herrero se conocieron."

Rosado no supo qué decir. Lucía preocupado.

"Es...es bastante personal...nunca la he contado."

"Oh, seguro que lo harás bien. Logré escuchar cómo narrabas." El nigromante trató de no intimidarlo con toques o cosas por el estilo, pero le hubiera gustado hacerlo sólo por el gusto de verlo incómodo.

"¿Puedo no hacerlo?" Preguntó el otro, sonando cansado.

"Lo lamento, pero no puedes elegir en ésta, caballero." Señaló el nigromante. Rosado suspiró, acomodándose sobre el oso, aún con cara de molestia.

"Bueno, empezaré desde el comienzo. Entré a la academia de armas a los 20 años. Era bastante bueno con la espada, y rápidamente me subieron a niveles más avanzados. Yo lo único que quería ser en la vida era un caballero, pero ser el caballero más cordial, quería salvar gente y casarme con una princesa probablemente, porque es el deseo máximo de un caballero rescatar una princesa."

El nigromante se rió en voz baja.

"Princesas, ¿Eh? Caíste fuerte heheheh."

Rosado alzó una ceja, claramente molesto por el comentario. El otro se reía todavía, al parecer le causaba una gracia tremenda.

Rosado continuó cuando él dejó de reírse.

"Así que cuando terminé de aprender ahí, llegué al castillo del rey, y me llevaron con la maga del lugar, una mujer súper agradable y buena, y ella me enseñó a exteriorizar (o mejor dicho canalizar) mi magia. Cuando comprobaron que mi magia era distinta a la de los demás, me sentí fuera de lugar, porque aún no había color identificador para mí. Además que no parecía extremadamente mortífera, sino más bien agradable a la vista. La maga me llevó junto a los demás tutores del castillo para que evaluaran si mi magia era aceptable o debían enseñarme a canalizarla de otro modo. Casi todos estaban de acuerdo en hacer un nuevo identificador, pero el rey no estaba de acuerdo en tener a alguien con magia tan cómicamente adorable. Y entonces..." rosado trató de calmar su voz. "El tutor de peleas se puso al frente y le dijo que 'era injusto enseñar otras formas de canalizar magia a gente tan única.' Lo dijo con esas palabras. El rey le hizo saber que era injusto también para los que habían sido uniformados en magia no tener color identificador, a lo que la maga respondió que ellos no eran tan distintos entre sí. Cuento corto, finalmente me dejaron conservar mi magia tal como estaba, y no tuve que usar el uniforme gris, o uno naranja, que vendría a ser el más cercano, creo."

"Mmn." El nigromante se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y qué pinta esta historia con tu platónico?" Preguntó, notando que rosado había olvidado el origen de la conversación. El caballero bufó.

"El que enseñaba a pelear era el herrero. Fue mi tutor de armas y de pelea. Me enseñó técnicas de pelea más sofisticadas, y arreglaba nuestras armas cuando se lo pedíamos. Le decíamos tío a veces porque es más experimentado. Creo que eso es todo."

"¿Todo? Tienes que estar bromeando." Le dijo el otro, incrédulo. Rosado se ruborizó un poco.

"No hay mucho que contar. Pasamos peleando para el rey casi todo el rato, y él ya no es miembro activo de la armada real, así que lo veo tarde, mal y nunca."

"¿Por qué entonces te gusta tanto?" El nigromante parecía extrañado. Rosado se entristeció un poco al recordar su afable rostro.

"Es difícil de explicar. Tal vez era muy amable, o me gustó cómo lucía, o me agradó su forma de ser...no podría decirte en qué momento me di cuenta que me gustaba. Sólo...un día me di cuenta que no quería perderlo." Le dijo. Luego se quedó callado, sintiendo que las lágrimas escurrían de su rostro.

"Hey, deja de llorar." El nigromante frunció el ceño. "¿Tanta tristeza te da haber sido un cobarde y nunca haberle dicho nada? No vale la pena llorar sobre el pasado."

Rosado sintió esas palabras como un golpe en el estómago. Le gritó en la cara al hechicero, con ira inusual.

"¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ¡Nunca has tenido que lidiar con eso!"

"¿Nunca?" La voz del otro sonó aterradoramente amenazante. Rosado se asustó un poco al oírlo. "No te conviene descalificar a alguien con una falacia argumentativa tan ruin."

"Oh, entonces sí sabes cómo declararte, ¿eh? ¿Quién fue el desafortunado?"

Rosado se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho algo tan franco de su parte. El nigromante le miró con tanta ira que creyó que lo iba a matar ahí mismo.

"El único desafortunado aquí eres tú. Sin importar mi pasado, fuiste un cobarde, infantil y estúpido. ¿Qué esperanza puedes tener de un hombre que está saliendo con otra?" Rosado apretó los dientes, intentando contener la rabia. Pero el nigromante no se detuvo. "Sabes que no te corresponde, y que nunca te corresponderá."

"¡Basta, no puedes saberlo!"

"¿Seguro? ¿Y tú sí?" Rosado se quedó callado, tragando las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos. El otro estaba con expresión presumida. "No. No lo sabes, porque nunca le preguntaste, y eso no es mi culpa, porque si hubieses sobrevivido esto y me hubieses matado, habrías muerto con el mago, y jamás el herrero se habría enterado." El nigromante suavizó la voz al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de rosado. "Si yo fuera tú...jamás me habría ido sin habérselo hecho saber."

Rosado sabía que tenía razón, pero no había nada más doloroso que alguien te lo reafirmara con tanta crudeza. Ya no quería escuchar más.

"¿Para eso pediste contar mi historia? Sólo querías restregarme en la cara que jamás saldré de aquí." Dijo con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, y el ceño fruncido de ira. El nigromante rodó los ojos, incapaz de sentirse más desagradado.

"Quería saber qué te gustaba de él, pero si te da pena recordarlo, eso ya no es mi problema. Es entendible, eso sí: fuiste a salvar princesas y terminaste esperando que un caballero te rescatara."

El nigromante se puso de pie y se alejó de él, molesto por su actitud. Recogió su libro y se sentó al otro extremo del salón, ignorando la presencia del caballero completamente.

Rosado continuó llorando en su lugar.

Odiaba al nigromante como odiaba a la veterinaria, pero más al nigromante que a la veterinaria.

* * *

Vaya. Ahora todo le hacía más sentido. Rosado tenía un interés amoroso, y eso le hacía más divertido. El herrero.

¿Qué podía tener de especial ese tipo?, se preguntaba, distraído de su libro de hechizos. Como rosado era un buen tipo, probablemente el herrero también lo era, debía ser un luchador nato, y estaba a favor el tema de haber sido su tutor favorito. Rayos, le gustaban los veteranos al parecer. El nigromante pensó que él mismo no era un buen tipo, era malo como una serpiente, pero él era mejor luchador que rosado y también tenía una posición de poder respecto a él, así que eso era bueno.

Se molestó al descubrirse distraído de sus tareas. Gruñó, mirando el techo. Vaya a saber qué le hacía estar tan poco enfocado en su quehacer.

* * *

Rosado no le habló al día siguiente. Realmente estaba sentido por lo que le había dicho. El hechicero no le prestó mucha atención a eso, y prefirió pasar el tiempo en su habitación por el día. Sin embargo, a pesar de intentar leer de su libro de magias oscuras, constantemente se descubría pensando en lo que le había dicho a rosado. Realmente había sido salvaje la forma en que le dijo las cosas, pero él nunca había sido suave en nada, menos con un maldito enemigo. El caballero lloraba más que cuando hicieron el trato que lo hacía suyo a cambio de la vida de sus compañeros, así que realmente había pasado un límite al tocarle el tema.

"Llevas media hora en esa página. ¿Siquiera lees eso?" El mago había entrado a la habitación. El nigromante le miró en silencio.

"La verdad es que no." Cerró el libro, y se sentó de forma más educada en la silla. "Estaba pensando sobre...cosas."

"Se hace más difícil si no estás concentrado." Le recalcó el mago. El hechicero se sintió acorralado con aquella afirmación. "No hay forma de leer un libro mirando el techo."

"Ya no estaba leyendo."

El mago asintió.

"Necesito que vengas. Hay asuntos que atender, y tu ayuda es inestimable en momentos como éste."

El nigromante no hizo preguntas. Se puso de pie, dejando el libro aparte en una mesa, y tomó su espada y su bolso de objetos. Siguió al mago por las escaleras en silencio absoluto.

* * *

Llevaba ya cinco días de encierro, y se estaba volviendo loco. Estar entre cadáveres todo el tiempo le enfermaba, y la fría mirada, o desagradable trato con el nigromante no le hacía mucho mejor. Necesitaba hablar con gris, porque ya ni siquiera podía recurrir a su imaginación para guarecerse un rato.

Esperó casi todo el día a que el hechicero llegara, estando en vigilia constante. Pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer, y se preparó mentalmente para hacerlo sin dudar.

Cuando llegó el nigromante, se sorprendió cuando rosado salió a recibirlo a la puerta. Wow, hacía días que el caballero ni siquiera le hablaba, así que algo grande debía estar pasando.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Dijo, extrañado. Al ver que no le contestaba, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Se te pasó la rabia al fin, caballero?"

Rosado tragó saliva.

"Quiero que reanimes a gris." Le pidió, agachando la cabeza. "Por favor".

El otro sonrió con maldad, tomando su rostro con su mano enguantada. Rosado odiaba eso, le hacía sentir increíblemente incómodo.

"Sabes lo que pido a cambio, ¿Aún estás dispuesto?"

Rosado asintió, sonrojándose. El nigromante le soltó.

"Muy bien. Eso es bueno." Dijo, pensando en qué hacer a continuación. Miró alrededor, y fue y reanimó a dos muertos para que cuidasen la puerta. Luego caminó por el salón, revisando los cuerpos, reanimando a un oso grande, un soldado industrial y un ladrón. "Acércate." Le dijo a rosado, dirigiéndose a una pared. Le murmuró algo al oso, y este se sentó contra la pared de piernas cruzadas. Se comenzó a desvestir, dejando sus prendas en orden a un lado, y cuando finalizó, se sentó en las piernas del oso, acomodándose bien, mirando a rosado. "Deberías desvestirte también."

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Ellos van a estar mirando?" Rosado tragó saliva. El nigromante se rió con fuerza, las carcajadas sonaban por toda la sala.

"¡Son muertos! ¿Qué van a hacer?" El soldado industrial hizo un gesto de reírse a desparpajo, pero sin emitir ningún sonido, como si hubiese oído el mejor chiste. Rosado se puso rojo.

"No voy a sentarme y dejar que ellos se metan."

"Lo siento, son mis reglas. Ellos sólo van a asistir, nada más." Siseó algo en ese idioma extraño, y el soldado y el ladrón se acercaron a rosado y le empezaron a quitar sus prendas. El caballero se dejó, sintiéndose un poco molesto por tener espectadores, pero bueno, si así podía tener a gris de vuelta...

El nigromante sonreía desde su puesto viendo cómo desvestían al otro. Había esperado el momento en que volvería a tener a rosado para él. Estaba temiendo el tener que forzarlo uno de estos días, porque en verdad estaba pensando en él todo el rato y no era su idea ser tan desagradable, después de lo que había pasado.

Lamentablemente, estaba en su carácter el no poder ser una persona agradable.

"Bien... ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas?" Le invitó, tratando de sonar amable. Rosado se acercó, y dudó si sentarse sobre el regazo del otro. Trató de pensar que no era nada, y así hizo. El nigromante le ayudó a acomodarse, y hecho esto, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con inusual delicadez. Rosado cerró sus ojos, entregándose a él. Era bueno sentir a alguien que estaba vivo, aunque fuese de esa forma, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar entre cadáveres en silencio tantos días seguidos.

"¿Se siente bien así?" Le preguntó el hechicero, sabiendo la respuesta. ¡Por supuesto que se sentía bien! ¡Se estaba esmerando!

"Sí." Respondió rosado, y notó que el otro sonreía ampliamente al oír su afirmación.

"Entonces haz lo mismo por mí, ¿quieres?"

Rosado se giró un poco en su posición, quedando de lado en el regazo del otro. Deslizó sus manos por la pálida piel y besó su hombro, tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que hacía. El nigromante trató de no darle importancia a lo que pensaba.

Sonrió salvajemente cuando rosado le dio un beso sobre los labios. Sabía que rosado prefería sentirse querido por sobre sentirse deseado, y entendía que se debía a su naturaleza gentil, pero de verdad que le molestaba lo lento que iba. Bajó su mano por el cuerpo de rosado y tomó la virilidad de éste con dulzura. Rosado dejó escapar su aliento, cerrando sus ojos, el rubor característico tiñendo sus mejillas. Jugó con el apéndice mientras le devolvía el beso, esta vez mucho más íntimo y largo. Rosado echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, separando sus labios para dejarlo hacer su voluntad.

Si había algo que excitara más al nigromante que la sangre y el saberse poderoso, era el que otros se sometieran a él.

Rosado sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba en los brazos del otro, y que perdía parte de su timidez. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando el otro lo hizo yacer en sus brazos, besando su cuello y susurrándole cosas al oído.

"Eres tan agradable, rosado...mucho más que cualquier otro caballero..."

El nigromante realmente tenía una voz increíble cuando la usaba con amabilidad. Rosado se preguntó por qué siempre se comportaba como un imbécil con él, y ahora era tan gentil. Temblaba, perdiendo un poco la noción de su posición. Éste le besó con ardor increíble, haciendo que rosado sintiese que no necesitaba nada más de momento. Un calor terrible le inundaba, y se preguntó si sería la habitación, finalmente dejando de ser tan helada, o si sería él. Se sentía bien como le acariciaba allá abajo, estaba excitándose más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Por otro lado, el hechicero le comenzó a decir cosas sucias al oído, volviendo más a su carácter habitual.

A rosado le encantaba oírlo hablar así. Podría decirse que era un placer culpable disfrutar aquello, sobretodo porque odiaba al tipo en cualquier ocasión menos en ésta.

Los no muertos observaban la escena en silencio. Lo que hubiesen dado por ver cuando estaban vivos a su amo jodiendo a un maldito caballero...

La lengua dentro de su boca fue reemplazada por un par de dedos. Rosado notó la mirada lasciva del otro cuando hizo eso. Oh, claro que entendía lo que significaba, no era tonto. Más le preocupaba si realmente iría a poner en práctica aquello. Él hacía un movimiento hacia adelante y hacia atrás con la mano, como si estuviese embistiendo. El caballero respiró por la boca como pudo, cerrando sus ojos.

"No cierres los ojos. Mírame." Le alzó un poco de la cabeza, y rosado abrió los ojos. Qué expresión más sucia la de su enemigo. Sin embargo, odiaba admitirse que le gustaba verla. La mano de éste sabía a sangre, pero se iba lavando el sabor con su saliva. "Sé que te gusta, no pretendas que no."

Rosado le miró con ojos entrecerrados, cerrando la boca sobre los dedos del otro. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa y rió levemente.

"Imagina cómo se sentiría, rosado. Ni siquiera podrías respirar." Metió los dedos hasta el fondo, y rosado se ruborizó hasta las orejas al imaginar el caso en que su enemigo tocara fondo en su garganta. "Todo dentro tuyo."

El nigromante le acarició la cara con la otra mano, suspirando. ¿Rosado vomitaría si realmente le daba felación profunda? Probablemente sí, por desgracia. No era lo que tenía planeado para ése momento, sin embargo era agradable la idea de joder esa hermosa cara que tenía su rehén, con su boca adorable y mejillas rojas como arreboles.

Le retiró los dedos de la boca, y observó la saliva que había en ellos. Llevó esa mano a la virilidad de rosado y la usó como lubricante, y continuó masturbándole. Rosado se aferró a él, dejando escapar suspiros y quejas de placer. El nigromante le miró con atención, memorizando esa expresión en su mente. Murmuró algo en la lengua oscura que usaba para comunicarse con los muertos, y rosado se sobresaltó cuando le levantaron de su puesto, dejándolo de pie. El nigromante entonces también se puso de pie, y le indicó que se sentara sobre el oso. Rosado se acomodó sobre el oso con las piernas estiradas, sin captar qué tenía que hacer. Entonces, el oso lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y lo levantó un poco, y casi por reflejo rosado recogió las piernas, tomado por sorpresa. El nigromante rió levemente, sentándose sobre el regazo del oso frente a rosado, acomodándose bajo las piernas de éste. Entonces el oso lo bajó, sentándolo sobre el hechicero. Rosado pudo ver entonces que los otros dos no-muertos se acercaban. Suspiró cuando el nigromante le acarició las piernas, y él le dio un beso suave en los labios como respuesta, guiado por su naturaleza romántica. El otro se escupió la mano y humedeció su virilidad con unas cuantas pasadas, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de rosado. Éste se mordió el labio inferior, mirando hacia abajo. El nigromante sonrió.

"Sé que te da miedo, pero prometo que tendré cuidado."

Esas palabras tranquilizadoras surtieron efecto en rosado, quién suspiró, sonriendo como si hubiesen descubierto su temor.

"No me da miedo...es decir...un poco de nervios tal vez..."

El nigromante rió entre dientes, levantándole de las caderas y separando sus nalgas. Rosado le ayudó, rodeándolo con sus piernas y poniendo las manos sobre los hombros. Se sorprendió cuando comprobó que sólo había puesto el pene entre sus cuartos posteriores. Y entonces, le embistió, y rosado entrecerró los ojos.

Vaya, no esperaba que se sintiese tan bien.

El nigromante le besó su cuello mientras embestía, y le escuchaba gemir en voz baja, cosa que le encendía un poco. Bueno, no un poco, sino más bien harto. Sentía el duro miembro del hechicero entre sus nalgas, y que frotaba a veces su ano cuando le embestía hacia arriba. El nigromante murmuró algo, y rosado reprimió una boqueada cuando el soldado y el ladrón le levantaron de las piernas, cada uno a un lado, y ellos se pusieron de rodillas, sosteniéndolas sobre sus hombros. El oso le sujetó de los brazos, colocándolo en una posición cómoda para el hechicero. Éste le miró a los ojos, y le puso una mano cerca de su boca, ahuecándola como si fuese a sostener algo.

"Escupe." Le dijo. Rosado juntó un poco de saliva y escupió en la mano, y el otro sonrió, llevando su mano a su ano. El caballero hizo una mueca cuando le introdujo un dedo, sintiendo molestia. El nigromante comenzó a dilatarlo, moviendo hacia los lados el dedo, y rosado gruñó de incomodidad.

"Tranquilo." Le murmuró, haciéndolo más lento. Rosado tenía el ceño fruncido, y hacía algo parecido a un puchero. El otro halló eso increíblemente gracioso, y besó el entrecejo del caballero, aliviando su expresión. "Eres más sensible de lo que creí."

Rosado hubiera rebatido eso, porque no importa si eres el tipo más rudo del mundo mundial, si te meten un dedo en el trasero jamás te sentirías cómodo, menos si era un manazas como el nigromante el que lo hacía.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si yo te hiciese eso?" Preguntó rosado, igual notando que se dilataba un poco. Ya no se sentía tan horriblemente doloroso.

"Probablemente halagado de que quieras hacerlo."

Ok, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió que podía darle esa respuesta? Era tan típico de él...

Dejo escapar una queja cuando le introdujo otro dedo más. La única razón porque no le dio una patada en la cara al otro fue que lo tenían sujeto de todos lados. Rayos, ahora sí dolía.

"Sólo un poco más..." le susurró, acariciando su rostro. "Si te relajaras, todo sería más fácil."

Claro. Era fácil decirlo cuando no te tenían tomado de todas las extremidades y de piernas abiertas. Era tanta la molestia que rosado comenzó a pensar en la pequeña pelea que habían tenido hacía unos días, y apretó los dientes de rabia. No, no. El caballero intentó relajarse. No era momento de protestar, no cuando todas las cosas estaban en su contra. El nigromante pareció leerlo en su expresión, y rosado se sorprendió cuando le escuchó hablar del tema.

"Yo...sé que no es momento de hablarlo, pero siento que me excedí contigo el otro día. No hemos hablado mucho desde entonces, ¿Verdad?"

Rosado sintió sus ojos húmedos al recordarlo. Odió todo lo que le había dicho, y le dolía más aún imaginar que era verdad. Asintió. El nigromante bajó la mirada, y su voz sonó golpeada, firme.

"Yo jamás volvería a hablar con alguien que haya dicho cosas tan descaradas sobre mí." Dijo el hechicero. "De hecho, no me agradó lo que dijiste sobre mí, así que probablemente yo no habría dado el primer paso." Rosado frunció el ceño.

"Supongo que no tenía opción, ya que me quedaré aquí por una eternidad."

"Podrías no haber hecho nada." El nigromante alzó una ceja.

"Lo estoy haciendo por gris." Casi escupió rosado. El otro sonrió con alivio.

"Entonces debo agradecerle a él que pueda oír de nuevo tu voz." Rosado miró hacia el lado cuando le acarició su cabello. "Sería una lástima no poder escucharte."

"Bueno, simplemente podrías obligarme a hablar, ¿No crees?"

El nigromante se rió al oírle decir eso.

"Puedo poseer un cuerpo. Puedo obligarlo a vivir." Rosado prestaba atención. "Pero si hay algo que no puedo hacer, es forzarlo a hablar. Supongo que eso va para los vivos también, si es que tienen suficiente voluntad para ello."

"Gris sí habla."

"Es el único muerto que he escuchado hacer sonidos modulados."

"¿Por qué?" Rosado no podía evitar tener curiosidad con esos temas. Entrecerró los ojos cuando el otro introdujo los dedos más hondo en su boca.

"Supongo que realmente quiere hablar contigo." Rosado tembló cuando retiró los dedos de él. "Es un misterio para mí."

"¿Eso no sale en tu libro de magia?" Preguntó rosado.

"Sólo dice que la voz corresponde al alma. No especifica más." Tomó las caderas del caballero y le miró a los ojos. "Podemos hablar de esto después, sabes..."

Rosado realmente quería saber más del libro del otro, pero entendió que no era momento. Asintió. El nigromante le sonrió con dulzura.

"Si supieran en el reino que muestras interés por un libro de magia negra, te quemarían vivo." Murmuró, forzando la entrada a la cavidad del otro. Rosado hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

"Espero no se enteren de eso."

El otro sintió un alivio tremendo al oírle reír. Y también un gran placer mientras entraba en él.

Maldición, sí que envidiaba a ese herrero. Con la personalidad que tenía rosado, probablemente el tipo se haya olvidado de la tal veterinaria. Al menos, si él fuera el herrero, la habría dejado de inmediato. Aunque eran suposiciones el que estuviese interesado en ella.

"Agradece que no eres mujer, o te acusarían de brujería..." Bromeó, pero de inmediato se quedó callado. Rosado notó ese cambio de estado de ánimo, y zafó un brazo del oso y la puso sobre la mejilla del nigromante.

"¿Pasa algo?"

El otro negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a rosado, tomándolo de las caderas, y le dio un beso en sus labios, tratando de acallar sus dudas. El tipo tenía un sensor para saber cuándo la tristeza hallaba su camino en él, pero no iba a dejar que siquiera se lo mencionara.

Rosado apretó los puños cuando se introdujo más en él. El nigromante no lucía tan excitado como estaba en un comienzo. Eso no era bueno; si no lograba darle lo que quería lo más probable sería que se cabreara y no reanimara a gris. Ahondó el beso, tomando por sorpresa al otro. Si el oso de mierda no lo sujetara de los brazos podría hacer más...

El nigromante cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el caballero. Lentamente subió sus manos por el torso de rosado hasta llegar a su cara, y la acogió con éstas. Le besó con más ardor, y rosado se esforzó en complacerlo.

"Dile que me suelte los brazos." Le susurró, señalando al oso con un gesto de la cabeza. El nigromante le dio la orden, y rosado puso los brazos en sus hombros. Gimió de gusto cuando el otro puso las manos en su cintura y le bajó sobre el miembro. "Unfff..."

"¿Muy rápido?" Preguntó el otro, mirándole con las cejas alzadas. Rosado acarició su nuca con los pulgares, negando con la cabeza.

"Vas bien. Es sólo que..." el caballero se sonrojó, avergonzado. No podía explicarlo, pero el otro pareció comprender porque sonrió con maldad.

"Tocó la próstata." Le dijo, jalándole hacia abajo, haciéndolo temblar en su lugar.

"¿Así se llama eso?" Rosado nunca había oído el nombre. El nigromante se rió.

"Claro, ¿cómo creías que se llamaba?"

Rosado bufó cuando le bajó de nuevo.

"No sé...me acabo de enterar de su existenciaa..."

Le comenzó a embestir lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos. El caballero sentía dolor, pero no tanto como la primera vez, y tenía el plus de sentir el roce del abdomen del otro en su entrepierna. Le estaba gustando la forma en que lo tenía. De repente se sobresaltó cuando el ladrón que lo sostenía deslizó la mano por la cara anterior de su muslo, claramente sólo porque quería ver la reacción de rosado. El nigromante le detuvo con una mirada y una clara amenaza en la lengua de los muertos. El ladrón se encogió de hombros y dejó de molestar.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Preguntó rosado, aun abrazado a su cuello. El nigromante dejó escapar una risa suave.

"¿Quieres la traducción literal?"

"Sí."

"'Deja eso si no quieres tus flechas metidas por el trasero."

Rosado se puso rojo, mirando al ladrón. Éste simplemente evitó mirarle, claramente molesto. Suspiró cuando el nigromante deslizó su mano por su pierna, sonriendo complacido.

"No lo culpo. Realmente tienes bonitas piernas, y ellos están acostumbrados a tomar lo que les gusta."

Rosado miró hacia otro lado de forma vergonzosa al oírle decir aquello.

"Tal vez lo hizo por otra cosa." Dijo el caballero, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Podría asegurar que, si estuviese vivo, ya te habría tocado más que eso."

El caballero soltó su aliento cuando el otro le embistió un poco más fuerte. Oh, aún no entendía por qué se sentía tan bien cuando pasaba por ese punto.

El nigromante no perdonaba. Le dolía cuando éste iba más fuerte, pero no bajaba el ritmo al ver su cara. Rosado se aferró firme a él, de la forma que fuese, y cada vez que le embestía fuerte, él gruñía, arañando con furia la espalda del otro, haciéndole saber que se sentía incómodo. Al menos de esa forma bajaba un poco la intensidad.

El otro sentía mucho placer cuando le daba fuerte y el caballero le arañaba desesperado. Dolía cada vez, pero le hacía sentir vivo, y no entendía por qué cuando le rasguñaba se excitaba más al penetrar. Siempre había tenido una debilidad por someter a los demás, y su mayor fetiche era, probablemente, someterlos a pesar de que lucharan. Rosado arañó fuerte, gritando cuando él, en vez de bajar la fuerza, la aumentó. Esbozó una sonrisa desquiciada, gimiendo de placer y dejándose llevar. Lo tenía agarrado de las caderas, y le daba una y otra vez. Rosado sintió que su cabello se erizaba cuando éste acercó su boca a su oído.

"No sé si arañas porque quieres que me detenga o porque quieres más." Le dijo, sosteniéndolo y echándole una buena mirada, deteniéndose. Rosado se ruborizó, su voz temblaba.

"Ah...am..."

"Di algo, maldición." Le susurró con tono de molestia.

"...duele harto, pero..." le miró lascivo, acariciando su rostro. El mayor besó su cuello, comenzando a mover su cuerpo contra el suyo de una forma mucho más delicada. "Hah...ahhhh..." el caballero sentía su miembro arder de excitación. Oh, rayos, pensaba él. Realmente le gustaba cómo le hacía. Nunca fue conservador, pero tampoco era de los que gustaba andar con cada tipa/tipo que conocía, por eso le resultaba difícil comprender por qué le gustaba tanto que un maldito psicópata le hiciera sentirse tan caliente.

Probablemente era un fetiche suyo que no conocía.

El nigromante se rió, acariciando la quijada del caballero, mirándolo a sus ojos, muy cerca de él. Rosado podía sentir su aliento, tibio, inodoro (qué cosa más increíble).

"¿Mejor?"

"No tienes idea." Suspiró rosado, deleitado de sentir la mano del otro envolver su miembro y jalarle. Cerró sus ojos, y echó la cabeza atrás. El hechicero deslizó sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello ahora expuesto, besando y respirando su esencia. Aún la sentía bajo el hedor de la sangre, sudor y polvo del camino, sin contar el olor del salón. Rosado olía tan adorable como lucía.

"Creo que sí puedo hacerme la idea." Le susurró a su oído, sin dejar de masturbarle. Rosado respiraba más rápido, pero no se descontrolaba. Le oyó resoplar, aparentemente satisfecho con lo que le hacía.

Maldición de todos los cielos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan malditamente bien?

Miró hacia la bóveda del salón, suspirando. No quería mirar a los muertos. No podía mirar a gris, no en la posición en la que estaba ahora. Se sentía sucio, se sentía inútil, se sentía horrible, y a la vez, tan, tan complacido, que quería gritar su gusto y dolor a lo que diesen sus pulmones, sin importar si eso era moralmente inaceptable, o si eso le degradaría aún más.

Entonces, el nigromante interrumpió sus pensamientos con un abrazo. Rosado le abrazó también para no perder el equilibrio.

"Excúsame el que no continúe. Es que me siento cerca, y sería un error no hacerlo más fuerte en este momento."

El caballero no terminó de entender hasta que sintió las manos del otro bajar por su espalda hasta cogerlo del trasero, y sujetarlo firme en esa posición. La siguiente embestida fue salvaje. Rosado tuvo la impresión de que destruía sus intestinos con tal fuerza, y de sus ojos huyeron las lágrimas, mientras se ahogaba en el grito de dolor que había emitido. Él no se detuvo. Las manos que lo tomaban lo subían y bajaban sobre el regazo de su dueño, implacables, y todo su cuerpo se conmocionó al oír el gruñido del hechicero, un gruñido excitado y satisfecho.

"Ah...amm...por favor..." lloriqueó rosado, arañando la espalda de su celador. "...detente...duele mucho..."

El otro se rió entre dientes, sin detenerse.

"No puedo."

El caballero salivó cuando le mordieron el hombro, jodiéndole fuerte. Iba a perder el sentido de tanto dolor que sentía. El nigromante jadeaba salvaje, incapaz de sentir compasión en tal momento. Y terminó, bufando, soltándolo de inmediato. Rosado tomó mucho aire cuando se salió de él, su cuerpo se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, sin fuerza. Vio la feroz sonrisa del otro, quién parecía muy satisfecho con su postura derrotada y su expresión de dolor.

"Suéltenlo. Con cuidado." Farfulló a sus subordinados, y éstos hicieron lo pedido, dejando las piernas del caballero a su custodia. Rosado se dejó reacomodar sobre su regazo, con los dientes apretados de impotencia. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando el otro le besó su frente con más suavidad que maldad. "Hiciste bien en quedarte quieto, ya me estabas cabreando. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Horrible." Rosado trató de sonreír, pero el dolor y la vergüenza se la ganaban, así que salió algo más similar a una mueca. El nigromante alzó las cejas.

"Awwww...qué tierno de tu parte hacer esto para hablar con gris. Hablar te mantiene cuerdo, lo reconozco, pero si sufres tanto...creo que no debería estar sugiriéndote esto...puedes hablar conmigo, si quieres, para no terminar golpeando tu cabeza contra las paredes."

Rosado le miró con sorpresa, más no dijo nada. ¿Qué? ¿Acababa de decir que no le iba a forzar a tener sexo con él? ¡Sonaba muy irreal después de lo que acababa de hacer con él!

"¿Qué?" Pudo sacar finalmente de su boca algo. El hechicero no respondió. "Y... ¿qué harás entonces?"

"Tengo muchos cadáveres a mi disposición." Al ver la mirada de asco que le daba rosado, aclaró la voz, sonriendo. "Oh, hablabas de ti. Bueno...me basta con tenerte para mis peleas. Y verte, y oírte hablar."

El caballero suspiró de placer al sentir la mano del otro tomar su viril miembro y acariciarlo, tal como le gustaba: suave y lento. Qué increíble que se hubiese dado cuenta de aquél detalle. Recostó su cuerpo sobre el oso, dejándose llevar.

"¿Es en serio?" Preguntó, esperando que le respondiese con un 'no seas tonto' o alguna frase tipo 'tan serio como un payaso', pero su corazón se sobrecogió al oír que le respondía afirmativamente.

"¿Te gustaría hablar conmigo en vez de gris?"

El caballero se vio obligado a pensar en la pregunta, ya que su celador dejó de complacerle para que no se distrajera.

La verdad de las cosas era que no sabía qué responderle. Su mente se fue a blanco. Seguro, la idea de no seguir siendo abusado era buena, pero el hablar con un tipo que estaba más loco que todos los tipos que había conocido...o era hablar con gris o con el nigromante. Cordura o locura. Sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza, placer...

¿En qué estaba pensando?

"¿Rosado...?" Volvió su mirada perdida hacia la del otro, quién parecía divertido. "Es sólo una pregunta. Responde lo que quieras; no me molesta si no quieres hablar conmigo. Entiendo perfectamente..."

Nuevamente retomó el acto, y el caballero dejó que su mente siguiera en blanco. No quería pensar. Su cuerpo pedía algo de satisfacción por el dolor recibido, y no quería negarse. Su mente refutaba la idea de seguir acostándose con el tipo, pero aun así no había respondido la pregunta cuando se lo planteó.

Sólo dejó escapar su aliento en un suspiro, dando a entender que estaba confortable.

"¿Mmm? ¿Te gusta?" El nigromante acarició su pancita con su otra mano. "Te aguantaste tanto que creo que te mereces algo de tu gusto."

Sólo recibió un gemido como respuesta.

Sus manos cálidas le hacían sentir bien. Pero entonces pensó en gris. Pensó en el herrero. Su corazón dolió, y ya no quiso nada más.

"Basta. Es suficiente."

"¿Qué?" El nigromante pareció sorprenderse. Soltó la virilidad de su rehén y se lo quedó mirando. Rosado parecía hacer un puchero, pero era simplemente su tristeza la que lo hacía contraer su rostro de esa forma. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. "¿Te disgusta?"

"Eh...no, pero...no quiero que continúes."

Su cara fue de desconcierto. A pesar de todo el poder que tenía sobre el caballero, supo comprender qué le pasaba realmente.

"Entiendo." Se secó las manos en el oso, y murmuró algo en la lengua de los muertos. El ladrón y el soldado cayeron desarticulados en sus lugares, y el oso quedó lacio donde estaba sentado. "Extrañas al herrero. Extrañas tu casa. Te sientes triste. Pero no te engañes...no porque te deje en paz dejarás de sentir tristeza, o de pensar en él, o de volverte loco día a día. Además...no lo estabas pasando mal antes de pensar en ello, y esto te hará sentir mejor de ánimo." Hizo una sonrisa de lado, observando la preocupación en los ojos de rosado. "No tengo nada que envidiarle a tu herrero si es que puedo hacerte sentir placer. Dime, ¿qué tiene el herrero que yo no tenga?" Pudo sentir la tensión en el caballero al oír la pregunta que había hecho, sin embargo éste respondió de inmediato.

"Bondad, y de seguro siente amor de verdad."

El nigromante alzó las cejas, como si se hubiese sorprendido, cuando en realidad estaba divertido.

"¿Seguro? ¿Tú lo sabes?"

El caballero se quedó en silencio con aquella pregunta. El otro aprovechó de continuar hablando.

"Es imposible saberlo. No conoces ese lado."

"Sé que es así."

"Crees que yo no puedo amar." Se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo con una media sonrisa. "Y crees que él sí. Qué divertido sería que resultase al revés, pero bueno, eso no responde la pregunta. Rosado, ambos somos personas, manejamos armas, y matamos gente. Conoces el mundo. Mientras yo te pueda complacer, no debería importarte de dónde provenga el cariño que necesites."

Rosado se atragantó en sus palabras. Ésa había sido una desvergonzada invitación. Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, y eso dolía.

"Pero me importa." Respondió el caballero. "Realmente me importa si es cariño de verdad o si simplemente buscas saciarte conmigo. Adelante, continúa. Para mí fue suficiente ya, pero por algo te pedí a gris de vuelta, así que no puedo quejarme."

El nigromante dejó de sonreír abruptamente al oírle hablar así. Y rosado quiso llorar cuando le abrazó contra sí y lo levantó en brazos, sin decir nada más que 'si no quieres continuar, no lo haré.' ¿Que por qué quería llorar? Porque que su celador sintiera compasión de él le hacía sentir patético. ¡Él era un caballero del rey, fuerte, leal, y debía actuar como tal!

El otro le llevó a la zona donde dormía normalmente y lo dejó en una parte más o menos limpia del suelo. Se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el pelo, y entonces rosado dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Era terrible.

"¿Quieres a gris ahora?" Le murmuró, sonando amable. El caballero negó con la cabeza, su rostro contraído de pena. Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda al hechicero y tapándose la cara con las manos, llorando desconsolado en silencio. Se sorprendió cuando el otro se recostó a su lado y le abrazó, apoyando su rostro en su nuca y juntando su cuerpo con el suyo, su brazo sobre su torso y el aliento tibio en su espalda. "Mañana te lo daré entonces. No llores...sólo te estás desgastando en vano."

"No puedo evitarlo." Rosado tragó saliva, respirando pesadamente. "No es algo que pueda controlar."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio absoluto por un buen rato. Rosado cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose agotado. Quería descansar del mundo, descansar de ese salón lleno de muertos y de su macabro amo. Sin embargo, sus deseos nunca eran cumplidos en ese mundo de aberración, y se resignó a la atención no deseada del nigromante. Su mano acariciaba su pancita, zona especialmente sensible ya que aún estaba excitado en cierta forma, y se preguntó si lo estaría haciendo adrede.

Por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no era estúpido.

"Dije que no tenía nada que envidiarle a tu amor inalcanzable, pero sé que hay algo que me causa envidia de él, algo que él tiene y yo no." Dijo, susurrándole pasivamente. Rosado sintió que su estómago se hacía un nudo.

"¿Qué podría ser?" Dijo, sonando más sarcástico de lo que intencionalmente quería sonar, pero su celador no pareció molestarse.

"¿De verdad no lo sabes?" Al haber silencio como respuesta, el hombre se rió entre dientes, abrazándolo fuerte contra sí. Qué indecente. "Eres tan hábil, pero tan ingenuo, que me da lástima que seas caballero. Lo que envidio de tu herrero es que tiene toda tu atención, toda tu vida está encomendada a su persona, y todos tus pensamientos están dirigidos a él. Sería todo más fácil para ti si no fueras tan idealista."

Rosado habló, pero su voz sonó más agria que nunca.

"Una cosa es desear un ideal, otra cosa es aceptar que tal ideal no es alcanzable, y otra cosa totalmente diferente es estar contigo." Una vez dicho esto, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. El otro no acusó recibo, pero rosado supo que había sido hiriente. Rayos, sentía culpa de ser hiriente con sus enemigos, ¿qué clase de caballero era entonces?

"Depende de tu enfoque de ideal. Para mí era ideal tenerte muerto junto a tus compañeros, pero el tiempo te ha dado la razón. Creo que nunca había disfrutado tanto estar con alguien, aunque deba oírte decir cosas como la que acabas de decir ahora."

Vaya, sí había acusado recibo. Aquello golpeó a rosado como una cornisa caída del techo, haciéndole comprender que algo no estaba bien ahí.

¿De qué forma lo estaba mirando? No quería imaginarlo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. ¿El tío parecía afectado por su actitud? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?

Se dejó acariciar por el otro, su tren del pensamiento yéndose a la irrealidad de los sueños. Estaba cansado, le dolía todo, y quería descansar. Además, era la primera vez en días que no sentía frío en el gran salón, acurrucado como estaba en los brazos del nigromante.


	2. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Creo que odio el pan con mermelada."

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose cansadísimo, pero definitivamente mucho mejor que el día anterior. Aún tenía demasiado sueño como para captar su entorno, pero cuando intentó estirarse, notó que había un brazo pasado sobre su cuerpo, tibio y fuerte, y lo tenía bien sujeto. Reconoció quién era de inmediato, y puso cara de malhumor.

"Por la chingada, me lleva la que me trae." Dijo, quedándose inmóvil para no despertar al otro. Se giró un poco para verle la cara al desgraciado. El nigromante sonreía mientras dormía, y también parecía muy cansado. Rosado se cuestionó si realmente había pasado la noche con él, porque eso era nuevo, más no algo que le tranquilizara. Recordó la pregunta que el tío le había hecho después de que hubiesen yacido, y se preguntó por qué había dudado al responder.

Todo el tema le estaba enfermando. Esperaba cualquier cosa excepto que le dijese entre líneas que quería el tipo de atención que el herrero recibía. ¿En qué pensaba aquél hombre?

Una idea pasó por su mente. El nigromante estaba durmiendo desprotegido a su lado. Podía ir y asesinarlo fácilmente, y podría salir de ese infierno. Podría volver a casa, llevar a gris a su pueblo, ver a sus amigos, hablarle al herrero, y retomar su vida como era antes de la gran guerra.

Se incorporó suavemente, quitando de encima el brazo de él, y le apuntó a la cara, dispuesto a hacerlo y todo, pero a la hora de invocar la magia, se detuvo. Bajó la mano, sonriendo tristemente.

No podía hacerlo, por alguna razón. No era de su estilo asesinar a gente durmiendo. Rojo y verde lo hacían a menudo, pero él nunca pudo. Además que pensó en el nigromante. ¿Por qué se daba el lujo de dormir desprotegido a su lado? ¿Tanto confiaba en que no le haría daño? Lucía tranquilo, como si hubiese tenido la mejor noche de su vida. Las palabras que le había dicho aún sonaban en su mente, y se quedó quieto, intentando hacerles sentido.

Mirando alrededor, vio a dos esqueletos haciendo guardia, apoyados contra la pared. Oh. Conque por eso estaba tan tranquilo, ¿eh? Los esqueletos estaban muy atentos a sus movimientos, ambos apuntándole con sus arcos. Rosado alzó su ceja, haciendo un rostro de desaprobación. Se volvió a recostar, y se acurrucó contra su celador. Se cuestionó por qué hacía eso. Estaba loco, ¿Verdad? O tal vez necesitaba no sentirse tan solo. Tal vez era el frío.

Los esqueletos bajaron las armas, y continuaron en lo que parecía ser una conversación silenciosa.

* * *

Gris le miró con expresión blanca mientras le hablaba sin parar ni un momento. Rosado tenía tanto de qué hablar, tantas cosas que tenía en su pecho que sentía que iba a explotar si no las sacaba. Le contó de su pelea, lo brutal que había sido el nigromante con sus respuestas. Gris asentía, prestando completa atención.

"...bueno, tema aparte de lo que haya hecho, el caso es que terminó y nos quedamos abrazados un rato, y yo estaba muy cansado y quería dormir, quería dormir por años y no despertar de lo cansado que estaba. Y entonces él me dijo algo súper preocupante, gris, y no he podido dejar de pensar en ello." Rosado dijo, con expresión de angustia.

"¿Qué dijo?" Preguntó gris, tratando de imaginar qué podía ser peor que lo que ya había pasado.

"Dijo que nunca había disfrutado tanto estar con alguien." Rosado temblaba. "Y dijo que envidiaba al herrero." No le dijo explícitamente cómo le había hecho saber eso.

"¿Y eso te preocupa?" Dijo gris, sin comprender.

"¿Sabes qué significa eso, gris?" Gris negó con la cabeza. "Pasó la noche conmigo. El maldito quiere algo más que favores, y es algo que no puedo darle. ¡Él sabe que jamás podría corresponderle!"

"¿Seguro que es lo que piensas?" Gris se acomodó contra la pared. "Quiero decir...tal vez envidia al herrero porque no tendría que obligarte...a ya sabes qué. Y tal vez durmió acá por otras razones...dudo que él pueda sentir algo, rosado. Tiene un corazón oscuro, y juega con las personas. ¿Cómo saber que no está jugando contigo?"

Rosado se quedó en silencio. De alguna forma, no le agradaba mucho la idea que jugase con él, pero no supo si era porque odiaba ser manipulado o si le decepcionaba que él no se sintiese como creía.

¿Por qué le molestaría lo último? Mientras gris le miraba, pensaba una respuesta apropiada para él.

"No...no lo sé." Admitió rosado. "Con suerte sé si voy a estar vivo en un rato más, o si podré hablar contigo de nuevo. Probablemente está tratando de volverme loco por alguna macabra razón, o tal vez realmente está interesado en mí. Ambas son igual de terribles, más la segunda que la primera. No sé a qué pueda llegar esto, sólo sé que tengo que salir de aquí, pero no me iré sin ti, gris. Tienes que volver a donde perteneces."

Gris sonrió bajo su yelmo.

"Sería bonito."

Rosado le dio un abrazo fuerte, riendo amistosamente.

"El bardo probablemente pueda tocarte una canción en flauta. Hay una muy de moda por estos días." Empezó a tararearla, haciendo el ritmo sobre sus piernas. Gris prestó atención, sin interrumpir su acto, pero de repente le tocó el hombro a rosado con su dedo. Éste levantó la vista, y vio al nigromante entrando a la sala. Ambos callaron, y miraron. El otro les dirigió una mirada antes de proseguir su camino. Cerró las puertas, y se sentó en el suelo. Reanimó a un grupo de ninjas y a otro de soldados del volcán, y los hizo pelear entre ellos. En la encarnizada pelea, rosado notó que el nigromante era bastante similar a un titiritero, ya que, si bien la mayoría de los movimientos eran por iniciativa de los no-muertos, el hechicero podía cambiar sus tácticas a voluntad. Probablemente eso era lo que estaba practicando con ellos, ya que estaba con el libro en la mano y de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo.

"Bueno, algo así era la canción." Dijo rosado, cambiando el tema. "Supongo que después podrás oírla."

Gris asintió. Miraron la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Obviamente los soldados del volcán iban a ganar, eran más fuertes y resistentes que los ninjas piratas.

"Cuando estuvimos en el barco para ir al desierto, estos ninjas empezaron a caer del cielo y nos atacaban como si no hubiera mañana..." rosado recordaba aquella situación. "Disparaban como enfermos con sus cañones hacia nuestro navío, y naranjo y verde estaban gritando cosas entre tanto ruido. Por suerte salimos casi intactos de ésa."

Escuchó la voz del nigromante sobre la suya.

"¡Rosado! Recoge tu arma y ponte protecciones, _ahora_."

Rosado suspiró. Sabía qué significaba eso. En variadas ocasiones le hacía prepararse y le obligaba a pelear contra un montón de no-muertos para su diversión. Gris le alentaba desde su puesto esta vez, así que no todo era tan malo. Rosado trataba de pensar que era como el entrenamiento en la escuela de armas, y que debía mantener la calma. Se puso de pie y se equipó lo más rápido que pudo.

El nigromante comenzó a reanimar cuerpos, creando un grupo de gente que estaba a sus órdenes para matar al caballero como si nada. Rosado sabía que ellos no podían hablar como gris, pero podía ver en sus miradas que querían destrozarlo. Casi lo habían logrado una vez, en esos días en que no se hablaban él y el nigromante, y cuando estaba en el suelo, el hechicero se reía al ver sus esfuerzos por sobreponerse, mientras todos le daban en el suelo. Acababa muerto (de cansancio) después de cada sesión de peleas.

Se terminó de poner las protecciones y tomó el hacha en sus manos. Caminó lento hacia el círculo de enemigos que había allí, quienes no se movieron hasta que se puso al medio. Se puso en posición de pelea, y pensó en un plan para evitar que todos se le encimaran a la vez.

Escuchó al nigromante dar la orden, y todos se le tiraron encima.

Rosado golpeó al primer muerto con su escudo, y esquivó al siguiente, devolviendo un espadazo. Sintió el calor de una llamarada, y alcanzó a correrse del área antes de ser rostizado vivo.

"¡SÍIIIII ROSADO, TÚ PUEDES!" Gris le gritaba desde su puesto, golpeando su espada contra su escudo para hacer el ritmo de la canción que se usaba para animar a los soldados antes de una batalla. Rosado sonrió bajo su yelmo, reconociendo el ritmo, y comenzó a cantar el cántico junto a su compañero en voz baja.

El nigromante admitía que le gustaba ver la dinámica de aquellos dos cuando estaban juntos. Había notado que rosado subía su nivel de pelea cuando estaba de mejor humor, así que se dedicó a mirar la pelea. No dio órdenes a sus subordinados para que se midiesen, quería ver qué tan bien se batía el caballero contra éstos a su máximo potencial.

Un espadazo logró abrirle camino, y remató a uno de los enemigos, abatiéndole, pero se dio cuenta de que simplemente era un muñeco cuando era muy tarde. El ninja le atacó por detrás con su espada, dañando su hombro con una profunda herida. Rosado aguantó el dolor y se aseguró de matar al tipo real en vez de un muñeco. Uno menos.

**6/7**

"¡VAMOOOOS, ASÍ SE HACE!" Gris saltaba en su puesto, emulando la pelea a la vez que la veía, realmente animado. Rosado se cubrió con su escudo de un montón de shurikens y realizó el giro mágico, habilidad que había aprendido cuando estaban acampando cerca del pantano. Gris se sorprendió, y vitoreó más fuerte, animando a su compañero. Rosado chocó su espada contra un ninja, y forcejeó hasta ganar el ataque, quitándose al tipo de encima justo a tiempo para esquivar otra llamarada. El nigromante se acercó disimuladamente a gris, esperando observar algo más respecto al tema del origen de su voz (estaba convencido de que la modulación no provenía de su cuerpo, y quería comprobarlo), pero entonces pasó algo inesperado, tanto para gris como para él. En una fracción de segundos, un soldado de fuego tiró al suelo a rosado, y el caballero soltó el arma por acción del golpe. Indefenso casi, rodó fuera del área para esquivar ataques, pero realmente era difícil debido a los cadáveres que entorpecían el paso. Hizo un brinco mágico, pero otro de los guerreros había leído su táctica y logró asestarle con su arma en el aire. El caballero prácticamente voló cinco metros, quedando más lejos aún de su hacha circular.

"¡¡Rosado!!" Exclamó su amigo, corriendo hacia el área de pelea. El nigromante, captando que aquello no terminaría como esperaba, dio una orden para todos los no muertos.

'¡Dejad que tome el arma!' Les gritó. Para su disgusto, no escucharon sus palabras, y continuaron persiguiendo al caballero, que se batía sólo a magia y puñetes aquí y allá, más una que otra puñalada con su navaja cuando se le acercaban mucho. Gris abatió a un soldado de fuego, y le lanzó su espada a rosado, quién la recogió cuanto antes y pudo rebanar la cabeza de uno de los ninjas de la forma más violenta, tal como una guillotina haría.

**4/7**

Un soldado quemó parcialmente el brazo derecho de rosado, causándole un gran dolor. La espada de gris era muy pesada, no estaba acostumbrado a su balance y era mucho más lento. De repente, los no muertos cambiaron de estrategia, y rosado no supo leerlo. Todos se voltearon a atacar a gris, y éste, que estaba desarmado, se vio obligado a correr para poder tener una oportunidad con su arco y flechas, pero los muertos no le cedían distancia. Rosado comenzó a correr detrás de los enemigos, desesperado. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No entendía por qué atacaban a su amigo, pero tenía que hacer algo para detenerlos.

'¿Qué hacen? ¡No les dije que atacaran al otro!' Exclamó el nigromante en esa lengua extraña. Pensó en que tampoco les había dicho que _no_ lo hicieran, y que no les había indicado que se midieran en batalla. Entonces comprobó, para su alivio, que obedecieron la orden, pero algo mucho peor ocurrió. Rosado estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, pero todos estaban esperando precisamente que el caballero hiciese eso.

Lo habían planeado desde un principio.

El ninja restante usó una barrida contra él, y nuevamente rosado se fue al suelo. Antes de que el caballero alcanzase a cubrirse, un espadazo cayó sobre él, e iba directo hacia su cuello. Iba a morir, lo sabía. Vio el estupor de gris, la sonrisa en los ojos de su enemigo.

Una espada de filo negro detuvo el proceso. Fue muy rápido. Rosado sólo vio al nigromante abatir violentamente al que había atacado, gritando algo incomprensible para él. Los tres luchadores restantes soltaron sus armas, quedando inmóviles en su sitio, mirando a su amo destrozar por piezas al sujeto en cuestión.

Rosado temblaba en su lugar, aún con la sensación fría de la muerte bajando por su espalda, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y el miedo y la incertidumbre llenando sus pensamientos. Gris le ayudó a ponerse de pie, preguntándole si estaba bien, pero rosado no podía dejar de mirar al nigromante, aún agotando su ira contra aquél sujeto.

“... ¡Rosado! ¡Reacciona!" Gris le sacudía, y rosado volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

"Estoy bien." Dijo, sus manos temblando. Sentía la sangre correr por su espalda desde la herida. Se iba a desmayar, lo sentía.

El nigromante miró enfurecido a los tres luchadores restantes, y les gritó en su lengua. Su ropa estaba llena de sangre del otro, y sus manos temblaban de pura rabia. No comprendía. No comprendía aquella estúpida sublevación. ¿No les había indicado que no debían tomar iniciativas propias? Se sentía estúpido por no pensar en aquel escenario.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se dio vuelta lentamente, y miró a rosado.

El caballero le miraba desde la oscuridad de su yelmo sonriente, pero podía oler su miedo y ver cómo temblaba. Gris aún le sostenía, como si fuese a caerse o algo. Y ahí, en el suelo, estaban los restos del que casi había abatido a su caballero, dispersos y rebanados. Qué desastre.

"..." el nigromante no sabía qué decir. Había fallado su práctica, no había prestado completa atención a sus subordinados y éstos tomaron toda la libertad de vengarse de su enemigo. Cayó en la cuenta de que su corazón estaba agitado, y que su cabeza dolía. Oh, estaba estresado. Hacía años que no experimentaba aquella sensación. Aún no podía superar lo cerca que había estado de ver morir a su rehén. "Lo siento. Esto no era lo que tenía planeado."

Rosado suspiró cuando gris tomó su brazo y lo pasó sobre su hombro, cargando su peso sobre él. La hemorragia era dolorosa, la sangre salía a borbotones de ella, pero lo que más había afectado al caballero había sido su experiencia cercana a la muerte.

El nigromante sintió que se ponía rojo, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la estancia con paso apresurado. Una vez fuera, se apoyó contra una pared. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. ¡Se había desconcentrado, y la situación se le había salido de control! Últimamente había estado muy ido; era un tema importante el saber el origen de la voz de gris, pero... ¿cruzarse en el camino de un aliado y matarlo por segunda vez, sin piedad ni ceremonia, por un caballero? Lo había destrozado por completo de forma insensata. Además que se había distraído lo suficiente como para no indicarles lo esencial a sus subordinados, por lo que era su culpa, todo fue un error tras otro. Oh, si el mago se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo...

Caminó hacia su aposento, y entró y se dirigió a su mesa de alquimia, tomando una poción de curación y devolviéndose por donde había venido.

Tomó aire antes de entrar al salón, y caminó hacia rosado con la postura más firme que podía lograr de momento, y le tendió la poción. Rosado le quedó mirando, con ojos perdidos, pero gris se la recibió.

"Esto definitivamente ayudará." Dijo, apoyando en el suelo a su amigo y ayudándole a ingerir el líquido. El nigromante ya no quería ver más sangre. Quería que el sangrado se detuviese.

Rosado estaría bien, era fuerte.

Aún así estaba arrepentido de no haberse concentrado en lo que hacía.

* * *

Se recostó en su cama, después de haberse quitado la armadura y terminar la tarea encomendada por el mago. Su cabeza aún dolía. Era increíble lo susceptible que estaba frente a situaciones que no eran de su agrado, y ésta parecía ser una de esas situaciones.

No había caído en la cuenta durante días, pero sólo en el momento en que vio cercana la decapitación de su caballero fue que se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería perderlo. Se cuestionó el porqué de hacerlo pelear. Realmente no disfrutaba; sufría cuando le dañaban. El nigromante se cubrió la cara con su brazo, angustiado.

Se preguntó por qué se sentía así; por qué su corazón dolía tanto sin saber la razón.

* * *

"Lamento si te importuno." Dijo a modo de saludo. Rosado le miró desde la oscuridad de su yelmo.

"Mmm."

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó, sentándose a su lado. El caballero se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que mejor."

"Ah." El nigromante le miró de arriba abajo, leyendo su postura. Estaba triste, lo podía ver. "Yo te veo peor, pero confiaré en tus palabras." Sustrajo un paquete cerrado de su bolso, y se lo pasó. Rosado no se lo recibió, y el hombre se lo quedó mirando con aún más preocupación. Frunció el ceño. "Recíbelo."

"Creo que odio el pan con mermelada."

Su voz sonó tan, pero tan dolida que el nigromante no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Dejó el objeto sobre las piernas del otro y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Eso te tiene de malhumor?" Al no recibir respuesta, asumió que no, pero continuó con el tema. "Bueno, tal vez sí tienes razón. Pero entonces, ¿qué te gustaría?"

Rosado alzó sus cejas de sorpresa. No esperaba que realmente le diese importancia al tema. Se encogió de hombros.

"No sé. Cualquier cosa menos eso."

Escuchó que el nigromante se reía. Vio que el tipo se acomodaba bien a su lado y sacaba su libro, abriéndolo en una página marcada. "Entendido. Pensaré en algo." Le respondió, prestando atención al libro. Rosado se quedó mirando el texto, tratando de leer, pero estaba en otro idioma.

"¿Siempre lees el mismo libro o lees otros libros?" Le preguntó. El hombre pasó una página con cuidado.

"Hace años que no leo libros por diversión, si es a lo que te refieres." Respondió, alzando su mirada y observándole con una sonrisa. "¿Te interesan los libros?"

"..." rosado no supo responder su pregunta.

"¿Solías leer libros?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"A veces." Murmuró, dejando el pan a un lado y abrazándose a sus piernas. "Rara vez por diversión."

"Ah." Se lo quedó mirando hasta que el caballero se sintió nervioso. "Supongo que leías sólo enciclopedias de magia entonces."

"Eh..."

"¿Me equivoco?"

"Leí la Ilíada una vez."

El hechicero aguantó una risotada.

"No sé si eres un lector muy poco apasionado, o si te da vergüenza admitir que sólo has leído la Biblia."

"No la leí." Respondió de inmediato, poniéndose rojo bajo el yelmo. "Sé de qué trata, pero..."

"¿No eres creyente?"

Rosado se quedó callado. Si le hubiesen preguntado hace algunos días atrás, hubiera dicho que sí (a pesar de saber que era censurada su orientación y probablemente la iglesia lo rechazaba), pero ahora la pregunta se le hacía un poco difícil de responder. Había visto tanto en tan poco tiempo que ya no sabía qué era real, y qué no lo era. El nigromante resopló por su nariz.

"Vale." Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. "La biblia, como libro de ficción, es interesante, pero como guía religiosa creo que no acierta muy bien con la realidad. ¡Es gracioso que lleves una cruz en tu uniforme, debo decir!" Rosado rodó los ojos ante su observación, resoplando, y el nigromante se rió entre dientes. "Entonces, ¿qué has leído, rosado? ¿Qué libros te gustan?"

"..." el caballero no quería responder su pregunta. Le daba vergüenza exponer sus gustos con aquél tío.

"¿Quieres que adivine? Yo diría que lees poesía. Estoy 95% seguro" Dijo, sonando suficiente. Se sorprendió cuando rosado se encogió de hombros.

"O sea, sí...leo poesía a veces...no es mi favorita..."

"¿NO?" Pareció haberse sorprendido mucho. "Tienes toda la pinta."

"El género de lectura que menos me gusta es el mítico...y prefiero ése antes que la poesía." Mintió, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos. El nigromante guardó silencio unos instantes, procesando la información. De repente, una sonrisa salvaje asomó a sus labios.

"No te gusta la temática religiosa, detestas la poesía y te disgusta el género mítico en general, ¿No? Descartemos entonces fantasía, y el género de viajes, después de todo, eres un caballero...has visto bastante mundo...umm...sabes, aún no me calza lo que dijiste con lo de la Ilíada, pero creo saber qué te gusta leer cuando estás solo." Su voz se tornó sombría. "Me has mentido, rosado." El caballero se puso nervioso ante la acusación, y se movió en su puesto, incómodo. "Te gusta la poesía, adoras la poesía, pero no de cualquier tipo. Te gustan las novelas de amor cortés, exclusivamente las albas, y te gusta leer el detalle de un _drutz_ gorreando a un noble. Te gusta leer cómo gana su corazón y luego la hace suya."

Rosado sintió que su corazón latía rápido, y que se ponía rojo como sandía, y que sus orejas quemaban.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Exclamó, sonando ofendido. "¡No leo esas cosas!"

"¿Atreverme a qué? ¿A decir la verdad?" Su sonrisa se hizo más pícara. "Probablemente todos los caballeros leen eso, pero sólo con protagonistas realmente caballerescos....hehehe...ohhhh, vamos, al enfadarte sólo me das la razón."

Rosado se cruzó de brazos, ignorándole. Entonces sintió que le daba unos golpecitos en el yelmo.

"¿Terminaste ya de burlarte?" Dijo rosado, sonando enfadado. El nigromante le sonrió de forma sincera.

"Cuando era joven, también leíamos de esas novelas." Dijo, y se quedó quieto al notar la rareza en la postura de rosado.

"¿Leíamos? ¿Con quién leías?" Preguntó. Y el nigromante sacudió la cabeza, dejando de sonreír.

"Con nadie." Dijo. Se puso de pie, dejando el libro ahí mismo, y caminó hacia fuera del salón. Rosado le miró con sorpresa.

¿Preguntó algo que no debía preguntar?

Miró hacia su lado, el libro de tapas oscuras seguía ahí. No quiso tocarlo. Las hojas amarillas y desgastadas revelaban su uso durante generaciones, pero aún así estaba bien conservado. Se preguntó dónde podía hallar ese tipo de libros.

Otra pregunta más que su celador probablemente no respondería.

* * *

Le vio aparecer aproximadamente una hora después, con un libro en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Rosado le miró solamente, luciendo curioso. El nigromante tomó asiento a su lado, recogiendo primero el libro de tapas negras y dejándolo a un lado.

"Busqué algo apropiado para ti. No es tu género, pero aún así es muy bueno. Creo." Le entregó el tomo, y rosado se lo recibió. Leyó el título, y volvió a mirar al nigromante. "¿Qué?" Preguntó, al ver la postura de duda de su caballero.

"¿La divina comedia?"

"Sólo tengo el primer tomo. Bastará de momento, ¿Verdad?"

"Supongo." Respondió, abriendo el libro. "¿De qué trata?"

El nigromante bajó las cejas, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo, es decir, le miró con desaprobación.

"Te pasé el libro para que lo leyeras, pero si quieres un resumen asumiré que no te interesa."

Ambos se miraron en silencio, por varios segundos. Rosado cortó contacto visual primero, volviendo su vista hacia el libro que se le había entregado. Se leía el título en la primera página, y el subtítulo "Inferno".

"Veo porqué te gusta." Murmuró.

"¿Acabas de hacer un chiste?" Pareció asombrado. "Mejor léelo." Sugirió, abriendo su propio libro. "Sé que te gustará, lo puedo sentir."

Rosado nunca había oído sobre tal libro, pero decidió que le daría un intento. No tenía mucho que hacer tampoco, así que comenzó a leer. ¿Por qué se llamaba 'comedia' si era una cántica trágica, por lo que veía?

El nigromante le dio unos golpecitos sobre el hombro. Volvió su vista sobre él, y vio que sonreía.

"Ni siquiera tocaste el pan que te traje. Creo que hablabas en serio respecto a que te había aburrido."

"¿Por qué bromearía sobre eso?" Preguntó rosado, sonando muy aburrido en efecto.

El hechicero se rió profundamente, cerrando sus ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No lo sé." Metió la mano a su bolso y sacó una manzana. "Ten."

El caballero alzó una ceja, recibiéndola. Entonces su celador le miró fijamente, con expresión concentrada. Se puso nervioso ante tal presión, y respiró hondo.

"Gracias."

Al ver que no dejaba de mirarle, sintió que empezaba a sudar frío.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

El nigromante no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo muy invasivo, pero al oír la pregunta de rosado, se salió de su área personal y volvió a su libro.

"Nada. No pasa nada."

No le quiso obligar a comer de inmediato, a pesar de que lo deseaba, pues no había visto el rostro del caballero desde que gris le había atendido después de las heridas que había recibido en la dispareja pelea que había planteado. Quería ver qué tan cansado lucía, o si sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que su voz daba a entender. Dejó de pensar en ello y trató de prestar atención a su libro por enésima vez.

Rosado continuó con su libro, dejando la fruta de lado, a pesar de que su estómago dolía de hambre.

* * *

Al entrar a la sala, no vio a rosado por ningún lado. No se puede describir la desesperación que el nigromante sintió, y el revoltijo que se hizo en su estómago. Caminó por la sala en silencio, mirando hacia todos lados. ¿Había escapado? ¡¿PERO CÓMO?!

Algo no le calzaba, sin embargo. La espada, escudo y bolso del caballero estaban donde siempre él las dejaba.

¿Entonces...?

Miró hacia el montonal de huesos que había en la sala, y supo qué estaba pasando. Alzó la cabeza, y entonces lo vio.

"Muy gracioso, ¿eh?"

"No tienes idea."

Rosado le miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy divertido. El nigromante no se enfadó, sino que todo lo contrario. Hacía días que no le veía sonreír.

"¿Qué haces allá? ¿Sólo querías molestarme?" Preguntó, usando sus alas para llegar arriba, poniéndose frente a él. Rosado negó con la cabeza.

"No. Quería ver qué había acá, pero admito que no tuvo precio ver tu reacción."

"Uh, vaya..." Qué vergonzoso. "pues...ya ves." El hechicero se rió entre dientes. "No hay mucho para mirar, aparte de los huesos." Apoyó los pies sobre una superficie estable y le miró a los ojos. "¿Cuánto demoraste en escalar esto?"

"No mucho." Respondió rosado, observando al otro sentarse a su lado. No parecía muy contento, a pesar de estar de buen humor. "Saltos mágicos."

"Claro." Dijo él, rodando los ojos con una leve sonrisa. "Lo había olvidado."

Rosado marcó la página en la que iba y dejó el libro a un lado. El nigromante se dio cuenta de ello.

"Oh, por cierto, ¿Qué tal vas con el libro?"

"Bien. Voy en el canto número 11."

"¿A eso le dices 'bien? Vas lento, la verdad."

"No le prestado mucha atención." Rosado se excusó. La verdad de las cosas es que no le llamaba la atención. Se había entretenido afilando su arma, y después se había dedicado a examinar a los muertos de la pila de huesos. "Aparte, lo que llevo es como un tercio de tu libro. Si lo termino pronto..." no dijo nada más, pero quedó claro el mensaje. El hechicero sonrió.

"Puedes pedirme más libros. Pero tienes razón; debes disfrutarlos."

El nigromante pareció hundirse en sus pensamientos luego de hablar. Rosado se sintió con suficiente ánimo como para entablar una conversación.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Eh?" Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. El caballero tomó un hueso del montonal y lo examinó detenidamente.

"Pregunté si te pasaba algo. Te ves...distinto hoy."

Rosado no esperaba que le respondiese, así que se asustó al oírle exclamar de repente.

"¡NI LO MENCIONES! ¡Anoche no pude dormir! Y tus amigos mataron al pintor y a los hermanos (que ya estaban muertos, rayos), así que tengo el triple de trabajo haciendo informes del avance de la cruzada, que los magos necesitan suplementos especiales para hacer magia, y lo que detesto por sobre todo es tener que interceder por ellos con nuestro jefe, y ODIO oírlos quejarse todo el tiempo." Se recostó en los huesos, suspirando. "Lo siento...la falta de sueño me afecta un poco."

"¿Por qué has dormido mal?" Preguntó el caballero, dejando el hueso a un lado.

"Siendo sincero, no tengo idea. Estoy cansado, pero no puedo descansar. Es molesto. Los nervios, probablemente." Rosado podía ver las marcas violáceas bajo sus ojos. Vaya, era cierto. ¿Y eso era lo que le ponía melancólico?

"¿Nervios? ¿Algo pasa?" Murmuró.

El nigromante pareció sentirse afectado por la pregunta. Como de costumbre, se guardó sus verdaderas razones y negó con la cabeza.

El caballero había visto esa mirada antes. No le dijo nada eso sí, pero, sin quererlo realmente, cambió su actitud. Su carácter le hacía sentirse obligado a ayudar a quien estuviera triste.

"Oh...bueno...podrías dormir un rato. Nadie te molestaría aquí."

"No creo que pueda." Dijo, sonriendo. Sin embargo, el caballero se puso de pie, libro en mano, y caminó hacia la pared y se sentó entre los huesos, apoyado contra ésta. Le hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Ven." Al ver que no reaccionaba, rodó los ojos. "Te ayudaré a dormir." Fue su única explicación.

"¿Vas a noquearme?" Preguntó el otro, haciendo una expresión cómica. Rosado se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que podía ser también una opción válida. El nigromante se acercó a él, y se quedó de pie, mirándole sin saber lo que debía hacer. El caballero le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Una vez hecho eso, le dijo que podía apoyar su cabeza sobre su regazo. "¿Perdón?" Su expresión no era la de alguien ofendido, sino que era la de alguien sorprendido.

"Hazlo sólo si lo deseas." Le indicó, sonando apacible. Rosado emanaba paz, y quiso aceptar su oferta, pero tenía recelo. Mucho.

"¿De casualidad tienes tu navaja contigo?"

"Claro."

"Necesito que me la pases."

Eso hizo rosado, comprendiendo sus razones. Claro, era obvio que no confiara, después de todo, ambos seguían siendo de bandos contrarios. El nigromante despertó a un esqueleto (que estuviera completo), de la pila de huesos, y le entregó el arma del caballero, dándole además indicaciones en esa lengua que rosado no entendía. El esqueleto se sentó a un lado de rosado, aparentemente no muy contento con la labor de guardia, pero no le quedaba de otra. Y entonces el hechicero apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas del otro, mirando hacia el cielo, hacia el rostro de rosado. Una sonrisa de calma surcó sus labios, y comprobó que inmediatamente le daba sueño.

Después de todo, el caballero era una de las causas de que él no pudiese dormir en las noches, pero teniéndolo cerca le hacía sentir más tranquilo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el nigromante ya dormía de la forma más desordenada posible. Rosado no podía creer que alguien roncase tan fuerte, ¡El tío era ruidoso en todo sentido! Aguantó las ganas de reírse sólo para que no se despertara, pero le costó bastante debido a la ridiculez de la situación. Inhaló profundamente y suspiró, tomando su libro y abriéndolo para leer. Sin embargo, un fuerte ronquido le sobresaltó, haciendo que el libro casi se le cayese de las manos. El esqueleto hizo un sonido como de risa y burla, sus huesos sonando como cascabeles.

"Cállate, ¿o quieres que despierte, eh? Respóndeme." Rosado hizo una sonrisa condescendiente, claramente humillante. "Oh. Verdad que no puedes, porque estás muerto." El esqueleto apretó las quijadas, luchando para no clavarle la navaja en la garganta. El caballero bufó, negando con la cabeza. "Lo siento. No era mi intención ofenderte."

El esqueleto le miró desde las cuencas de sus ojos con estupor y rabia. Rosado volvió a tomar el libro, dispuesto a leer el canto que le correspondía. El nigromante, dormido, cambió de posición y dejó de roncar tan fuerte, haciendo del nuevo silencio algo incómodo entre rosado y el esqueleto.

Rosado pasó la hoja, sintiendo la mirada del muerto sobre su persona. Le devolvió la mirada, alzando una ceja.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, tratando de sonar amable. El esqueleto simplemente le miró en su silencio. "Ah, no querías nada. ¿Puedes ver sin ojos?"

Más silencio le siguió. Rosado sintió que era ridículo continuar hablándole, y dejó de prestarle atención. Pero lo que captó su atención fue que el nigromante volvió a acomodarse dormido, quedando nuevamente de espaldas y roncando como una tormenta. El caballero no pudo evitar pensar en naranjo. En las largas noches de vigilia, éste siempre roncaba fuerte, y todos siempre se alarmaban porque podía delatar la posición en la que estaban, así que le despertaban varias veces en la noche. Rosado, sin embargo, había encontrado la forma de hacerlo moverse sin despertarse. Y pensó en eso mismo. Lentamente, y con suavidad palmeó su hombro, pero no causó ninguna reacción. Se acomodó lentamente, y el tipo se movió un poco, gruñendo algo ininteligible.

Dormía profundo de veras. Rosado entonces le movió de su lugar empujándolo con su mano. El nigromante se volvió a acomodar sin protestar ni nada, dejando de roncar. Rosado suspiró, sonriendo al ver que había funcionado. Miró hacia el lado.

El esqueleto hizo un gesto de aplaudir, aparentemente contento de dejar de oír tal ruido. Rosado se sintió cálido por dentro. Sin pensarlo mucho, le enseñó lo que estaba leyendo.

"¿De casualidad sabes leer?" Le susurró. El esqueleto le miró en silencio, haciendo que el caballero se preguntara mejor si es que el muerto podía 'mágicamente' leer si es que no tenía ojos.

"¿Puedes ver o no?" Más silencio le sucedió.

Como no le respondía, el caballero le enseñó el dedo del medio.

El esqueleto se quedó en su lugar.

Segundos después, le enseñó de vuelta las falanges del dedo medio. Rosado resopló por la nariz, sonriendo.

"Vaya que puedes ver." Rió en voz baja. "Ten, puedes leer si quieres." Le dejó el libro a su lado y el caballero se acomodó contra la pared, cerrando sus ojos, pensando en cuántos colores vería el esqueleto. ¿Vería siluetas, veía rostros? ¿Sería la magia? Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido profundamente.

Pasó el rato, tal vez una hora, era difícil decir ya que la iluminación del salón era siempre la misma. El nigromante abrió los ojos, sintiéndose muy bien, aún cansado pero mejor que antes. Miró a su esqueleto, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verlo leyendo del libro que le había prestado a rosado. De todos los muertos, tenía que tocarle uno que sabía leer.

"Se suponía que vigilabas, zonzo." Siseó en la lengua de la muerte. El esqueleto le siseó de vuelta. "¿Que el tipo no es una amenaza? Maldición, ¿cómo no va a ser-" se detuvo en seco al volver la vista sobre rosado.

Se levantó suavemente, y se giró para examinarlo. Ahora comprendía. El caballero dormía, de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared. Esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

"Dime, esqueleto, ¿él te prestó el libro?" Al ver que asentía, bufó, sin perder su expresión. "Cuando despierte, se va a enterar..." se puso de pie, y se estiró. "...no sé cómo pudo dormir teniéndome al lado, ¡si ronco tan fuerte que puedo echar abajo una casa!"

El esqueleto hizo un resonar de huesos, claramente riéndose. El nigromante volvió a mirar a rosado con expresión un poco triste.

"Cómo puedes dormir tan tranquilo en este lugar..." murmuró, alejándose. Tomó su libro, y bajó silenciosamente del montón de huesos. Le dolían las piernas; dormir sobre huesos definitivamente tenía sus secuelas, pero no era tan terrible como el sueño por el que había pasado todos estos días a la deriva de un insomnio que no podía controlar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado el caballero, él aún podía dormir con facilidad.

Eso le causaba un dolor extraño en el pecho. Le dio una última mirada, llena de algún tipo de respeto, remordimiento, y un poco de envidia, y salió del salón. El esqueleto no hizo amago de dejar el libro, y rosado continuó durmiendo.

El nigromante se quedó inmóvil al ver al mago apoyado contra la pared, aparentemente esperándolo. No dijo nada eso sí. Su jefe no parecía muy contento.

"Sé que te importa un carajo lo que esté pasando aquí, pero al menos muestra algo de respeto por lo que hacemos."

“... ¿perdón?" Alzó su tono de voz, sin entender a qué venía el ataque. El mago bufó, sujetando con su mano el puente de su nariz en clara expresión de frustración.

"Lo siento, lo siento...déjame explicarte. Estamos en una guerra tremendamente complicada. Necesitamos que hagas lo que se te ordena. Y estoy seguro, ¡seguro de que no se te permitió mantener un prisionero de guerra!" Terminó gritándole en la cara, más el nigromante no se movió de su lugar. "¡Se te ordenó que matases a todos los caballeros que llegaran a tu área, sin clemencia de ningún tipo! ¡¿EN QUÉ RAYOS PIENSAS?!"

"En que da lo mismo lo que haga si eso no te afecta en nada." Gruñó, clavando su mirada en él. "No estás en la mejor posición para ponerte quisquilloso respecto a tus subordinados."

"Si tuviese a otro que hiciera tu trabajo estarías muerto por responderme estupideces."

"Pero no tienes a otro." Dijo, su voz sonando condescendiente y presumida. "Y debo informarle que no he dejado de hacer mi labor. El informe de sus aprendices está sobre mi escritorio, al igual que el plano de avance enemigo." Notó estupor en la expresión del mago. "Y estoy a espera de sus órdenes."

"¿Cuándo hiciste el informe? ¿Y cuándo obtuviste el plano de avance?"

"Anoche." Respondió. Su jefe parecía muy sorprendido.

"Pero...nuestro explorador está a más de un día de distancia a caballo."

"No es tanta distancia a vuelo." Informó, alejándose del mago. Éste pareció muy complacido con la nueva información, y dejó de darle vueltas al tema.

"Cascabeles y capotas, detente ahí. Debes acompañarme a Brrrr para encontrarnos con el jefe de ellos. Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes. Debemos prepararnos para un ataque." El nigromante se detuvo en sus pasos y le quedó mirando.

"¿Tan pronto?" Preguntó, sonando desalentado. El mago asintió. "No puede ser."

"Es efectivo. Ya está despejado el camino, ¿verdad? Y están atacando de nuevo. Aún no les identificamos, pero asumimos que son del reino por razones obvias. ¿Puedo contar con su compañía?" Dijo, sonando más amenazante de lo que quería, pero el nigromante respondió secamente.

"Como desee."

* * *

 

 Desde ese entonces no sabía qué pensar de su relación con el nigromante, sólo entendía que cada vez se le hacía más confuso todo. Quería pasar tiempo con él, quería hablar con él, escuchar su voz. Quería verlo todo el tiempo, ya no quería sentirse rechazado como cuando pelearon esa vez y él sufrió su interminable ira.

¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de sentirse querido? Rosado nunca entendió eso, desde pequeño siempre había tenido esa ansia de querer a todos, y que todos lo quisiesen, y aceptaba que era una parte de él, pero le costaba aceptar que también lo sentía con alguien tan vil, malvado y enfermo como su celador.

Por primera vez dejó de pensar en gris, en sus compañeros y el herrero, y se descubría pensando en el nigromante a cada rato.

No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando. Y a veces se sentía incómodo, porque recordaba cómo le hizo suyo y en vez de sentir repulsión se descubría pensando en que, tal vez, realmente no era tan malo.

Realmente estar entre cadáveres tanto tiempo le había enfermado.

* * *

El nigromante llevaba mucho rato leyendo del libro, concentrado en su trabajo. El mago le había llamado la atención de nuevo el día anterior al descubrir que había perdonado la vida de sus enemigos. Se enteró porque el explorador llegó a la reunión con el jefe de los esquimales, alterado, informando que venían tres caballeros hacia el castillo, uno de habilidades venenosas, otro de cualidades eléctricas y un último que invocaba hielo, y venían arrasando con sus aliados. Le había dicho que había sido un movimiento estúpido de su parte dejar ir a los caballeros, ya que venían de nuevo.

"Debiste haberlos matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad." Le había dicho. "Ahora vienen, y tienes que deshacerte de ellos de todas formas. ¿Por qué siquiera les diste la oportunidad? Creo que cada día me decepcionas más."

El nigromante le había dicho que esos eran sus asuntos y le sugirió que no se metiera en lo que no le incumbía.

Prestó atención a su alrededor. Rosado estaba en una esquina de la sala, durmiendo sobre un oso. Le causaba mucha gracia que durmiese sobre esos cadáveres. Hacía tiempo que no renovaba los cuerpos de la sala, pero desde la llegada de rosado no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Los solía usar para pelear y hacer que el caballero peleara para su entretención, pero ya ni siquiera le gustaba ver a rosado rebanando cabezas. Y había desarrollado una extraña repulsión por tener contacto carnal con ellos, así que no era algo que le molestara en verdad.

Le había costado admitírselo, pero descubrió que le gustaba rosado, mucho más que como su rehén. En las noches, cuando no podía dormir, pensaba en él, y pensaba en su sonrisa todo el día. Había descubierto que él era quien hacía que su corazón se sobrecogiera dolorosamente. Odiaba sentirse así.

Le hacía sentir débil.

Odiaba albergar la esperanza de esperar que alguien que lo detestaba a todas luces (pero que lo disimulaba) repentinamente lo amase como él le amaba. Odiaba pensar en el herrero, porque rosado estaba enamorado de él.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan patético.

Continuó leyendo la sección sobre la 'voz del alma', tratando nuevamente de hacerle sentido. Le sorprendía que esa área del libro estuviese tan poco desarrollada. Probablemente nadie sabía realmente de qué iba eso de la voz. Si la voz correspondía al alma... ¿Qué significaba eso siquiera?, se preguntaba. Pero pasó una hora y no pudo descifrarlo. Sonrió al pensar en gris y su voz. Al menos eso le demostraba que era posible que un muerto hablara.

* * *

Rosado abrió los ojos, y se quedó en su lugar, mirando al nigromante que leía de su libro de magia oscura. No quería moverse de su lugar aún, tenía una vista perfecta de lo que ocurría y estaba cómodo.

Hacía días que se sentía súper raro, y el otro parecía no darse cuenta de ello, así que eso era bueno. Sin embargo, rosado sí se daba cuenta que era extraño sentirse así. Se suponía que le gustaba el herrero, ¿Verdad? Él era de los que solía pensar en su amor por horas, imaginando la felicidad de estar junto a él, pero descubrió con espanto que, con el paso de los días, recordaba menos al ídolo de sus sueños, y estos pensamientos se iban a la basura. Al menos eso sentía rosado. Ahora pensaba más en si la nigromancia consistía en vincular almas o si realmente las almas no existían, o si el hecho que un alma fuese invocada de nuevo significaba que todas las almas descansaban en un lugar común. Ya hacía rato que había dejado de creer en un cielo, porque si un alma estuviera ahí, y el nigromante la invocase, ¿eso qué significaría?

No sólo pensaba en eso, sino que pensaba en la voz de su celador a menudo. Tenía una voz profunda, que si no tuviese un tono sarcástico la mayoría del tiempo le recordaría a la del herrero, a pesar de que no tuviesen el mismo timbre. Le gustaba como él hablaba, las palabras sonaban bien cuando las decía, aunque dijese la más grande de las barbaridades. Incluso le gustaba cuando estaba molesto, porque hablaba golpeado, cortante, con un tono lleno de matices violentos y un acento que aún no lograba descifrar de dónde provenía. El caballero se sentía culpable de aceptar que, sin importar lo mala persona que pudiese ser el nigromante, le gustaban varios aspectos suyos. Era rudo, fuerte, y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba...sin embargo, a veces podía leer entre líneas, y notaba que había algo que le causaba dolor recordar. _Alguien_. Era en esos momentos en los que no buscaba contacto físico de ningún tipo con él, ni siquiera quería rozar su mano mientras se pasaban objetos (si era el caso, o si simplemente le saludaba). Pero cuando no era así, siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa (ya fuera burlesca, pícara o sincera) y a veces, para su disgusto o indiferencia, una caricia inesperada. No era muy diestro con las manos, porque eran muy fuertes, pero sabía tratar algo con mediana suavidad, y rosado se sentía todo un idiota porque no podía evitar pensar de forma tan romántica sobre el hechicero. ¿Qué clase de persona gustaba de su captor? Al parecer, su clase de gente.

El nigromante parecía extremadamente frustrado leyendo el libro. Llevaba una hora leyendo la misma página, y le veía cavilar y refunfuñar. En serio, ¿por qué le gustaba este tipo? Estaba seguro de que no estaba tan enfermo como para enamorarse de cualquier hombre que se le cruzara en el camino, menos si no compartían nada en común, y menos si dicho hombre había abusado en toda forma de su persona.

Rosado agachó la cabeza, suspirando. Quería dejar de verlo, de sentir que irrumpía sus pensamientos, pero su corazón seguía diciéndole que estaba siendo poco sincero. ¿Lo estaba siendo?

Por supuesto que lo estaba siendo.

Oh, iba a arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, el problema era que no sabía cuándo.

* * *

Miró hacia el lado, y vio a rosado sentándose, apoyando su espalda sobre su brazo sin mirarle en ningún momento a la cara. El nigromante hizo como si nada y continuó leyendo del libro.

Realmente hacía frío en esa sala, y con razón rosado se guarecía entre los cuerpos para no perder tanto calor. El nigromante no quería volver a su habitación porque quería evitar toparse con el mago, que probablemente le diría (de nuevo) que lo mejor era que matara a rosado si no quería tener que pelear contra cuatro caballeros. El pensamiento le desagradaba en todo aspecto. El mago le había dicho que podía usar el cuerpo de rosado para tenderles una trampa, pero rayos, eso significaba _matar_ a su...

...¿su qué, eh? No lo sentía como enemigo a estas alturas.

"¿Te sentías solo?" Le preguntó, pasando la hoja al libro, rindiéndose con el tema de las voces al menos de momento. Rosado le miró un poco confundido.

"No lo sé." Le respondió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato. El nigromante continuó leyendo de su libro, sintiendo una sensación de bienestar de que el caballero se hubiese acercado a él tan por su cuenta. Se imaginaba que quería pedirle que reanimara a gris, aunque esperaba que no fuese eso porque hallaba adorable que buscara cercanía sin razón alguna. De repente miró al lado porque sintió que rosado se movía, y descubrió que éste estaba haciendo figuras con una tira de cuero amarrada en los extremos. Ya casi lograba la figura, el nigromante conocía el juego, pero no lograba imaginar cómo rosado lo había hecho sin la ayuda de otra persona.

"¿Ése juego se puede hacer solo? Creí que se necesitaba más de una persona." Le preguntó, mirando por encima del hombro de rosado lo que hacía. El caballero hizo la forma, y se la mostró.

"No sé si todas las formas. Ésta se puede hacer solo, pero sé que la estrella se hace de a dos..."

"¿Y ésa figura cuál es?"

"El pez."

Por más que miraba, el hechicero no le veía lo similar a un pez.

"Lo siento, no logro verlo." Le confesó, mirando atentamente la figura. Rosado se la enseñó.

"No es toda la figura. Piensa que es un río, y que tiene un pez. ¿Logras verlo ahora?"

"¿Los dos triángulos son el pez?"

"¡Ésos mismos! Ahora presta atención." Rosado jaló el cordel de una mano, y la figura corrió por el tejido hacia un extremo, como si el pez nadara. "Tada." Desarmó la figura, y desenredó el cordel de cuero. El nigromante sintió gracia del juego del otro, y se rió un poco.

"Sólo conocía la estrella." Notó que rosado volvía a quedar en silencio, y que se giraba un poco más para su lado. "Rosado." El aludido levantó la cabeza y le miró. "¿Necesitas a gris?"

Rosado, por alguna razón, no quería hablar con gris. Le deprimía volver a verlo morir cada vez, porque sentía que su amigo volvía a la vida sólo con un fin egoísta, y quería que descansara. Negó con la cabeza, enrollando el cordel en sus manos. El nigromante le miró perplejo por un par de segundos.

"Mira, no pienso pedirte nada a cambio. ¿Quieres a gris o es porque crees que-"

"No, de verdad que no." Le interrumpió rosado, sólo para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su celador después de haberlo interrumpido. Alivianó el tono de voz. "Te lo agradezco, de verdad que sí."

El nigromante lució más confundido aún.

"¿En serio?"

"No necesito a gris." Le dijo, sonando un poco melancólico. El otro no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por la actitud. Y entonces, le sintió abrazar su brazo, ocultando la cara contra él.

Vaya, ahora sí que estaba desconcertado. Rosado estaba actuando increíblemente raro. Hizo como si nada, y continuó leyendo, pero sin poder concentrarse. De repente creyó comprender la razón de porqué estaba tan cerca, y se apartó de rosado, cerrando el libro y tomando distancia. Rosado le miró sin entender qué pasaba.

"Si vas a acercarte, deja tus armas de lado." Le dijo, gruñendo. Sabía que rosado tenía una navaja, y le parecía extraño que buscase tanta cercanía con él.

"N...no ando armado." Le respondió, poniéndose de pie. Él le miró incrédulo.

"No te creo."

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?" Rosado se acercó a él con las manos arriba donde él las viese, pensando en que esto era increíblemente ridículo. ¡Si hubiera querido matarlo, podría haberlo hecho (o intentado) ya! "Si no crees mis palabras, tendrás que verlo tú mismo."

Rosado tragó saliva mientras le revisaba por todos lados en busca de armas, mirándolo con un poco de pena. Vaya, él no buscaba hacerle daño.

El nigromante, al no hallar ningún arma, se sintió avergonzado de haber sobrerreaccionado. Se quedó mirando a rosado, agradeciendo tener el yelmo puesto porque o si no el caballero habría visto que tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

"Lo siento. Creí que..." No terminó la frase. Fue caminando hacia su lugar, y se sentó como estaba antes, sin mirar hacia arriba para no ver a rosado alejarse de él. Se sentía estúpido. Él realmente creyó que rosado quería matarlo, porque o si no, ¿qué otra razón tendría para abrazarlo?

Rosado se sentía un poco ofendido por su actitud. ¿Por qué tan defensivo? Probablemente fue porque no pidió la compañía de gris, y eso era raro. De todas formas, no era como para creer que iba a matarlo, ¿o sí?

El nigromante se sorprendió al ver que rosado, en vez de irse como él creía que haría, volvió a sentarse a su lado, esta vez dándole toda la espalda. Sonrió, dejando el libro al otro lado. Pareció comprender las razones del caballero.

Rosado dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sintió que le jalaban para atrás con brusquedad, dejándolo de espaldas. Su cabeza y cuello quedaron reposando sobre las piernas del nigromante, y éste le miraba hacia abajo con una sonrisa presumida.

"Tú algo quieres, si no, no estarías aquí." Le murmuró, acariciando su cabello con la mano. Rosado no le quitó la vista de encima, y no le dijo nada. El otro suspiró, notando que el caballero mejoraba la expresión de su cara cuando le acariciaba el pelo. "¿Me equivoco?"

Rosado no sabía por qué hacía eso tampoco, sólo sabía que quería sentirlo, quería a alguien vivo, lo quería...

"Déjame adivinar. Quieres que te retorne el favor, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres dormir sobre mi regazo, porque tienes frío?" El caballero negó con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos unos momentos. El nigromante pareció pensar unos instantes antes de hablar de nuevo. "¿Tal vez te sientes un poquito triste, rosado?" El caballero se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa. "¿Necesitas subir el ánimo?"

No le respondió, y continuó mirándolo a los ojos. No quería decirlo, pero era tan obvio...tan obvio que incluso el nigromante supo qué quería.

"Creo que ya sé qué quieres." Le dijo el hechicero, acercando su cara a la de él con una sonrisita presumida. "Debiste decírmelo antes de que te malinterpretara..."

Rosado cerró sus ojos en anticipación, esperando. El otro le dio un beso en sus labios, tomando su cabeza para acomodarlo mejor, y también cerró sus ojos, disfrutando cada instante en que esos labios acariciaron los suyos. Rosado llevó su propia mano hacia el rostro del hechicero, tratando de levantarle el yelmo, y éste le ayudó, dejando el yelmo de lado para continuar besándolo, esta vez pudiendo profundizar el beso a su gusto. El caballero sentía su corazón latir rápido, la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, y una felicidad intensa le hizo sentirse cálido por dentro. Adoraba que el otro hubiese leído sus intenciones, aunque nunca se lo admitiría en voz alta.

El nigromante se dejó llevar por el beso. Como nunca, sintió que su corazón estaba vivo y que él no era parte de ese mundo lleno de cadáveres y odio y rencor. Recordó el primer día de rosado, cuando él le dijo que los besos no calentaban a nadie, ¡vaya que estaba equivocado! Los besos de aquél hombre quemaban, y él sentía que ardía. Hizo un sonido profundo en su garganta, haciéndole notar lo complacido que estaba, y rosado rió un poquitín entre dientes.

"No te has afeitado y duele." Le dijo rosado, sonriendo, su voz sonando como un poco de queja. Era verdad, hacía días que no se afeitaba, pero era porque había estado súper distraído de todo. El nigromante sonrió incluso más amplio.

"Mm...lo sé. Debe doler no tener vello facial para protegerte, ¿verdad?"

Rosado no pudo sentirse menos ofendido por aquél mal chiste sobre su carencia de barba. Acarició la cara del otro, sintiendo cosquillas en las palmas.

"Lo único que lamento es no poder pincharte." Rosado se lo quedó mirando en contemplación, admirando su rostro adusto que ahora parecía haberse suavizado con la sonrisa que tenía dibujada. "Siempre se burlaban de mi barba; no es intimidante tener unos pelos por ahí."

"No necesitas ser intimidante; es cosa de verte pelear unos segundos para saber que eres de cuidado." Rosado le miró con alegría en los ojos, y el nigromante sintió un deseo terrible de decirle que lo quería, tanto como cuando había amado a...

...no, esto era distinto. Nunca había sentido tanta debilidad por alguien en toda su vida.

"Hehehehe." Se rió rosado, sintiendo mariposas en el pecho. Así de extraño; no tenía el estómago revuelto, sino que le galopaba el corazón todo loco. El otro volvió a besarlo, y el caballero cerró sus ojos, sin pensar un sólo instante que era terriblemente bizarro que ambos estuvieran comportándose como si realmente se quisieran o algo por el estilo.

Totalmente increíble.

Rosado se sentía un poco incómodo en la posición en la que estaba, ya que el otro, para poder alcanzar su boca con la suya, tenía que encorvar la espalda, y se imaginaba que era molesto estar así. Así que le sugirió que cambiasen de posición, y el nigromante aceptó porque estaba, en efecto, cansadísimo de sostenerla. Rosado se puso de pie, pensando en cómo se sentaría ahora, pero no alcanzó a pensarlo mucho porque el otro le indicó que podía sentarse sobre su regazo, y rosado decidió que era la mejor opción, así que se sentó de lado sobre las piernas del hechicero y lo abrazó del cuello, sonriendo tímido. Éste le rodeó la cintura y la espalda con cada brazo y le miró a los ojos con dulzura inusual.

Rosado sintió como si su corazón empezase a quemar todo el resto de su pecho. Maldición, ¿en serio este tipo le gustaba más que el herrero? ¿Más que un buen hombre honrado que jamás dañaría a los que no fuesen enemigos? Su pregunta era si aún representaba un enemigo para él, porque, por mucho que le gustase, él aún tenía presente que tenía un compromiso con su rey, y que probablemente debía acatar las órdenes de éste. Sin embargo, todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron cuando el otro acarició su cabello, acercando su boca a su oído y susurrándole lo que sentía.

"Eres tan lindo...me pregunto cómo el herrero no cayó rendido ante ti el día en que te conoció, porque me siento bastante débil a tu lado."

"¿Cómo débil?" Preguntó rosado.

"Yo...no quiero perderte bajo ningún término."

Las mejillas de rosado ardieron como Roma. Vaya, para ser un nigromante psicópata era realmente dulce cuando se lo proponía... ¡y posesivo también! Rosado se rió, tratando de hacer como que aquello no había pasado, sin embargo su corazón no quería negarlo. No, lamentablemente, lo que llevaba a rosado a tomar decisiones era su estúpido, insensato corazón, y ahora no era la excepción. Le gustó oír aquellas palabras de alguien como aquél hombre cruel y desalmado, y quería oírlo decir todo lo que tuviese que decir.

Quería darle lo único que no había arrebatado de él.

Sin decir una palabra, rosado besó sus labios y comenzó a acariciar su cuello y pecho con las manos, cerrando los ojos y suspirando entre besos, respirando cada vez más agitado. Se sintió un poco más osado y comenzó a besar el cuello del hechicero, haciendo que éste se estremeciera. Oh, no podía esperar más.

El nigromante sonrió al ver que tomaba su mano y le desenguantaba, dejándosela descubierta. Rosado hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, y continuó besándolo, soltándola. Suspiró cuando su captor acarició su espalda, siendo bastante gentil con él, pero cuando subió la mano por su pecho, perdió el control. Se detuvo y tomó de nuevo la mano del otro, y comenzó a besarla de forma educada, sacando una risotada de éste, pero cuando la extendió y apoyó la palma sobre sus labios, él se quedó mirándolo perplejo. Rosado cerró los ojos y lamió la yema de los dedos, dejando escapar su tibio aliento. El otro alzó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Le estaba insinuando...?

"Y-yo quiero..." empezó a decir rosado, avergonzado. "...uh...creo que quiero intentar darte oral." Abrió la boca e introdujo hasta el fondo el índice y el corazón del otro, y los chupó con suavidad. El nigromante quedó pasmado en su puesto. ¿Era normal que hubiese tenido una erección tan fuerte como la de ése momento?

Rosado estaba sonrojado, sabiendo que lo que había hecho era seducirle. No era difícil excitar al otro, pero sí era difícil que éste se controlara al punto de sonreírle y preguntarle si estaba seguro de lo que estaba pidiendo. Él no le respondió directamente, pero sí bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del hechicero y masajeó el notorio bulto en sus pantalones con una sonrisita. El nigromante dejó escapar un audible gruñido de satisfacción, tragando saliva después de hacerlo.

Maldición. El caballero estaba jugando con él como aquella vez.

"Que así sea." Dijo, levantando a rosado con él y volando hacia el extremo del salón donde el caballero había reunido los osos. Dejó a rosado sentado sobre uno de los grandes y él se puso de pie a su lado. Rosado se dejó quitar la túnica, la cota y la polera, y se recostó de espaldas sobre el cuerpo del animal a lo largo con su torso desnudo, claramente indicando cómo lo quería. El nigromante se desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó, revelando su virilidad. Rosado tragó saliva al verla, pensando que iba a ser difícil aguantar las arcadas. Ya deseaba sentirla bajando por su garganta. El hechicero se puso en cuclillas con las piernas abiertas sobre el oso, y acomodó la cabeza de rosado. El caballero podía ver al revés su sonrisa excitada, y sintió que humedecía los pantalones al imaginar cómo terminaría aquello.

"Abre la boca." Le indicó, apoyando la punta del miembro sobre los labios de rosado. Éste separó los labios, y deslizó la lengua por la punta del miembro, haciendo que el mayor siseara y lo tomara más fuerte de la cara, introduciéndose lentamente. Rosado cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el falo llenaba su boca y bajaba por su tráquea. Se sentía increíble. El tipo realmente era un monstruo.

Sentía que iba a ahogarse.

El nigromante dejó escapar una queja excitada mientras se introducía, mirando el bulto que se hacía en la garganta del caballero cuando él bajaba. La boca de rosado era celestial, por cierto, y él estaba en éxtasis cuando le cubrió completamente. Y entonces, rosado tuvo una arcada. Él se retiró, y el otro comenzó a toser, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Maldición." Dijo rosado, intentando respirar. Sonreía, sin embargo. "Creí que iba a morirme."

El otro sonrió con deseo en su mirada.

"Me sorprende que lo hayas podido meter todo al primer intento."

"También me sorprende." El caballero respiró hondo un par de veces. "Qué lástima no poder aguantarte más tiempo."

El nigromante alzó una ceja.

"Espera, ¿estabas aguantando la respiración?" Cuando rosado asintió, él se comenzó a reír. "Qué tonto. Tienes que respirar por la nariz, o si no tendrás reflujo todo el rato. ¿Te sientes mejor ya?"

Rosado asintió.

"Muy bien." Se puso en posición, pero en vez de entrar, se quedó inmóvil. "Dame las manos." El caballero alzó los brazos, y el nigromante le tomó de las muñecas, guiando las manos hacia sus nalgas. Una vez acomodadas, él se puso en posición. "Guíame."

Rosado abrió la boca, y comenzó a empujar las caderas del otro hacia sí, sintiendo cómo lo llenaba. Estaba tan caliente; pensó en que debería ser un delito (y probablemente lo era, al menos en su religión) hacer este tipo de cosas, pero estaba feliz, en ese caso, de ser un cómplice.

El hechicero apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del otro y comenzó a acariciar su piel, notando que su visión se nublaba un poco cuando llegó hasta el fondo. Y entonces, rosado lo retiró, respirando agitado.

"Lo estás haciendo bien. Al menos ya no te ahogas." Le dio ánimos, acariciando su mejilla.

Rosado se sentía mareado de deseo. Deseaba durar más, pero su reflejo nauseoso le traicionaba en el mejor momento. Inspiró aire.

"Intenta otra vez." Le pidió, sonriendo con dulzura, y un poco de ansia.

"Respira un poco." Le indicó el nigromante, sin acatar el pedido del otro. "Cuando te calmes, intenta de nuevo."

"No quiero hacerte esperar. Si esperas, vas a calmarte, y no quiero eso." El hechicero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando rosado le respondió de aquella forma. Entonces se dejó guiar por el caballero.

"Rosado." Farfulló mientras introducía la punta. "Si te cuesta, parte más lento...tal vez no debieras empezar por eso...puedes usar las manos, sabes..." Hizo una sonrisa retorcida. "Aparte de que a ti te encanta todo ese tema de las caricias."

Sonaba como una buena idea. El caballero envolvió el resto del pene del otro con sus manos, y el nigromante dejó escapar una queja, amando la sensación de las fuertes manos del otro tomándolo así. Rosado chupó lo que tenía dentro de la boca y recorrió la longitud del miembro con sus manos, haciendo una vibración con su garganta a la vez. El hechicero embistió suavemente, mirándolo con dulzura.

Rosado dejó escapar un suspiro cuando el otro le descorrió la cremallera y le liberó de sus prendas, descubriendo su intimidad. Pudo oír que el nigromante tomaba aire con fuerza, contemplándolo. El caballero intentó hablar, pero sólo hizo un montón de ruidos, y se rió de su estupidez, quitando al hechicero de encima, pudiendo recién modular.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó, tragando la espesa saliva que se había acumulado en su boca. El otro le miró con una sonrisa.

"Hallé un tesoro."

Rosado le dio una palmada en el muslo, avergonzado de oírlo referirse a su entrepierna de esa forma.

"Eso no fue lo que pensaste la primera vez".

"La primera vez estabas nervioso y no estabas excitado como ahora." Le respondió, posicionándose sobre él y tomando su pene en su mano. Rosado sintió que se derretía en su lugar cuando sintió el aliento del otro sobre su virilidad, y la mano bajando hasta la base de ésta. "No estás nada mal, para que sepas."

El caballero emitió un quejido cuando el otro lo hizo entrar un poco, chupando toda la zona del glande y luego retirándose para recorrerlo con sus labios hasta abajo. Su siguiente gemido fue acallado por el miembro del nigromante entrando a su boca, así que llevó sus manos hacia éste y continuó masturbándole las zonas que no entraban aún. El hechicero acarició su ingle con las manos, haciéndolo revolverse en su lugar, y luego introdujo el falo de rosado hasta la mitad en su boca, y chupó bien fuerte.

Rosado exclamó de placer, y llevó sus manos a las nalgas del otro y lo obligó a entrar completamente, sin dejar de inspirar aire. El nigromante dejó escapar un grito de satisfacción, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a embestirle. El caballero simplemente mantuvo la calma, acariciando la cintura del otro, cerrando los ojos.

"Mmnmnnn..." dijo, sintiendo que la saliva escurría por la comisura de su labio. El otro no se había limitado a embestir, sino que había empezado a masturbarle con una mano y a chuparle la punta de su miembro. Rosado sentía la cabeza liviana. Como si no fuese nada, cuando el miembro del otro estaba en su garganta, él hizo el gesto de tragar, y el nigromante exclamó una maldición con voz excitada. Rosado comprendió entonces qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Nuevamente lo hizo, y el otro dejó de embestir, dejando toda su virilidad dentro, respirando agitado. Rosado tomó aire, y tragó de nuevo.

"Ohhhh mierda~" se quejó el mayor, agarrando con firmeza las piernas del caballero y separándolas para continuar también con su trabajo. Rosado no supo si antes había sentido algo tan increíble como aquello. Dar y recibir...no sabía qué le gustaba más, en realidad. Se sentía sometido al deseo de su captor, y él sólo quería complacerle.

El hechicero se sentía como si estuviese tocando las estrellas. Rosado era increíble. Era lindo, buena persona (a diferencia de él), tenía valor en batalla, una personalidad adorable,sabía leer y sabía hacerlo sentir bien. ¿Cómo no adorarlo?

El caballero tragó saliva de nuevo, y el otro, incapaz de controlarse, embistió fuerte, provocando un reflejo nauseoso en rosado, pero eso no le detuvo. Las arcadas del caballero le gustaban mucho, le parecían muy excitantes por alguna razón. Embistió de nuevo, haciéndolo ahogarse. Sintió que le golpeaba el muslo repetidas veces, y él se retiró, un poco asustado por la reacción del otro. Rosado comenzó a toser, las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos. El nigromante inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por su instinto. A veces olvidaba que los vivos sentían dolor.

"Cough, cof...eugf, couffg..." el caballero le miró con ojos húmedos, aún tratando de recuperarse. El nigromante se puso a su lado, y le acarició la frente, sonriendo nervioso.

"Lo siento. Se suponía que no haría eso."

Rosado se veía lindo con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, creía él, más aún si sonreía, como estaba haciendo ahora.

"Me gustaría no hacer eso para que no te detuvieses nunca." Suspiró. "Lamento no poder controlar mi reflujo."

La sonrisa que le dedicó rosado le destruyó por dentro.

Lo amaba. Quería gritarlo, quería oír que le dijese lo mismo, quería poder tenerlo de otra forma que no fuese sólo como un rehén, no sólo captar su atención de forma obligada. Quería caminar bajo la luna con él de la mano, enseñarle todo lo que sabía, contarle la historia de su vida, oír la historia de la vida de rosado.

Oh, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ¿Verdad? Rosado jamás podría corresponderle de tal forma. El pensamiento le causó una punzada, pero lo disimuló con una expresión de calma, y acarició el rostro del caballero con manos gentiles.

"No es tu culpa, es la mía, soy una basura impaciente jaja." Le indicó, besando sus labios. "Déjame hacerlo esta vez; prometo que no sufrirás de eso."

"Adelante, haré lo que pueda." Rosado vio cómo el otro se volvía a acomodar. Con una sonrisa de placer recibió al hechicero dentro de sí, y éste suspiró al sentirse de nuevo en contacto con él. Lentamente, comenzó a embestir, acariciando el pecho de su amor, sintiendo su corazón latir bajo su mano.

Se sentía tan vivo.

El nigromante comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido, alentando la velocidad sólo en el último tramo de la garganta, cosa que ayudó a que rosado no volviese a tener reflujo. Aún así el placer le embargaba de forma desmedida, y el caballero tragaba de vez en cuando. Arqueó la espalda cuando logró embestir fuerte sin que rosado se ahogara, exclamando algo vulgar sobre sus cualidades, haciendo que éste se ruborizara al oírlo.

El nigromante se sentía cerca. Era demasiado para él el hecho de estar en la garganta de la persona que quería como a nadie en el mundo. Con cuidado de no dañar al otro comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, jadeando cuando el placer era demasiado.

"Unf...mfff... ¡Rosado!" Exclamó de satisfacción cuando éste chupó con fuerza, deslizando su lengua por el miembro lo más que pudo. "Mfgsgssggsffm..."

Rosado quiso reírse al oírlo hacer tantos ruidos, pero obviamente no podía, así que se limitó a escuchar su voz. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando oyó el desgarrado grito del nigromante en el momento en que acababa en su garganta, un grito tan lleno de sentimiento que rosado sólo podía pensar en eso y no en que la eyaculación del otro le había causado arcadas de nuevo. El nigromante se retiró para que rosado pudiese respirar, y la saliva y la esperma que estilaban del miembro chorrearon la cara del caballero. Éste sólo se limitó a recuperar su aliento, sin importarle su presentación.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el hechicero, saliendo de encima y sentándose a su lado. Rosado se dejó limpiar la cara, cerrando los ojos cuando la mano pasaba sobre éstos.

"Supongo que sí." El caballero se arregló el cabello mientras se sentaba y acomodaba. "¿Tú lo estás?"

Su única respuesta fue una risa en voz baja, dándole a entender que sí lo estaba. Rosado soltó el aliento cuando el nigromante se acomodó entre sus piernas y procedió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de terminar.

Qué atento. No había olvidado que aún estaba excitado.

La barba del otro le hacía cosquillas cuando le rozaba de vez en cuando. Cerró los ojos, centrándose en la sensación.

La sensación era maravillosa. Su celador no era muy hábil con las manos, pero realmente tenía talento en esto. Era gentil y sabía perfectamente cuando tenía que cambiar de ritmo. Era bueno leyendo el comportamiento de rosado.

"Sabes...eres bueno en esto." Le dijo, abriendo los ojos para ver la sonrisa en su mirada. "No te rías, hablo en serio."

"Mhmmm." Le respondió, sin detenerse. El caballero dudó sobre si podía apoyar su mano sobre la cabeza del otro, o si tal vez él lo tomaría como una ofensa. Se sorprendió cuando el hechicero le tomó la mano y la guió a su cara. Él le complació con calma, disfrutando el estar tan juntos, y parecía encantado con sus escasos suspiros. Rosado estaba inusualmente silencioso, pero aquello le daba un aire íntimo a su acto. ¿Quién diría que un día él se pondría de rodillas frente a un caballero? Era divertido ver cómo cambiaban las cosas.

Tomó aire antes de empezar la parte ruda.

Rosado emitió un gemido cuando entró completamente en la boca del otro. No esperaba que fuese tan lejos con esto, pero se alegraba de que así fuera. Le hacía cada vez más rápido, extasiándolo, y entonces le dejaba de estimular, mirándole con su sonrisita presumida. El caballero no sabía si había algo que le estresara más que le cortaran la inspiración.

"No hagas eso..." le pidió, temblando. El nigromante le molestó con su lengua, recordándole lo bien que se sentía.

"¿O si no qué?" Le miró con lujuria a los ojos, tomando el miembro con su mano y dando una lamida en el glande. Rosado suspiró, empuñando las manos. Siempre había tratado de imaginar cómo sería que alguien le diese felación, pero nunca pensó que sería tan agradable.

"V-vas a volverme loco. Ya lo estás haciendo. Por favor." Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el nigromante le rozó el glande con la yema de un dedo.

"¿Y qué hay de mí, eh?" Dijo el otro, mirando hacia arriba. "¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir pronto? Te dejaré ir cuando termines..." sonrió sombríamente. "Así que haré lo posible para tenerte en ascuas el mayor tiempo posible."

Rosado hizo un adorable gemido cuando el hechicero volvió a acogerlo en su boca, recorriéndolo una y otra vez con calma, entregándole una constante sensación de bienestar. Rápidamente subió la adrenalina en su cuerpo, y cuando sintió que iba por el tramo final, el mayor se detuvo. Rosado gruñó de frustración, mesándose el cabello.

"...estaba... ¡Estaba cerca!"

"Lo sé, y por eso lo detuve." Le replicó el nigromante, alzando sus cejas. "Se sentía bien, ¿cierto?"

El caballero suspiró.

"No tienes idea."

"Ahora será mejor."

Ésa fue la dinámica. Cada vez que rosado sentía que llegaba a su clímax, el otro se detenía antes, deteniendo el éxtasis del caballero.

Rosado realmente se frustraba al no llegar a su objetivo. Sus quejas hacían sentir horrible al otro, casi era como si doliese.

"¡AHHHHH! ¡NO DE NUEVO!" Rosado se echó de espaldas sobre el oso, tapándose la cara. El nigromante le acarició la pancita, y dijo sin querer lo que pasó por su mente, sin ningún tipo de filtro, sin medirse en sus palabras.

"Sólo una vez más, amor. Una vez más y te dejo venirte." Rosado abrió los ojos de sorpresa, notando que el otro se ponía tenso.

“... ¿en serio?"

¿En serio le había llamado así?

El hechicero pudo notar la sorpresa en la voz del caballero. Él mismo estaba muy sorprendido. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Maldecía su insensatez. No respondió ni volvió a hablar, simplemente esperó a que el jadeo del otro se atenuara para ir por penúltima vez, acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo del otro, arrancando una que otra queja de satisfacción, pidiéndole más.

"Mnmmnmm sí~" le escuchó gemir cuando su boca lo cubrió por completo. Se limitó a acariciar el miembro con su lengua mientras subía y bajaba, disfrutando de oír los casi inaudibles quejidos de rosado. Cuando captó que de nuevo estaba cerca, lo detuvo, y el caballero suspiró, sonriendo temblorosamente.

"No quiero hacerte sufrir." Le comentó el nigromante, tratando de estirarse para ver la expresión de rosado. "¿Para la última quieres felación, o irrumación?"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Preguntó el caballero, sonriendo extrañado. No entendía los términos que su celador ocupaba, y le causaba gracia.

"Felación es lo que he hecho ahora; es decir, que he sido el 'activo', e irrumación es lo que hiciste hace un rato...ya sabes...recibes lo que te den."

Parecía captar la diferencia. Rosado se ruborizó al pensar lo que el nigromante le estaba ofreciendo.

"Uh..." miró el techo de la sala. "Prefiero continuar como estamos."

"Como desees." El mayor se acomodó bien entre sus piernas, separándolas un poco para ese fin. Rosado sonrió al sentir sus brazos y manos sosteniéndolas. "Avísame cuando estés frío si es que quieres durar algo más de cinco segundos."

"Tienes mucha fe en tus habilidades." Dijo rosado con sorna.

"Sé que acabarás en nada si retomo ahora." Le contestó.

El caballero pensó en si el nigromante le había dicho 'amor' a modo de burla hacía un rato atrás. Sonaba muy típico de él. Llevó su mano a su cara, secándose el sudor. El nigromante esperaba pacientemente en su lugar, mirando el suelo.

"Creo...que ya estoy listo." Le anunció rosado, sonriendo. El mayor no le hizo esperar más.

El nigromante recorrió la longitud de su miembro con la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, y luego lo introdujo en su boca. Rosado suspiró de gusto, llevando sus manos a la cabeza del otro y enredando los dedos en su cabello. Una y otra vez lo hizo penetrar su boca, sin dejar de chuparle o acariciarle con la lengua, y el caballero estaba complacido con eso. Cada vez que entraba, sentía una satisfacción salvaje, casi tan fuerte como el dolor, como si su cuerpo ardiera. Sin poder resistirse, empujó hacia abajo la cabeza de su celador, entrando hasta el fondo, y exclamó de placer.

"¡Ahhhhh~!" El nigromante sonrió mientras le hacía suyo, divertido por el hecho de que le estaba forzando a ir más rápido. Muy bien, iría más rápido.

Rosado cerró sus ojos, respirando agitado. El sudor resbalaba por su sien, humedeciendo su cabello, y sentía que emanaba de él un calor inmenso. Oh, quería decirle al otro que lo hacía bien, que era el mejor, que nadie le haría jamás sentir así.

Nunca se había sentido tan completo.

Miró el rostro de su celador, y éste le miró de vuelta, sonriendo lujurioso.

"Hah...hehe...vas bien..." Rosado acarició su cabeza, y el otro entrecerró los ojos, dando a entender que ya lo sabía. El caballero hizo una boqueada al recibir una mamada tan fuerte que creyó que se iba a correr en ese momento. A pesar de que no lo hizo, eso marcó el inicio del frenesí. El nigromante lo acogió entero en su boca, y procedió a tragar. 'Madre santa', pensó rosado. ¡Conque por eso se sentía tan bien! Se sentía como que lo estuviese comiendo vivo, una sensación extrema recorriendo su cuerpo. "¡Ahhhh! ¡Sí! ¡Mnnmmm sí! Por favor...todo..." rogó, sin saber si siquiera tenía sentido lo que decía.

El hechicero no lo sacó de su garganta. Si él quería todo, se lo daría. Él también lo quería todo para él.

Rosado prácticamente lloró. Era demasiado. Exclamó de placer, acabando en la boca del otro, notando que perdía sus sentidos por un par de instantes. El nigromante cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el éxtasis y saboreando la esencia de rosado. Aún no podía creer que lo había dejado acabar dentro. Maldición, el caballero realmente estaba trastornando su forma de ser, pero no le molestaba. También tenía algo especial el complacer a otro.

Rosado se dejó tomar en brazos, aún mareado de satisfacción. El nigromante lo llevó hacia donde sabía que rosado dormía en las noches, y lo dejó ahí, sentándose a su lado. El caballero se incorporó y, dulcemente, acarició el rostro de su captor con una mano, sonriendo cansino. Le depositó un beso sobre la mejilla, y luego sobre los labios, y comenzó a darle muchos besos.

"Gracias." Le escuchó decir, y el hechicero le miró extrañado.

"¿Por qué das las gracias?"

Rosado pareció arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir. Miró hacia abajo, con una sonrisa tímida.

"Me diste lo que quería. Uhm...yo..."

Se quedó callado. El mayor le palmeó el hombro con suavidad.

"Está bien. Fue un gusto."

Se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia sus cosas. Había alcanzado a ponerse los pantalones cuando el caballero lo sujetó de los hombros y lo acercó a él.

"Tú...em... ¿No vas a quedarte?" Le preguntó, sonrojado hasta las orejas. El nigromante no supo a qué atribuir el nerviosismo en su actitud.

"¿Quieres...que me quede?" Alzó una ceja, extrañado.

Rosado agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Era verdad. El tipo sólo había estado bromeando cuando le había dicho 'amor'.

"...no. Sólo era una pregunta." Su voz sonó tan decepcionada que el hechicero se preocupó un poco.

"Claro." Le respondió. Abrazó a rosado con fuerza. "Por supuesto que no quieres que me quede, pero eso no te toca decidirlo." Rosado intentó no parecer muy feliz con la noticia. "Quería quedarme leyendo en la noche, pero los guardias suelen rondar mi puerta todo el rato, así que no hay paz."

"Oh."

"Aquí es el mejor lugar para leer..." le soltó, y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la habitación para recoger su yelmo y el libro. Rosado tomó sus pantalones y se los puso también, sonriendo para sí. Se puso la polera, y la túnica encima. ¿Se pondría las protecciones, el yelmo? Lo pensó un poco.

No parecía necesario.

El nigromante volvió volando con ambos objetos en la mano, y se acomodó cerca del área en la que el caballero dormía habitualmente. Miró el yelmo, y dudó sobre ponérselo.

No le parecía necesario.

Rosado se recostó sobre los cadáveres, y cayó rendido al sueño de inmediato. El mayor le observó con atención.

Mientras más lo miraba, más cansancio le daba. Al parecer no iba a poder leer esa noche. Se recostó sobre su oso y miró el techo un par de segundos antes de cerrar los ojos.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue la sonrisa de rosado.

* * *

Un fuerte sonido de metales golpeando le hizo despertar sobresaltado. Rosado casi instintivamente se puso de pie, tomando su arma y mirando alrededor. Había una horda de no-muertos peleando, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que rojo, verde y azul estaban al medio de aquél torbellino caótico de flechas, hielo y sierras. Se acercó a ellos, hacha en mano y dispuesto a ayudarles. Azul le vio acercarse, y le silbó a modo de saludo, aparentemente muy sorprendido.

"¡Vaya, al final de todo seguías con vida!"

Rosado sintió mucha alegría, e iba a darle apoyo contra los no-muertos pero entonces alguien lo tomó con mucha fuerza e inmediatamente dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

"¡Rosado!" Escuchó el grito de azul, quién se vio obligado a seguir peleando para no morir bajo la espada de algún sarraceno o ninja pirata. El nigromante había tomado a rosado en sus brazos y lo alejaba de la zona de combate, sobrevolando el área.

"¡Suéltame!" Vociferaba, tratando de luchar contra él, más no podía porque le tenía sujeto con un agarre de acero. Le escuchó decir un conjuro, y vio que los muertos del suelo derribaban a dos de sus compañeros con sus manos. "¡NOO!" Se revolvió en sus brazos, enfurecido. "¡Hicimos un trato!"

El nigromante le sujetó más fuerte, y le escuchó gruñir.

"El trato era que los curaras y yo les perdonaba la vida, pero no voy a dejar que tomen lo que es mío." Rosado gritó de ira cuando rojo se vio rodeado de enemigos que comenzaron a atacarlo. Verde y azul trataban de sacarlo de ahí, pero ellos también tenían sus propios problemas.

"¡Mentira! ¡Dijiste que no los matarías!"

"¡ELLOS VINIERON DE NUEVO! ¡Acaban de condenarse!"

Rojo cayó al suelo. Los enemigos fueron a por azul y verde, y éstos fueron a por todo contra los no-muertos, sin contar con que el hechicero levantó a otra horda más. Se veían sobrepasados.

Rosado gritó con rabia, logrando zafar un brazo y darle un codazo en el yelmo al otro, aprovechando esa distracción para soltarse. Cayó rodando en el suelo, y recogió el hacha que había botado al caer.

Rosado se maldijo por no ponerse las protecciones la noche anterior.

"¡Rosado!" Azul congeló a todos los que se ponían en su camino y se acercó al caballero. El nigromante bajó al suelo, desenvainando la espada, desafiante. "¡Aléjate de él, me encargaré de esto!" Le dijo azul interponiéndose entre ellos. El enemigo hizo algo similar a un chasquido con la lengua y un gesto con la mano, y un brute tomó a azul y lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación. Rosado exclamó de angustia, tratando de ver si azul lograba salir del remolino de caos en el que había caído, pero el nigromante lo derribó, y se puso encima, golpeándolo.

"¡Traidor! ¡Confié en ti!" Le gritaba, su voz sonaba tan rabiosa que rosado sintió que su corazón se sobrecogía. Con ayuda de sus piernas logró revertir la situación, y rápidamente se puso de pie. Asestó un espadazo, y este chocó contra el yelmo del otro, desorientándolo un par de segundos.

"¡Estás matando a mis amigos! ¿Quieres que los deje morir?" Antes que el hechicero se levantara, rosado lo agarró y tiró al suelo, y le dio un pisotón. Y entonces un muerto llegó por su espalda y le golpeó, lanzándolo lejos. El nigromante se puso de pie rápidamente.

"¡No voy a dejar que te vayas con ellos, rosado!" Vociferó, extendiendo las alas y acercándose al caballero, espada en mano. Éste le dio un espadazo, el cual esquivó, y luego de hacerlo le devolvió una estocada. Rosado con dolor recibió el ataque, y se sujetó el costado instintivamente. Era horrible pelear sin la cota de malla. "¿Quieres que me deje matar, sin siquiera darles pelea? ¡Eso es súper estúpido!"

Debajo del yelmo, el nigromante sentía que las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

"¿No lo entiendes? ¡Soy de la caballería del rey! No puedo...no dejaré que les hagas daño."

Rosado vio estrellas cuando el otro le asestó un puñetazo en la cara. Pensó en que debió, al menos, haberse puesto el yelmo la noche anterior. Si sobrevivía, probablemente tendría la cara morada por una semana.

"Oh, entonces estás en tu derecho de apuñalarme por la espalda." El caballero se sobó la nariz. Tal vez se la había quebrado con tal golpe. "Veo que todos los cobardes, malditos caballeros del rey son iguales."

Rosado alcanzó a correrse del espadazo que le mandó el otro, notando la ira creciente en él. Antes de que volviese a atacar, le lanzó un arcoíris, invocado con su gesto característico. El hechicero sintió el dolor del ataque en su pecho, como si le hubiese quemado con fuego.

"Mira, no tiene por qué ser así..." Rosado podía sentir la rabia en sus ojos. Vio que verde caía al suelo, y que azul quedaba solo. "Ellos no tienen la culpa, sólo siguen órdenes. No puedo dejar que los mates. Puedes ponerte de nuestro lado, y así nadie tendría que pelear..."

El nigromante atacó con furia, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar. Rosado bloqueó como pudo la lluvia de golpes, sin querer devolverle alguno, hasta que finalmente un espadazo llegó a término, y se hundió el filo del arma en su brazo. El caballero gritó de dolor, soltando la espada y sujetándose la herida. Otro puñetazo le derribó, y no quiso pararse de nuevo. No quería seguir peleando. El nigromante pareció sosegarse unos instantes, pero entonces se arrodilló en el suelo y puso el filo de su arma contra el cuello del otro.

"¿Qué gano siendo de tu lado, rosado? No eres de fiar. Confié en ti..." rosado notó que su voz estaba apagada, como cuando lloras. "Creí..." no terminó de hablar, pero ese silenció lo dijo todo, y el caballero sintió que se mareaba al comprender lo que quería decir. Repentina ira volvió al hechicero, y le gritó, rompiendo el silencio, repitiendo la pregunta. "¡DIME, ¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA SER DE TU LADO?!"

Rosado tragó saliva al sentir la espada hundirse un poco en su garganta. Estaba hiriéndole de forma leve, la sangre corría por el filo del arma.

"Porque nadie podría separarnos jamás."

El nigromante sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido al oírle decir eso.

"¿Qué?" Dijo, sonando tan confundido que aquello reafirmó al caballero lo que creía. Rosado esbozó una sonrisa, tembloroso. Antes de poder pensarlo siquiera, dejó que su corazón hablara, y lo soltó todo.

"...no quiero irme con ellos...porque no quiero dejarte...dime estúpido, fácil, lo que quieras, pero la verdad de las cosas es que, en estas dos semanas, he visto en ti algo más que la maldad que todos ven, y creo...que me gustas montón." Sonó muy avergonzado al decirlo, ya que nunca antes se había confesado a nadie. El corazón del nigromante se sintió cálido. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ojalá fuese verdad.

"No...no entiendo. ¿Por qué te gustaría alguien como yo?" Preguntó, aflojando la espada. Rosado respiró aliviado.

"No lo sé. Creo que, en lo más hondo, eres un buen tío, y pienso a menudo en ello. Y cuando me abrazas, mi corazón salta de alegría, y cuando hablas me gusta oír tu voz. Y cuando me besas..." rosado se ruborizó, "...olvido todo mi malestar..."

El nigromante no quería parecer ansioso, pero deseaba con toda su alma que lo que rosado decía fuese verdad. No quería presionarlo, pero el tiempo era algo preciado en ese momento.

"Si termino esto... ¿serías capaz de decírmelo sin presión, para demostrarme que lo que dices es genuino? ¿Puedo tener tu palabra?"

Rosado suspiró, mirando hacia los ojos del nigromante, sonriendo.

"Un caballero siempre cumple con su palabra."

El hechicero retiró su espada, poniéndose de pie, y le ofreció su mano al caballero. Rosado iba a pararse con la ayuda de éste, pero entonces azul se lanzó sobre el nigromante, y ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea. Rosado casi no pensó en lo que hacía, y tomó su hacha, dispuesto a defender a su celador.

Azul y el hechicero peleaban a golpes, patadas, se revolcaban en el suelo, ambos muy furiosos. Azul logró sobreponerse, y tomó su espada. Hizo un corte en la pierna del nigromante, y éste gruñó de dolor, lanzando una estocada de vuelta. El caballero la esquivó y, casi inmediatamente después de eso, lo derribó al suelo, y levantó la espada para rematarlo, más no pudo porque le llegó un golpe al yelmo. Soltó la espada, desorientado, dándose cuenta que el golpe había sido tan fuerte que se había caído al suelo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era rosado quien le había golpeado tan brutalmente con su arma.

"¡Rosado! ¿Qué haces? ¡El enemigo es el otro!" Se levantó, aún un poco mareado, y tomó la espada, más rosado le interceptó el paso y le miró con molestia inusual en su carácter amable.

"¡No! No vuelvas a atacarlo." Le dijo, soltando el arma y tirándola al suelo, indicando que no iba a atacarle o pelear contra él.

"¿Estás loco? ¿De qué lado estás, rosado?" Preguntó el caballero, quién tuvo que darse vuelta y bloquear el ataque de un alíen homínido. El nigromante hizo un gesto con la mano y todos los no-muertos restantes cayeron al suelo, sin vida. Azul se dio vuelta de nuevo, mirando asombrado a su enemigo. Rosado se acercó y ayudó al hechicero a ponerse de pie.

"Todos somos del mismo lado, azul." Respondió. "Ve a ayudar a rojo, yo me encargo de esto."

"Rosado, no entiendo qué está pasando..."

"Sólo...sólo ve a ayudar a rojo, después hablamos."

Azul asintió, y corrió hacia sus compañeros. Rosado volvió a mirar al nigromante. Éste envainó la espada y le miró en silencio.

"Rayos...qué cerca estuvo de irse todo a la mierda." Farfulló rosado, aflojando los hombros.

"..."

El caballero se acercó a él y le levantó la visera del yelmo, haciendo un gesto de dolor al levantar el brazo por su herida. El nigromante evadió la mirada, sabiendo que rosado vería sus lágrimas. Se sentía débil por eso.

"¿Sientes algo por mí también?" Preguntó rosado, tomando sus manos con mucha delicadeza. Notó que el hombre temblaba, dios santo, qué situación más extraña.

"Es muy obvio entonces, ¿verdad?" Respondió el mayor, sin sonreír.

"Tú nunca lloras."

El nigromante inspiró aire, y puso las manos de rosado contra su pecho, cubriéndolas con las suyas.

"Si estar dispuesto a morir por ti no resulta una prueba evidente de ello, no sé qué lo será." Se quitó el yelmo, enseñando su rostro completo. "Para mí quedó claro que decías la verdad cuando golpeaste al caballero de azul."

Rosado sintió un nudo en su garganta. Cielos, eso había sido poco ortodoxo. Se arrepentía de haber actuado tan traicioneramente con sus compañeros, pero simplemente se vio obligado a hacerlo, y lo hecho ya estaba hecho. Iba a tener que ofrecerle una disculpa más tarde, si es que no le obligaba a pagarle una ronda de cerveza.

"Para mí la muerte no significa amor. Por favor, quiero oírlo, con palabras." Murmuró rosado, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. El hechicero tiró el yelmo al suelo y lo abrazó con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos y esbozando una débil sonrisa.

"Rayos. Uh...cuando llegaste ese día y pediste salvar la vida de tus compañeros, jamás imaginé que terminaría...que terminarías gustándome. Tenías todo lo que yo carecía; alegría, valentía, fortaleza, sensibilidad y empatía...pero lo que más me hizo quererte, por sobre todo, fue tu dulzura." Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de proseguir. "Verte hablar con gris me alegraba porque eran los únicos momentos en que estabas feliz...al menos la primera semana. Pasaron los días, y comenzaste a hablarme más seguido, pero de todas formas fue una sorpresa lo que pediste ayer." Se acercó a su rostro, dándole un aire de intimidad a la conversación en el silencio que ahora reinaba en el salón. "Anoche quería decírtelo, de verdad que quería...pero tuve miedo que me rechazaras, aunque ahora que lo pienso, era bastante obvio..." se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan idiota. Es que la idea de que alguien gustara de él era tan ridícula que la había descartado por ser la más ridícula de las ideas.

"Bueno, me alegro que al fin pueda oírte decirlo. Nunca creí que te vería nervioso al hablar" Le dijo el caballero, sonando muy, muy alegre. El nigromante sintió que se ruborizaba al oírlo, y que su estómago se revolvía y que necesitaba mucho más aire. Se rió, tratando de que su voz volviese a ser firme y no temblorosa.

"Siempre hay una primera vez. Me gustas, rosado, pero esto que siento es mucho más que gustar. Te amo con todo mi ser, desde el día en que te conocí."

El caballero se rió infantilmente, con una sonrisa de alegría genuina.

"Es lo que quería escuchar." Dijo, acercándose al rostro del otro. Éste le dejó acercarse, sin presionarlo, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando aquellos labios se unieron a los suyos en un beso mucho más dulce y romántico que todos los besos que el caballero le había dado en su vida.

Rojo abrió los ojos, viendo que azul le había reanimado. Miró con sorpresa a su alrededor, viendo que todos sus enemigos estaban tirados en el suelo.

"¿Los venciste a todos?"

"No diría que fuese así." Dijo azul, con un poco de risa en su voz. Rojo pareció más confundido.

"¿Y rosado?" Preguntó.

Azul le señaló discretamente, y el otro caballero miró hacia esa dirección. Rosado estaba en brazos del nigromante, besándolo apasionadamente como si no hubiese mañana.

"Por todos los cielos, creo que estoy cagando panqueques." Rojo levantó la visera de su yelmo para ver mejor. "Si hay algo más gay que un unicornio arcoíris, tiene que ser esto." Miró a azul, frunciendo el ceño. "Explicación, ahora."

"No tengo idea de qué pasó. Cuando fui a matar al tío, rosado me golpeó en la cabeza con la espada y dijo que no era el enemigo." Dejó escapar una risotada. "Hombre, no sé qué mierda pasó aquí."

Azul se levantó de su lugar para auxiliar a verde, dejando a un confundido rojo, que no dejó de mirar a los otros.

"Wey, qué chucha." Se pasó la mano por la cara,  extrañadísimo.

Verde tuvo una reacción similar a la de rojo, sólo que el primero no se guardaba sus comentarios sólo para él.

"¡Rosado, hey!" Le gritó, saludándolo. El aludido le respondió con un gesto de la mano, sonriendo. "¿Cambio de planes?"

"Podría decirse." Rosado se acercó a ellos, y el nigromante le siguió con calma, caminando lento tras él. Verde pasó su brazo sobre el hombro, llevándolo hacia otro lado, y le susurró al oído.

"Rosado, explícame qué chingadas está pasando aquí."

"Oh, nada importante, aparte de que nadie tiene que matarse entre sí. Excepto al mago, pero eso lo veremos ahora." Le respondió, sin dejar de sonreír.

"No no no, mi pregunta va dirigida a la relación que tienes con este hombre. ¿Qué pasó en estas dos semanas?" Preguntó, sonando muy extrañado.

"..." rosado fue a recoger la cota de malla, el yelmo y el resto de protecciones. "Supongo que realmente me enamoré de él."

"¡¿Supones?!" Exclamó, alzando el tono de voz. "¿Cómo puedes haberte enamorado de ese tío?"

"¿Tienes problemas con eso?" Escuchó la voz del nigromante atrás suyo. Cuando se dio vuelta, vio que éste le miraba de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

"No. Para nada." Respondió verde, sonando un poco más agresivo de lo que esperaba, pero el otro simplemente esbozó una sonrisa.

"Me alegro de oírlo." Se agachó y recogió su yelmo para ponérselo de nuevo, mientras rosado corría hacia un extremo para buscar sus protecciones y su bolso.

El caballero azul suspiró, mirando alrededor.

"Bien, ¿entonces cuáles son los planes? ¿Matamos al mago, recuperamos la gema y salvamos la princesa?" Preguntó en voz alta. Verde se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer, tonto?"

"Wey." Azul rodó los ojos. "La pregunta no va para ti. Nigromante." Captó su atención. "Sé que ya no peleas contra nosotros, pero, ¿Vas a ayudarnos en esta, o prefieres no meterte?"

"Ya no tengo razones para servir al mago." Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿No crees que esa fue una pregunta estúpida?"

"Concuerdo totalmente." Dijo verde, riendo y golpeando el brazo de azul, quién bufó con desagrado.

"¿Por qué no me responden?"

"Huy." Rojo golpeó el brazo de verde. "Asumiremos entonces que pelearás con nosotros. Asegúrate de traer tus...muertos." Dijo, sin esperar que el otro tomase eso como una buena idea. Sonrió, alzando una mano y murmurando algo. Todos los caballeros grises de la habitación se levantaron, para el estupor de los demás. Rosado parecía muy feliz. Uno de los caballeros grises se acercó a él.

"¡Rosado!" Exclamó gris al verlo. Ambos se saludaron con alegría, causando más rareza en los caballeros elementales, que no comprendían mucho lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. ¿Por qué rosado se saludaba con un muerto?

"¡Gris! ¡Vamos a pelear!"

"¿Vamos a pelear?"

"Contra el mago."

Gris miró alrededor, viendo al resto de los caballeros levantados y esperando órdenes. Se encogió de hombros.

"Seguro, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

Rosado iba a explicarle, pero el nigromante le habló en la lengua de los muertos en muy pocas palabras. Cuando terminó, gris hizo un bailecito.

"¡Vaya como cambian las cosas! Supongo que ya no te gusta el herrero, ¿o sí, mi apasionado amigo?"

Rosado le dio un golpe en el hombro, sonriendo avergonzado bajo el yelmo.

"Gris...puta que eres tonto."

"¿Recién te enteras? Ahahahaha." El caballero gris se rió, acercándose al grupo de no-muertos, desenvainando su espada. "Señores, es hora de pelear. Hemos muerto por nuestra nación y volveremos a hacerlo, porque un verdadero soldado lucha por convicciones. ¡Volveremos a morir si es necesario, porque amamos nuestro reino! ¡Por el rey!"

"¡Por el rey!" Le hicieron eco los caballeros elementales representativos, alzando las espadas, y los caballeros grises golpearon el suelo con las suyas también, haciendo que el suelo tronara con fuerza. Azul lideró el grupo hacia la parte más alta del castillo, con la horda de caballeros siguiéndole, y atrás les seguían el nigromante y rosado, enfocados en la batalla que se les venía encima.

* * *

El sol daba los últimos colores del ocaso de una tarde de verano, y las siluetas se confundían, pero era inconfundible la horda de personas que se acercaba al castillo. El rey observó por el catalejo al grupo de gentes que entraba al pueblo, liderados por sus caballeros elementales. La gran masa de gente consistía en caballeros grises, que para su sorpresa estaban muertos, pero había un ente detrás de ellos que parecía dotarles vida.

El nigromante del mago.

Se alarmó por su presencia, pero no hizo nada al ver que sus caballeros no parecían estar preocupados. Se preguntó de qué iba todo esto. ¿Un prisionero de guerra? Imposible. No iba amarrado, e iba haciendo su oscura magia.

La gente se asomaba de sus casas a mirar al grupo de gente que guiaba la gema al castillo. Encima de ella iban los caballeros elementales y la princesa, cargada en brazos del caballero azul, desmayada, y detrás los seguían caballeros grises con un aura de magia. Más atrás iba un hombre de aspecto amenazador, el nigromante, tomado de la mano de un caballero de color rosado.

Era una escena tan épica como extraña. El rey no supo si eso significaba lo que parecía que significaba.

Al menos se alegraba de que la gema estuviese de vuelta. Después se preocuparía de los 'detalles'.

* * *

Como de costumbre últimamente, rosado no halló al herrero en la forja. Podía oír la risita del nigromante detrás de sí, y eso le cargaba.

"Junta los dientes, maldición."

El otro se rió, tapándose la boca. Rosado miró dentro de la tienda, y echó un vistazo dentro de la rana, pero no vio señales del mentado.

"Te apuesto...te apuesto cincuenta a que está con tu amiga la veterinaria."

"Suenas muy seguro."

"Los vi dándose miradas cuando el rey celebró en el castillo. Podría asegurarte que se están echando un polvo dentro del arca."

Rosado no quería verlo. Se cruzó de brazos.

"Puedo volver más tarde. No creo que esté dentro del arca."

"¿Quieres que vaya y eche un vistazo?" Rosado casi pudo ver la sonrisa a través del yelmo del otro.

"No. Vámonos."

"Voy a entrar si tú no lo haces." Le amenazó, acercándose a la entrada. El caballero se puso por delante, con expresión de molestia.

"Ok. Tú ganas."

Ambos entraron al arca, caminando con suavidad. Los animales estaban ahí, en sus zonas respectivas, y les miraban en silencio, en un silencio inusual. No se veía nadie en el recinto. Rosado le susurró.

"Creo que no hay nadie."

"Hmm." El nigromante le señaló una puerta al fondo. Rosado sintió mucho nervio al verla entreabierta, sabiendo que generalmente se manejaba cerrada.

También se alarmó al ver que el Beholder estaba fuera. Alguien _tenía_ que estar ahí. Caminó hacia allá, sintiendo los pasos del otro seguir los suyos.

Se puso cerca de la puerta, y escuchó un jadeo leve. Oh, maldición. Un rubor intenso cubrió sus mejillas mientras escuchaba la voz del herrero suspirar algo que no alcanzó a comprender. Era en esos momentos en que agradecía llevar el yelmo puesto, de otro modo el nigromante ya estaría revolcándose de risa en el suelo si hubiese visto su cara. Se alejó de la puerta, un poco avergonzado, y puso la mano en el hombro de su acompañante.

"Vamos. No quiero seguir aquí." Le susurró, sonando súper molesto. El nigromante le levantó la cabeza con la mano para que lo mirase a los ojos.

"Suenas enfadado."

"Lo estoy." Rosado alivianó el tono de voz. "No porque me importe, sino que no puedo creer me haya tomado años darme cuenta, cuando era tan obvio. Perdí mucho tiempo..." El otro notó que rosado tensaba la mano. Él simplemente la acarició con la suya.

"Si estás molesto, es el mejor momento para desquitarse con el bastardo, ¿Verdad?"

Rosado le miró con una fiera sonrisa. Le gustaba la idea del hechicero.

"Dicen que la venganza se sirve fría, pero no esperaba menos de ti. Tú sólo observa."

El caballero fue silenciosamente hacia el Beholder y lo atrapó, calmándolo con palabras gentiles. Caminó hacia la compuerta con paso rápido y silencioso, y la abrió de golpe. Dentro estaba el herrero con los pantalones abajo, apoyado en la pared, y la veterinaria estaba de rodillas, con una mano sobre la entrepierna del hombre y haciendo la cosa. Rosado no pudo evitar pensar que era una mamada bastante pobre y desabrida, pero era hora de la actuación.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Gritó rosado, fingiendo sorpresa y soltando al Beholder, quién salió huyendo de ahí por alguna razón. El herrero rápidamente se subió los pantalones, y ella se puso de pie, probablemente deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

"Rosado... ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó el herrero, sonando un poco molesto, pero mucho más avergonzado que molesto.

"Vine a despedirme de Meowburt, y de ustedes, claro, pero no los vi por ningún lado, y me asusté al ver a Beholder suelto, así que venía a dejarlo aquí antes de que destruyese alguna cosa." Se cruzó de brazos. "Pero no sabía que estaban aquí."

Ellos se quedaron callados, sumamente avergonzados.

"Puedo volver cuando hayan terminado de darse, porque de verdad, sólo venía a despedirme." Les dijo, mirándolos fijamente. Ambos se sentían incómodos con la siempre sonriente expresión del yelmo de rosado.

"¿A dónde te vas?" Preguntó el herrero. Rosado estuvo tentado de decirle que iba afuera a esperar que terminaran de follar, pero prefirió mantenerse lo más amable posible.

"Dejé de servir al rey, ahora que la guerra ha terminado. Iré a vivir cerca del pueblo del templo del agua. Si quieren lo hablamos después, después de todo estoy interrumpiendo asuntos importantes." Rosado hizo un gesto de retirarse, pero se detuvo, y se dio media vuelta para ver sus expresiones. Oh, estaban tan perturbados que casi no se aguantaba la risa. "Miren, no quiero quitarles más de su tiempo. No le diré a nadie lo que vi, pero les recomendaría que se arrienden una habitación en la posada, y que dejen al Beholder donde debe estar porque es sumamente irresponsable dejar este animal suelto con los otros animales. Y una última cosa..." miró a la veterinaria. "Si vas a hacer una mamada, al menos que sea buena. Cualquiera se corre una paja. Buena suerte con eso."

Rosado no pudo creer lo que había dicho hasta que salió de la sala del Beholder y juntó la puerta. El nigromante le miró en silencio.

"Pfffftftfff...¡HAHAHAHAAAHA!" Estalló en carcajadas, claramente divertido. Rosado comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con paso rápido, y el otro lo siguió mientras seguía riéndose descaradamente. "¡Me debes cincuenta, rosado, te lo dije! ¡Jajajaja!"

"¿No pudiste esperar a que saliéramos para burlarte? Deben haber oído todo." Protestó rosado, sintiéndose avergonzado de su interacción con el par de amantes.

"¿Y qué? ¡Tú viste todo!" El nigromante se revolcó en el pasto del exterior, riendo hasta que le dieron puntadas. "Hah...lo que no puedo creer es lo último que dijiste...fue magistral."

"Cállate."

"Jajajaja." Era una risa bastante divertida. Rosado también comenzó a reírse, y ambos se sentaron en el pasto a reírse como enfermos, sin ningún sentido. " _Cualquiera se corre una paja_ fue por lejos la mejor frase que he oído en mi vida. Tu actuación fue increíble."

"No exageres. La situación estaba armada ya."

El nigromante le abrazó, suspirando de agotamiento.

"Mnmmn...no tienes idea de lo que me gusta verte siendo un cretino con la gente."

"Jajaja, la idea de venganza no fue mía precisamente." Rosado se rió, poniéndose de pie y ayudando al otro a levantarse. "A mí personalmente me gusta cuando eres un caballero con la gente. Creo que todos merecen ver lo increíble que eres por dentro."

El nigromante sintió ternura de sus palabras, pero no dejó que eso cambiara su táctica.

"Bueno, equilibramos la situación. Hehehe..." rosado suspiró cuando su mano acarició la suya. "Es un lado tuyo muy cómico. Deberías emplearlo más a menudo conmigo."

"Lo uso para desquitarme, nada más."

"Desquítate conmigo entonces." El mayor le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Yo quiero darte sólo lo mejor que tenga."

Rosado se dejó levantar en los brazos del otro, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre los hombros del nigromante.

"Yo quiero todo, no sólo lo mejor. Te quiero con todo lo que tengas, ya sea la más linda de tus sonrisas o la más horrible de tus rabietas de mocoso de tres años." Luego cambió el tono serio de su voz a uno coqueto. "Y me gustaría oírte decir todo lo que quieres de mí con esa actitud tan fascinante tuya." Le soltó al ver que el caballero se reía.

"Eres súper indecente." Le dijo rosado, empujándolo. Luego le tendió la mano, en postura claramente romántica. "Muy bien. Sé que eres un manazas, pero supongo que serás capaz de sostener mi mano sin quebrarla, ¿Verdad?"

"No tienes manos de princesa precisamente." Le recordó, sin perder tiempo y tomando la mano que le ofrecían. "Pero será un honor tratarla como si lo fuera."

Rosado adoraba las frases del otro. Siempre hallaba la forma de decirle lo que quería oír. Hizo esa risita infantil tan característica y caminaron juntos hacia el pueblo, ya que aún tenían cosas que hacer. Rosado quería ir a visitar a gris y despedirse.

"Te quiero." Le dijo, emitiendo corazones por todos lados. El nigromante se rió al verse rodeado por el halo mágico del caballero.

"No tenía idea que podías hacer eso." Le dijo, sonriendo muy feliz. "Creo que nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme."

"Nah. Pronto sabrás todos mis trucos, te lo aseguro."

"Nunca me aburriré de verte emitir corazones. Es (demasiado) adorable." Ambos se rieron, alejándose del arca.

El herrero miró por la puerta a ambos alejarse, habiendo visto toda la escena.

"Qué mierda."

"Sí, fue una mierda." Dijo ella, con expresión de malhumor.

"No no, quería decir...rosado andaba con otro tío."

"Lo escuché reírse, genio." Replicó la veterinaria agriamente.

"Por supuesto que lo sabes. Me refiero a que creo que era su novio."

Ella le miró con extrañeza.

"¿Quién era el otro que lo acompañaba?"

"¿Te acuerdas cuando llegaron los caballeros grises, todos muertos pero reanimados con magia? Venía un nigromante detrás de ellos, ése era el que lo acompañaba."

"No seas ridículo. ¿Cómo van a ser novios?"

"Me pareció que no se comportaban como amigos solamente." Dijo el herrero, recordando cómo se abrazaban. Le daba un poco de envidia que rosado luciese tan feliz, sobretodo después de lo que le había pasado.

"Whoa, vaya, entonces deben ser novios, ya que tú lo crees." Su voz sonó molesta. Él otro sonrió, tratando de mejorar su humor.

"Probablemente están caminando de la mano ahora. Podrías asomarte a mirar."

"No." Ella se apoyó en la pared, seria. El herrero se rió un poquito, codeándole el brazo.

"Vaya, realmente te arruinaron el ánimo."

Ella refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

"No deberías dejar que esto te afecte. Rosado es un buen tipo, no va a decir nada. Aparte, el peligro de ser descubiertos es lo interesante. ¿No quieres continuar?"

"Rayos, no." Dijo ella, molesta. Él le puso la mano en el hombro, pero se corrió de su tacto. Odiaba cuando ella se ponía así. Él no tenía paciencia para esas cosas.

"Supongo que deberé seguir el consejo de rosado." Se bajó los pantalones, y procedió a masturbarse. Ella le miró con asombro, y mucha, mucha molestia.

"¿Qué haces?" Le golpeó las manos, con el ceño fruncido, y se arrodilló frente a él. "Déjame encargarme de eso. Aún me debes lo mío..." Hizo una sonrisita antes de empezar a darle felación. El herrero suspiró, sonriendo con malicia.

"No sé...tal vez sería menos incómodo si lo hiciéramos como cualquier día."

"Por supuesto que no." Ella le miró de reojo. "Ando en mi período."

El herrero hizo una sonrisa coqueta.

"Uhm... ¿No quieres probar...por otro lado, alguna vez?"

Ella se detuvo, con expresión rara.

"Dios, qué asco." Murmuró ella, negando con la cabeza. El hombre suspiró, rodando los ojos.

"Vale, vale. Todo es 'no' contigo." Farfulló. La dejó hacer la cosa un rato, pero se aburría montón. Ella no era de las que le dejaba terminar dentro simplemente. Intentó una última vez. "¿Qué tal si me dejas ir hondo, aunque sea un rato?"

"No, porque eres como un niño: no sabes contenerte." Le dijo, rodando los ojos. "Cuando aprendas a avisar antes, lo consideraré."

"Aww, maldición." Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Ella se rió, divertida al ver su puchero.

"Era broma. Supongo si voy a hacerlo, no te haré una condenada paja."

El herrero dejó escapar un resoplido cuando le dio lo que quiso. Pensó, para sí, que tendría que darle las gracias a rosado más tarde, después de lo que estaba haciendo. Supiera el músico que su esposa lo gorreaba.

"Eres la mejor." Le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Lo sé, cielo." Respondió, como si hubiese dicho algo absolutamente obvio.

* * *

La veterinaria tenía que admitir que a rosado se le daba el tener lazos con animales. Había unos difíciles, que habían reaccionado con violencia con otros caballeros, pero rosado tenía algo especial que hacía que todos lo adoraran.

"¿Por qué simplemente no te quedas en el castillo?" Preguntó el herrero, mirando de reojo al nigromante. "Después de todo, los bárbaros siguen atacando el castillo periódicamente, y necesitamos proteger el reino."

"Creo que necesito descansar de esto un rato." Rió rosado, abrazando a su gato favorito. "Siento que lo que quiero hallar no está aquí. Probablemente vuelva a las andanzas algún día, pero no ahora mismo." Le echó una mirada a su compañero. Parecía aburrirse como ostra con su conversación, pero prestaba atención ya que no había más que hacer. "Tal vez si hay algo tan grande como lo que ocurrió recién..."

"No, si entiendo." El herrero conocía la historia de rosado. Era un tipo inusualmente feliz para la cantidad de desgracias que le habían ocurrido. Realmente tenía algo especial.

El caballero le tendió el gato al nigromante, y éste le miró extrañado. "¿Quieres tocar a Meowburt?" Le preguntó, a lo que el otro negó con su cabeza.

"No me gustan los gatos." Le dijo, sonando hosco bajo su yelmo. Rosado se rió, acariciando a su gato de compañía con más cariño.

"Qué raro. Yo creo que te llevarías bien con ellos."

"¿Por qué crees eso?" Preguntó.

"Porque eres como uno." Le indicó, dejando al gato en el suelo, y mirando agradecido a la veterinaria. "Creo que es hora de irnos. Muchas gracias por su paciencia."

"De nada." Ella dijo, sonriendo. "Rosado...ya que te irás, podrías llevarte a Meowburt, de todas formas no creo que a estas alturas otro caballero quiera hacerse cargo de él y también creo que no hay otro caballero que le caiga mejor."

"¿Es...? ¿Es en serio?"

"¡Sí, claro! De seguro te extrañará si lo dejas aquí y te vas tan lejos."

Ella no alcanzó a decir nada más antes de que rosado la abrazara con fuerza, sonriendo con amplitud.

"¡Gracias gracias gracias! ¡No puedo expresar en palabras lo feliz que estoy!"

"No necesitas hacerlo." Le respondió ella, abrumada por la fuerza de rosado. Sentía que iba a romperle la espalda con los brazos.

"Rosado." Siseó el nigromante, avisándole que se estaba excediendo. El aludido soltó a la veterinaria, avergonzado.

"Claro. Uh...Meowburt?"

El gato se acercó a rosado, y le maulló con curiosidad. El caballero le recibió en sus brazos, contento de poder llevárselo con él.

Se despidieron de la veterinaria y el herrero, y se alejaron de ahí, conversando amenamente. Cuando estaban lejos, la veterinaria se sentó sobre un fardo de paja, aparentemente abrumada. El herrero se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó él, tomando asiento a su lado y pasando el brazo sobre su hombro.

"Ellos realmente son novios. Rosado está saliendo con un tipo que usa magia negra."

"¿Te preocupa?"

"Es decir...claro que me preocupa. Rosado debería salir con tipos más buenos, o tipas preferiblemente, pero no con alguien así. Puedo oler a una legua que detesta todo lo que le rodea."

El herrero suspiró, mirando al par alejarse del arca. Rosado aún iba jugando con Meowburt, poniéndoselo encima del hombro mientras conversaba con el hechicero.

"Puede ser, pero rosado se ve muy feliz."

"¿Tú crees? Él es así." Le dijo ella, mirando lo que el herrero le decía. Claro, el nigromante y él estaban caminando de la mano, pero no veía nada aparte de eso.

"Mira, creo que rosado es el ser más amigable de la tierra, y a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron los tipos estos, probablemente halló la felicidad que necesitaba dándosela a alguien que no era feliz. No sé si me explico."

"No mucho, la verdad."

"¿No crees que la razón por la cual rosado es feliz es porque quiere que todos sean felices como él? ¿Qué tal si buscaba a alguien que fuese infeliz para darle su corazón? Creo que no hay nada que haga más feliz a ese hombre que hacer felices a los demás."

"Piensas mucho sobre rosado." Dijo ella, sonando un poco sorprendida. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Tú mencionaste el tema." La veterinaria asintió. "Sólo me gustaría saber cómo hace para tener buen humor todo el tiempo."

"Probablemente se contenta con lo simple." Dijo ella.

"No creo que tenga nada de simple escuchar los problemas de los demás." El herrero suspiró. "Tú misma no eres muy feliz...sé que no soy el apropiado para decírtelo, pero si no eres feliz con tu esposo, seguir con él no te hará ningún bien."

Era un tema que el herrero evitaba hablar, porque siempre que lo mencionaba terminaban molestos uno con el otro, sin embargo quería intentar de nuevo hacerla entender que era problemático que se relacionaran de tal forma.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? Estamos casados, nuestro matrimonio fue validado por la iglesia." Dijo ella. "Esos lazos son para siempre."

"No para siempre. Dice 'hasta que la muerte los separe'. Tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo para quitarnos ese problema, pero requeriría que fingieras estar muerta." Sugirió, sonriendo culpablemente. Ella tomó aire con fuerza, ofuscada.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Exclamó, poniéndose de pie. El herrero se encogió de hombros, e intentó calmarla.

"No es tan malo. Y además podríamos irnos de aquí, y tal vez casarnos-"

"Estás loco." Cortó ella. "Es muy peligroso."

"También es horrible la pena por adulterio." El hombre pareció afectado por su negación. "Mira, odio decirte esto, pero debo hacerlo. Si no quieres estar con tu esposo, pero no planeas en ningún momento tener algo serio conmigo, no vuelvas a buscarme."

"¿Estás terminando conmigo?" Dijo ella, sorprendida. El otro negó con la cabeza.

"Lo dejo a tus manos."

Se alejó de ella, saliendo del arca y dirigiéndose hacia su tienda. Una vez dentro, se sentó en un mesón y miró las armas que había por reparar. Tenía bastante trabajo por hacer, así que tomó un mazo con el mango quebrado y comenzó a desarmarlo. Suspiró, enfadado.

Tal vez un día hallaría a alguien que valiese su tiempo, pero de momento se mantendría al margen de todo. Tenía suerte de que rosado fuese alguien correcto y no lo hubiese delatado, pero ya estaba aburrido de andar escondido.

Probablemente le daría una visita a una de esas princesas tan amables del reino. Si verde había podido casarse con una, él también podía. Se rió, yendo a buscar un mango nuevo para atornillarlo a la cabeza del mazo.

Después de ver a rosado, creía fervientemente que el amor podía venir de cualquier lado y cualquier bando, siempre y cuando se hallara un término en común.

 


End file.
